


Finding Purpose

by yo_its_philly



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_its_philly/pseuds/yo_its_philly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Ancient Rome, Kellei becomes intrigued by the famous gladiator only known as Hope. She ignores the dangers, to find out more about the female gladiator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Ancient Rome around the days of the Roman Empire (100 BC). Hope is considered a demi-god, and Kelley known as Kellei Titana. This idea has been stuck in my head for some time and I decided to write it out and see where it goes. I'm nervous about posting because its so out of the norm. So please leave feedback. I'd love to know what you guys think.

Prologue

The tall yet slender woman lingered knelt in the center of a burnt circle. All around her smoke twirled in the air and ascended upwards to the star lit sky. The last lightning bolt shot around her then it went jarringly silent in the forest. After a long moment, the woman stood up and revealed her nude form to the cold night, but she seemed unbothered by it.

She took a glance of her immediate location and a flash of concern showed on her face before she hardened again. She walked out of the circle and through the dark forest with ease. She seemed in search of something as she tightened her hands at her side. Just ahead, she saw a secluded, yellow light that shimmered ahead of the forest. She walked quicker, with resolve. Finally, she escaped the dense forest and stood still on a ridge that overlooked a village nestled in a valley.

The woman tilted her head and oddly stared at the village below her. She raised her icy blue eyes to the night sky that was clear of any clouds. She observed the stars for a moment until she seemed to find an answer from them. However, it wasn't an answer she wanted because she was overwhelmed and angrily whispered, "This cannot be right." But her logic reminded her that the stars never lied.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Careful, ma'am," the slave informed his mistress. He was directing her through the hectic walkway near her acquired seat. "He expects you here." He dodged around another supporter then stopped on the last stone stair next to the railing. He held out his right hand to both the seat and suitor.

The mistress came down the final step and momentarily held her slave's eyes. "Thank you, Galenos." She observed him move silently past her then she kindly smiled at her suitor, who had stood up beforehand.

The suitor, Cato Scipio, was about to greet his guest, but he fell short due to the deafening outbreak of cheers all around the colossal, stone assembly. He just held a smile and waited until the yells sink to a manageable din. He then held out his hand and stole a second to marvel at the woman's elegant beauty.

The woman had rich olive skin, with freckles scattered across face, and midnight hair that gave away her heritage from across the Ionian Sea. Her hair was fastened high up in a bun but loose strands caressed her shoulders. Her white Doric chiton tied by a gold belt also spoke of her old legacy, and it revealed her curvy hips, her alluring cleavage, and left her arms exposed. She also wore a stunning gold necklace that most likely was passed down through her family. She lifted her right hand and placed it in her suitor's larger hand.

Cato effortlessly greeted, "It is a delight to engage in this afternoon with you, Kellei." He placed a light kiss to the right of her knuckle, just beside her gold ring that depicted a male's cameo. He straightened up and immediately pointed out the open seats to his right. "Please sit with me."

Kellei allowed her suitor to go first then she obtained the end seat beside him. She waited for the hard seat to warm under her, but meanwhile she gazed far past the stone railing and down to the sandy field below. Just as she took in the battle, there was another outbreak of cheers and cries from the mass people. She faintly cringed as the rumbles were almost too loud for her.

Cato leaned closer to his courtship interest and revealed, "This is the famed gladiatrix." He looked Kellei. "Perhaps you have learned of her?"

Kellei didn't reply right away because she was engrossed with the gladiatrix, who exchanged blows against two male counterparts with only a xiphos, aspis, and bronze armor. She distantly answered, "Yes... I have heard of her."

Cato now regarded the gladiatrix but still spoke to Kellei. "They say she's a demi-god but what demi-god would tolerate herself to be a slave or yield to the arena?"

Kellei heard such gossip about the famed gladiatrix. It was never confirmed or denied that the gladiatrix was a demi-god, but countless pledged by it. She observed that the gladiatrix wore odd attire compared to her counterparts. She curiously commented, "Her attire is familiar."

"It should be." Cato glanced at the middle-aged woman and explained, "She is a type of gladiator identified as a Hoplomachus." He tilted his head at Kellei's clear interest in the gladiatrix. "She is from your homeland."

Kellei was intrigued and continued examining the admired gladiatrix. She hadn't come to the arena in some time because she often drifted from it. But today she couldn't overlook her suitor's request so she'd come for the munera. Despite her contepmt for the munera, she was captivated by the gladiatrix's ability as a fighter in the arena.

Down in the sandy field, the gladiatrix twirled her xiphos and rapidly attacked her two enemies, who were both Thraex gladiators. She used her round shield to ruthlessly knock down the male gladiators. She sent them soaring in the air for several paces, and she placed her shield off to her left side. She stood tall, battle-ready, and her sword diagonally before her.

The Thracian gladiators climbed to their feet and the right one found his rectangular shield was broken in half by the gladiatrix's previous charge. He tossed it aside then glanced at his companion. He signaled for him to encircle their opponent.

The gladiatrix wore a bronze Chalcidian helmet, which gave her better hearing and visual than most helmets she'd dealt with in the past. She effortlessly targeted the shielded gladiator in front of her, but she lost visual of the unshielded gladiator going behind her. Despite the fact that she couldn't see him, she knew his precise location and was not concerned.

Suddenly the shielded gladiator gave a quick cry then charged his foe.

The gladiatrix was ready, and she dropped to her right knee just in time. Her shiny bronze greave dug into the sand just as the shielded gladiator was upon her. She made immediate estimations because she sensed the unshielded gladiator charging her from the rear.

The shielded gladiator didn't anticipate the gladiatrix to handle the incredible power behind his force. He gave a pointed cry of shock when he crashed into what felt like a stone wall. He then lost way of the world that spun out of control.

The gladiatrix had braced herself for contact and used her shield for security this time. Then her ears rung from the loud bang between their shields. She then gave a war cry and used her strong shield to heft the large gladiator upwards and overhead.

The unshielded gladiator had lifted his sword and was ready to cut down the Hoplomachus gladiatrix in a single swipe. But he hesitated upon seeing his comrade's glinting body come flying at him. He barely gave a cry before he was struck hard to the ground.

The gladiatrix spun around on her boots and rose up with her short sword called a xiphos pointed at her enemies. She momentary looked at her aspis, which was now badly cracked due to the collision between her and the earlier gladiator. She snarled, reached over, and tore the leather bands that fastened the shield to her left arm. She focused back on her opponents, who were staggering to their feet.

The unshielded Thracian gladiator was last on his feet and turned his head sidelong to the gladiatrix. But he was lost to his immediate surroundings, and he missed out on his partner's warning. Suddenly he was struck by the gladiatrix's flying shield that accurately hit his head. He struck the sand, which promptly turned red all around his broken skull. The last gladiator glanced at his dead partner then quickly turned his attention to the gladiatrix. He raised his sword and took a step back. He couldn't comprehend how the woman threw the aspis so hard and fast. But indeed he too had heard rumors that the gladiatrix was not a regular mortal. He thought it a lie, until now.

The Hoplomachus had a thin sheen of sweat over her tanned skin. Her icy blue eyes were the opposite as her bright bronze breastplate armor. She raised her xiphos and silently commanded her enemy to attack her.

The shaken gladiator wasn't tempted by the gladiatrix's offer, but his ears rung from the crowd's yells. He scanned the patrons' faces that were aligned with him. He was breathing hard and his grip on his sword's handle was tight. He couldn't control his raging heart, which skipped a beat when he looked at the Hoplomachus again.

The gladiatrix approached her enemy in a determined manner.

The Thraex gladiator lifted his sword now and steeled his fears. He mentally told himself that the gladiatrix was not a demi-god and that she could be harmed. He readied himself and cried out once the gladiatrix was in proximity. His sword connected with his opponent's xiphos.

The gladiatrix parried a few of the gladiator's attacks then she ducked past an overhead swipe. Then she sensed his left arm moving with the cracked rectangular shield. She already knew his plan so she quickly caught the charging shield into her left palm, which caused an echoing smack.

The Thracian gladiator was stunned and tried jerking his shield free from her grasp. But his attempt was futile so he brought his sword around and caught her left arm.

The gladiatrix wasn't slowed by the wound to her left arm. She didn't want to lose his shield and now dropped her xiphos to the ground. She latched onto the rectangular shield with both hands then dug her feet into the sand for support. She easily swung her enemy and threw him across the arena. The gladiator shrieked in midair, dropped his sword, and hit the arena's stone wall. He collapsed into a heap in the sand, against the wall. His breathing was rasped, his eyes unfocused, and his expression lost.

The Hoplomachus collected her short sword and marched across the arena to her enemy. Despite the fact that it only took her a few hundred paces, it seemed longer and her heart pounded wildly like the crowd's feverish yells. She saw her patrons giving her countless thumbs downs, and she understood the great demand. She would fulfill it, like always.

The gladiator sat like a lifeless doll against the stone. He tilted his head back when the gladiatrix towered over him. He looked up into lifeless eyes that only promised him freedom. He dug his right hand into the sand and waited for his undeniable fate. The gladiatrix spun her sword until the tip pointed downward. She lifted her xiphos up with both hands around the hilt. She paused and listened to the spectators' shouts that fueled her mission. She then drove the pointed blade down at the gladiator's head. She was briefly sprayed by blood over her breastplate then the roar became greater like a tidal wave.

After several moments, the gladiatrix tore her sword out of the enemy's head, and she watched him slump down to the sand. She wiped her blade clean on his leather padded shoulder then walked away to the arena's center. Once there, she found that many spectators were on their feet and applauded her victory. She gathered herself physically in a deep breath that somewhat calmed her tensed body. She then reached up with both hands, her xiphos locked in her right hand, and she removed her bronze helmet.

The crowd cheered louder upon seeing the gladiatrix's beautiful face that was mauled by only a scar on her right temple. Her dark hair fell down and framed her hardened face. She stood tall and proud despite the bloody legacy she held on her shoulders. She was well toned with visible muscles now showing since her shield was lost. She was bright from her shining bronze armor and red tunic that the best hoplite would have adorned in Greece.

Out of the many cheering spectators, there was one woman who didn't cheer or cry out like a maddened fan. Kellei only watched the gladiatrix in silence, but her brown eyes were lively with intrigue. She slightly broke from her stare and turned to her suitor. "Does the gladiatrix have a name?"

Cato blinked and looked at the wealthy woman seated beside him. "Yes," he answered, "and it's said that it's the only thing she's ever spoken."

Kellei had a wrinkled brow, yet she prompted, "What is it?"

Cato was surprised that Kellei didn't know the famous gladiatrix's name. In his heavy voice, he simply stated, "Hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off you guys rock! I honestly didn't expect much of a response, but I'm glad people like it. Thank you for the kind reviews. This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday morning but I encountered a few delays. It's up now so, better late than never. I have up to chapter 5 written and would like to upload a chapter a day until I have to start writing chapter 6. So chapter 6 and on I plan to update at least once a week. I have no clue how long this story will be so bear with me. Any grammar mistakes are my own. I really hope everyone enjoys this long chapter. It gets things rolling!

Chapter 2

The cold dimness made her tremble and draw her chlamys closer to her body in hopes it'd take the cold away. She inhaled the mugginess that went along with the strange stone passage. Following her, she heard her slave's quiet steps. But she lingered behind her escort that took her through the labyrinth of rooms, cells, and halls. After a discouraging walk, she was brought to a big cell that had a stretch of light from the outside world. She suspected that this cell was nicer than many others in the dome.

"You have a guest," the guard, a common soldier, ordered to the cell's dweller.

The slave, Galenos, stayed behind his mistress. Yet, he was very curious and stole a glance of the tall, dark woman hidden in the cell's shadows.

"Look alive," the soldier ordered. He stepped out of the wealthy woman's way. 

Kellei approached the iron bars and tried getting a full visual of the gladiatrix in the prison.

From a dark corner, a tall and muscular woman formed in the late sunlight. She remained poised in the middle of the cell. She narrowed her eyes at the freewoman on the other side of the bars. However, she seemed interested and slowly approached the cell bars.

The soldier was leery and cautioned, "You may want to step back, ma'am."

Kellei waved off the soldier. She remained focused on the nearing gladiatrix. "I saw you fight today." She hoped she could prompt some sort of conversation from the silent gladiatrix. However, she was repeatedly told that the gladiatrix by no means spoke.

The gladiatrix, known as Hope, stopped about two paces from the bars. She blatantly scanned up and down the wealthy woman's entire figure then rested her stare on Kellei's face. There was a brief flash of emotion across her face then it hardened again.

Kellei thought she saw it, but she couldn't be sure with the darkness. She made another attempt at getting the silent woman to speak. "You're an admirable warrior... the finest I've seen." Now that she was closer to the gladiatrix than from in the arena stands, she could make out that Hope was certainly a few moons older than Kellei but still quite young. She also noticed that Hope wore a simple white sleeveless tunic that went to her knees and a leather girdle around her waist.

Kellei grasped a bar with her right hand. "Do you speak?"

Hope stayed silent, but she was enthralled by the younger woman. She crossed the small space because she was fascinated in the wealthy woman.

"Watch out," the guard instructed. He grasped for her shoulder, but she brushed him off again. He was irritated but decided it was the woman's own fault if she was injured.

Hope stood only a hands length from Kellei and the bars separated them. She looked deep into hazel eyes that reminded her of another.

Kellei was frozen by the gladiatrix's piercing blue eyes. She could have touched the gladiatrix, but she didn't move. Then suddenly their spell was broken when the gladiatrix moved away from her, and Kellei breathed deeply after unintentionally holding her breath.

"She cannot talk, ma'am," the guard said again.

Kellei straightened up and examined the gladiatrix's muscular back.

Hope stood in the sunlight that streamed through the small window. She momentarily closed her eyes and just listened to the guard and freewoman speak.

"She cannot or she will not?" Kellei asked. She finally glanced at the soldier to her right.

"Despite that," the guard answered, "she is a mute." He then suggested, "We must return."

Kellei glanced one last time at the gladiatrix, then walked away from the bars. "Of course." She quietly left with her slave in tow.

Hope took notice of sandals scuff across stone. She turned her head sidelong and dimly watched the freewoman be led away by the guard. She parted her lips as if to speak but hesitated and gazed out the barred view to a world she barely knew now.

Kellei was taken up and out of the holding cells for the mixture of gladiators and criminals at the grand amphitheater. Her outfitted guide directed her to his boss then return to duty in the underground prison.

"How did you find her?"

Kellei stood before the gladiatrix's owner, who was an old and short man that was truly Roman. She simply replied, "Quiet."

The owner, Regulus Maximus, exposed a wicked grin. He gripped his black leather belt that sat around is prominent belly. "Yes, I agree." He then lost his grin at seeing the wealthy woman's serious manner.

"What of her origins?"

"She is Greek," Regulus answered.

Kellei shook her head and tried, "Is there more to her than that? Where did you purchase her?"

"In a Greek agora," Regulus explained, "about two years ago. She fetched a fair price from my purse, but she's since paid for herself twenty times fold."

"Yes, I can see that," Kellei murmured. She then tried, "Did you buy her as a gladiatrix?"

Now Regulus gave a satisfied smile, "I had plans for her to be my cook. Needless to say, she unintentionally became my body guard then later one of my best in the arena." He swayed on his sandals and still smiled. "I've taught her how to fight in the arena." 

"Very well at that," Kellei complimented. She wanted to keep stroking his ego, and she effortlessly managed it. "Do you happen to charter her?"

Regulus lost his smile but his eyes shined at the possibility of an offer. "For a reasonable fee I'm prepared to do just that." Then his eyes slotted from curiosity. "Why are you interested, Titana?"

Kellei Titana laced her hands together in front of her. She simply clarified, "I am fascinated by her. I wish to know more."

"You will not find any answers from her," Regulus refused. But he still wouldn't deny a profit so he gave a smile. "How many dinars do you purpose, Titana?"

Kellei mirrored the smile because her catch was almost hooked into a bargain. She wasn't sure why she wanted this or what she could find out, yet she had to know more. She knew she was enticed to the silent gladiatrix, for some reason.

Galenos had listened to his mistress barter with the gladiatrix's master. He eventually received his mistress's chlamys, which he promptly folded in his arms. It wasn't long before his owner settled a deal with Regulus Maximus then they left to go home. Once in the house, he separated from his mistress and carried on his chores with the other slaves. The rest of the evening went along quietly but by morning, he and several other slaves were busy with preparing a plentiful meal because the mistress's suitor was due for a visit.

Kellei warmly welcomed her guest into her home, and they ate in the courtyard among the shady trees and sweet air from the flowers. Cato Scipio discussed with Kellei about the future, particularly theirs if there was one to be had. He leaned in closer to her when she gave him a promising smile. For several moons, Cato had been courting the beautiful Kellei Titana for her hand in marriage. He'd heard about her freed hand after her late husband died in battle. Kellei was now a wealthy widow in need of a new husband to guide her. Cato believed he could offer such a life to the beautiful woman.

Kellei rose to her feet when Cato announced he was due someplace else. She was given a kiss to her cheek and a promise of another meeting. She asked Galenos to escort her guest through the courtyard and house. Then she retired to her room for a few candlemarks before her next visitor arrived at her home.

But it wasn't long before a young slave rapped on her mistress's door. She poked her head into the room and softly told the mistress that guests were in the courtyard. She was told to wait so she did until her mistress was ready to leave the room. She soon guided the mistress out to the courtyard.

Kellei stepped past her young slave after she was brought to the courtyard. She was truly pleased upon seeing Regulus Maximus at her home. Her hazel eyes flickered to the tall, muscular woman behind Regulus, briefly.

"Good evening, Titana." Regulus bowed his head then straightened up.

"It's good to see you, Maximus." Kellei noted two guards accompanied both Regulus and the gladiatrix. "We are still in agreement?"

"Of course, ma'am." Regulus wore similar clothes as to yesterday, but this tunic had a red trim. He half turned and studied the gladiatrix. "I will return by moon high tonight for her if that's acceptable."

"That is fair," Kellei agreed. She looked over the gladiatrix and noted the manacles that held the gladiatrix's arms behind her back. She hadn't expected such extreme measures.

Regulus Maximus must have caught the wealthy woman's thoughts. He reached to his hip and unclipped a ringed key. "It is customary with gladiators that are being transported openly." He held out the rung to the woman. "I do not suggest you free her, but I will not be held accountable for any risk you may take." He released the rung in the mistress's hand. 

Kellei accepted the key ring and held it at her side. She then signaled for Galenos, who rushed over to her side. She took a small pouch from him and passed it to Regulus Maximus. "I will give you the other half when you come for her."

"Very good, ma'am." Regulus ordered his soldiers to leave with him. But he gave a last warning look to his gladiatrix in hopes all would fare well tonight. He then quietly left the courtyard with his men and a hefty pouch of dinars. Although he couldn't understand the wealthy woman's desires, he would profit from it.

Hope had watched him leave from the corner of her eye. Once alone with her temporary mistress, she became focused on the younger freewoman. She could only imagine why the woman had purchased her for these next candlemarks.

Kellei composed herself and clung tightly to the key ring. She looked calm on the outside, but her stomach was tightly knotted now. She carefully started, "Let's do this over again." She hoped her nervousness didn't show in her tone. She berated herself for being this nervous when she was certainly in full control. Yet somehow this mysterious woman had an effect on Kellei.

"My name is Kellei Titana. I'm the wife of the late Marc Titus," the wealthy woman told the silent gladiatrix. "This is my secondary home, but I live further north from Rome."

Hope kept her icy blue eyes locked on the freewoman. Her jaw was taut, but her hands were loose behind her back. In the low western sun, her oiled down skin shined and highlighted her toned body.

Kellei let out a low sigh and walked over to the gladiatrix's right side. She turned on her sandals and tried, "I'm from your homeland... from Greece." She studied Hope's motionless appearance in chance she'd gain some admission to the older woman's thoughts. "Perhaps you've heard of Pella? That is my birthplace." She tilted her head some. "Where are you from in Greece?"

Hope just stared at the freewoman.

Kellei could tell this would be a disheartening if not hopeless task. She asked, "Your praenomen is Hope, right? Do you have a nomen too?" She hoped for any response even if it was a nod, but she got nothing. She massaged her temple and gazed down at the stony space that was between them. She then looked up at another thought. "Perhaps you do not speak Latin." 

At this thought, Kellei switched to her Greek tongue that she only sparingly used anymore. She quickly asked, "Will you speak now?" She had hopes that rapidly disheartened when the gladiatrix didn't talk in Greek either. But she did notice that Hope was relaxing some by how Hope's face wasn't wrinkled nor her blue eyes as cold.

"Alright," Kellei murmured in Latin again, "perhaps all in good time." She then carefully started behind the gladiatrix, but she backed off because Hope sharply faced her.

"Ma'am, please be careful," Galenos called from his position. He hovered in the background ready to interject if the shackled gladiatrix made the slightest effort for his mistress.

"It's okay, Galenos," Kellei told. She turned to Hope, who was wary of her. "We're all taught to be careful with strangers until we figure out if they're friend or foe." She now raised the key and explained, "Maybe some trust between us would help with that decision."

Hope looked from the younger woman down to the key. She took a deep breath, which lifted her tunic covered chest. She slowly released her breath then gave the mistress a faint nod.

Kellei was intrigued by this motion because it told her that Hope indeed understood her proposition, words, or a combination of both. She now carefully went closer when Hope turned her back to Kellei.

Hope kept her palms skyward while the mistress inserted the skeleton key into her right manacle. She easily heard the lock release then the manacle fell away. In another beat, her left hand was also freed, and she faced the other woman again.

Kellei held the chains in one hand and the key in the other. She was glad that the gladiatrix was docile and didn't seem to be provoked in any way. She curiously noted that the gladiatrix didn't rub her wrists from the manacle's chafe like any normal slave would have done. But from their closeness, Kellei now took in Hope's dirt smeared cheeks, irritated left arm from a wound, and that scent only known to well olive oiled gladiators in an arena.

Kellei looked from the gladiatrix to two of her female slaves that stood a few steps away. "Get a bath ready for her and a clean tunic too." She directed her next words to the gladiatrix. "He must spend his dinars on his stomach rather than your health." She lifted her chin some. "A sign of a poor master." She now slipped away but ordered, "Go with Galenos. He will care for you." The manacles chimed in her hand.

Galenos listened to the two female slaves rush off with a few giggles. He shook his head then padded over to the gladiatrix. He was obviously nervous but said, "Follow me." He wasn't sure Hope would listen because of the ice in her eyes. But he was relieved when she fell into step behind him.

Kellei returned to her stone bench under an olive tree. From over her right shoulder, she watched her slave take the gladiatrix to the bathing room in her home. Once gone from sight, Kellei studied the manacles in her lap. She turned them over a few times and seriously wondered if they could contain the gladiatrix, who appeared to be so powerful, like a demi-god.

For a candlemark, the mistress entertained ideas about who the gladiatrix once was before slavery. She had too many guesses that required denial or agreement according to the truth. By the time the gladiatrix returned, she was no closer to an answer than earlier. Perhaps she was further from the truth in reality.

Hope crossed the courtyard with Galenos at her side. From a far distance, she already appeared quite clean and better kempt. Her honey brown hair had been twisted up into a tight bun and pinned in place in an old Greek style. Her skin seemed slightly lighter thanks to the dirt being washed away. And the wound on her left arm was only subtly red but properly attended to by the handmaids.

Kellei automatically stood up once the gladiatrix was returned to her. She accidentally lost the manacles, which spilled onto the white stones around her feet.

Hope easily knelt and gathered her own manacles then held them out to Kellei once she was up.

The mistress hesitated but obtained the manacles. After a beat, she turned and set the chains and key ring down on the far end of the bench.

Galenos cleared his throat and mentioned, "She has been bathed, her wounds cared for, and given a clean tunic, ma'am." He received a smile from his mistress.

"Thank you, Galenos." Kellei gazed at Hope now and asked, "Have you eaten?" She hoped a simple yes or no question could be answered by the gladiatrix.

Hope almost appeared to remain in silence, but she finally shook her head.

Now Kellei knew for certain that the enslaved gladiator understood Latin. She was inwardly delighted at her find but seriously ordered Galenos to prepare a light meal for them. She then returned to her seat on the bench. "You can sit," she politely offered.

Hope looked from the other slave's retreating form to the mistress. She didn't move at first then came around the younger woman and sat down in a ridged manner.

Kellei was curious by how the gladiatrix could be so confident despite being a slave. It was as if the gladiatrix knew something that nobody else knew or possibly could break her bonds at any point she chose. But Kellei knew this had to be nonsense so she shoved the crazy thoughts aside. Instead, she carried on a one-sided conversation that she hoped would entice the silent slave.

"I was married to my late husband when I was sixteen summers old," Kellei revealed. "By eighteen, I bore him a handsome son." She had a wistful smile at thoughts of her son. "His name is his father's. He's a legionnaire in the Legion IV Macedonica, but he hopes to be a centurion soon."

Hope tilted her head and carefully listened to the freewoman.

Kellei could tell that the gladiatrix was truly interested in her story. She was glad for this, and it eased away her earlier tension. She felt her decision to remove the manacles was a wise choice. But now that she knew Hope could understand Latin, she figured they could manage yes or no questions. At this decision, Kellei refocused the one-sided conversation on Hope.

"Are you from Greece?"

The gladiatrix looked away now and seemed to consider her options. She glanced sideways at the waiting mistress and gave a low sigh. She now shook her head.

"You're not," Kellei murmured in surprise. She then checked, "But you were enslaved in Greece?"

Hope faintly nodded then glanced off to her left when the other slaves prepared a table filled with food. She amusingly wondered what a heavy meal would be like compared to this lighter one.

Kellei looked over at the dining table that was arranged. She thought Hope was certainly hungry so she said, "We can eat." She rose to her feet and lead the gladiatrix to the table. 

She sat first then Hope was situated across from her. She anticipated the gladiatrix plunging into the meal like any slave under Hope's conditions. But she was mistaken.

Hope sat straight in her stone seat and examined the food. She waited for the mistress to go first.

Kellei swept aside her feelings then gathered a bowl of salad. She then took her Roman fork and started eating.

Hope followed suit and her eating manners were rather distinguished for a slave.

The mistress ate quietly, but she curiously watched the gladiatrix. She was becoming more intrigued each passing beat because she gathered more questions than answers. She couldn't figure out this slave's beginning even if she knew the truth.

Eventually, Kellei's slaves took away some of the empty plates. They returned from the kitchen with fruits, nuts, and honey coated cakes that were finger size. It was apparent that Kellei ate more than Hope, but her hunger wasn't that famished anyway. Kellei found it odd that the gladiatrix ate easy considering the gladiatrix fought often and should have a large diet. But this wasn't the circumstance at all. 

After the meal, the night had become dark and the courtyard's torches were lit. Kellei also received her chlamys from her slave. She pulled it across her shoulders and warmed up against the night's chill. She and Hope stood close to the bonfire that Galenos had started not long ago for them.

"Do you need a chlamys?" Kellei questioned. She sat on a stone stool beside the fire.

Hope only shook her head. Her skin was covered in goose bumps, but it didn't seem to bother her. 

Kellei tilted her head at the older woman's soft glow in the firelight. She leaned forward until her elbows met her knees. "Is your master from here... Rome, I mean?"

Hope glanced at the younger woman then shook her head.

Kellei thought as much. She then inquired, "Do you compete tomorrow?"

Hope stared at the flames, but she heard the mistress's question. She nodded then after a moment, she stood up and walked away.

Kellei was confused but quickly followed because she was curious about where the gladiatrix was going to go. She tugged her chlamys closer and found her way to Hope's side.  
The gladiatrix had stopped in the middle of the courtyard. She tilted her head back and studied the stars that were perfectly lit.

Kellei looked from the fixated gladiatrix to the beautiful stars sprinkled about in the black sky. She wandered what it was that the young woman sought in them. She turned to Hope and softly told, "In Greece, we believe that the night sky is a solid dome that was forged from bronze and that the stars were fixed to it in certain patterns. The great Titan, Atlas, stands underneath Earth and slowly spins around the dome upon his shoulders and causes the stars to rise and set each night."

Hope blinked twice then her eyes refocused. She'd heard Kellei's tale and looked down at the petite woman next to her.

Kellei leaned closer and muttered, "Personally, I think it's a bunch of Centaur shit." She chuckled and straightened up. "I don't think a dome of bronze is realistic but don't tell the scholars I said that." She noticed how the gladiatrix's features actually softened towards her.

Hope regarded the mistress, who was obviously not distrustful or frightened by her anymore. She was being treated like a normal human rather than a slave or infamous gladiatrix.  
"It's amusing how whenever we can't appear to figure out life, the poets just make up these detailed stories until the scholars can come up with something sensible," Kellei continued. "But there are some tales I do like." She folded her arms across her chest. "Do you know the one about soul mates?"

Hope was quite interested and arched an eyebrow to encourage the mistress.

Kellei looked off to the east and considered the quarter moon midway in the sky. She remembered the legend and leaned closer to the gladiatrix. "Once a long, long time ago, all humans had four legs and two heads. But Zeus threw down thunderbolts and split everyone into two. Each half then had two legs and one head. Yet, the parting left both sides with a frantic desire to be joined again because they each shared the same soul." She faltered but exposed the last of the tale. "And ever since then all humans exhaust their lives seeking out the other half of their soul."

Hope tilted her head to one side and considered the mistress's story. Her eyes exposed a rise in emotion in her, but it was gone as soon as it came. 

Kellei just about saw it yet said nothing. She just motioned and murmured, "But it's all just stories." She threw a grin at the soundless woman. "Comparable to the story that you're a demi-god."

Hope raised her right eyebrow into a perfect arc again. Her pink lips trembled with a concealed smirk, and she had a twinkle in her eyes.

"Or are you?" Kellei mumbled. She wanted a vocal response but nothing was offered from the gladiatrix. She let out a low sigh. She scratched her temple and mentioned, "Your master will be return in a candlemark." She lowered her hand and gazed up at the strong woman. "You're not as... dangerous as you present yourself."

Hope narrowed her eyes at this impression. She looked at the smaller woman and abruptly seized Kellei's arm in a ruthless manner.  
Kellei let out a yelp, which set off two slaves to rush over to them. But she told them to halt in spite of frightening circumstances. She held her eyes with the icy ones above her. 

She prayed her trust wasn't foolish tonight. 

Hope yanked the mistress into her body and coldly stared her down. She then forced Kellei to kneel down with her to the pearly stones at their feet.

Kellei grit her teeth but her knees brushed against the cold stones.

With her freehand, Hope collected two stones then displayed them to Kellei for a moment. She shut her hand around them and a low crunch sounded.

Kellei was perplexed until she noticed the white dust fall from the gladiatrix's fist. She gasped when the gladiatrix opened her hand and showed her the crushed stones.

Hope felt she'd demonstrated her point and tossed the white dust away. She then forced the other woman back to her feet and shoved her away.

Kellei staggered a few steps, but she gaped in amazement at the dark gladiatrix. She mumbled, "By the gods." She was breathing heavily yet didn't show any alarm.

Hope clenched her hands at her side and coldly stared at the mistress. She too breathed hard but out of fury.

"Mistress?" a slave called. 

Kellei glimpsed at the two slaves in close proximity. She ordered them to return to the house because she was fine. She focused on the gladiatrix and approached her without concern. She fiercely demanded, "Who are you?" She shook her head and corrected, "What are you?"

Hope didn't like the questions and barred her teeth.

But Kellei wouldn't stand down. She pressed the gladiatrix further and hotly commanded, "Tell me!" Her eyes were bright and flickered the firelight in them. "Why do you not speak?" She balled her hands up. "I know you understand me."

Hope's tension repeatedly passed through her body. She had taut muscles that showed in her arms. She held back her violent reaction to the younger woman's anger.

"You wish to hit me?" Kellei snapped. She took a step closer and pushed the gladiatrix. "Do it!" She stood against the taller woman, who hardly budged next to her. "Speak the only language you know!"

Hope promptly clutched the mistress's wrists and dispelled her. She pulled Kellei against her again. Her icy blue eyes glared at the mistress.

Kellei returned the cold glare equally and muttered, "You don't hit me because something about me is recognizable to you." She'd only assumed such a guess because of the gladiatrix's brief feelings last night in the cell. She swore that she examined sadness and hadn't realized it until much later. "Perhaps I remind you of home."

Hope's jaw flexed several times and her grip lessened on the mistress. She finally freed her and put space between them.

Kellei now had a feeling that she was on the right track. She tempted fate further and tried, "Talk to me." She looked at the slave's hard profile. "Please." She shook her head. "Maybe I can help you."

Hope shut her eyes and a slightly bitter look crossed her face. She composed herself and opened her eyes to the starry sky.

Kellei sighed in defeat and stopped for tonight. She drifted away and returned to the warmth of the fire.

Hope remained in the darkness, alone. She stayed there for awhile but finally joined the mistress by the fire. She didn't look at Kellei but gazed into the fire.

Kellei hugged herself but didn't speak again to the gladiatrix. She couldn't get anywhere and her tries were useless. What had she really hoped for? But after a long silence, she broke from the fire's crackle at hearing a bell sound. She knew that Regulus Maximus had most likely returned for his gladiator.

Hope stood up from her seat and prepared to be taken back.

Kellei glanced once at the gladiatrix then quietly went to the bench for the manacles and key ring. She'd already told her slaves to bring Regulus Maximus to her. But she indicated the manacles to Hope in hidden suggestion.

Hope did not object and merely turned her backside to the mistress. She brought her hands behind her and waited until the cold iron clamped around her wrists. She turned just as her master entered the courtyard with two guards.

Kellei shifted forward and greeted her guest.

Regulus stood before the wealthy woman and bowed. He then prompted, "I've returned for my gladiator."

"Of course, Maximus." Kellei stepped closer and handed him the key ring.

"I see she was on good behavior," Regulus commented.

"Yes." Kellei tucked her hands into her chlamys' folds.

"Did you find your answers?" Regulus inquired.

Kellei glanced at the gladiatrix. "I'm afraid not."

"She will not speak," Regulus reminded for the umpteenth time. "She is very stubborn, Titana. She is even harder to mate."

Kellei crinkled her eyebrows at such news. Her skin faintly crawled too.

Regulus couldn't control himself and explained, "I've tried breeding her in hopes to continue her legacy, but on several occasions she's killed the mates I've selected for her." He now frowned and clipped his key ring to his hip. "Such a shame too."

"Pity," Kellei muttered but her eyes held repulse that went unnoticed by the master. She then called, "Galenos." Her slave came to her, and she took the pouch he offered her. Once he stepped aside, Kellei gave the dinars to Regulus. "As promised, Maximus."

Regulus accepted the money but paused and suggested, "If you prefer, Titana we can find other arrangements than monetary to close our deal." He revealed a shameless smile. "I do favor trade too." But he was startled when the gladiatrix's cuffs made a sharp snap that grabbed his interest. He changed his focus to his slave, who was behind Kellei Titana. He was astounded to see her clear displeasure at his proposal.

Kellei glanced sideways at the livid gladiatrix but quickly diffused the situation. "I'm already engaged in a courtship that I cannot put at risk. But thank you for the... considerate offer, Maximus."

Regulus Maximus looked from the gladiatrix to the mistress. "Very well, but my suggestion still stands if you wish to lease my gladiator further."

"You're too thoughtful," Kellei replied. "Please be safe on your travels back." She stepped away and gazed up at the gladiatrix.

Hope passed the mistress, and she momentarily glimpsed at Kellei. In that instant, she expressed her gratitude towards Kellei's generosity tonight. Then she fell into step with her guards and left the courtyard with her master before her.

Kellei Titana remained coolly in the middle of her courtyard. She watched the gladiatrix leave her home. She was a mixture of aggravation, continued interest, and now worry for Hope. She would decide whether to make another attempt tomorrow or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've got questions or anything, drop an ask on my tumblr (yo-its-philly). Chapter 3 should be up by tonight since this was yesterdays update. Y'all are awesome! :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates, something unexpected came up. Thank you for your kind reviews and continued support. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

Kellei Titana cautiously followed the guard through the underground holding cells. She ignored the numerous whistles, hollers, and dodged past unexpected grabs. She didn't remember the holding cells being so packed the other day. But today another munera was being held then later also a venatio that would be completely bloody, yet it was very popular with the majority.

"This way, ma'am," the guard told her. "She is in the Ludus Magnus."

Kellei stayed close to the soldier. She'd heard his blather about Hope being in the Ludus Magnus and why this idiot persisted on taking the shortcut through the Flavian 

Amphitheater's hypogeum was beyond her. She faintly flinched when a low cry echoed through the stone hallways, but she hastened her pace.

"Straight through here." The soldier accompanied the affluent woman through a lengthy, torchlit passageway that directly joined with the Ludus Magnus. He and the wealthy lady bypassed a small number of soldiers leaving in the opposite path.

Kellei kept up with the guard although she lost track of her route. At last, she walked out into the sunshine, which caused her to protect her face until her eyes became accustomed to the sun. She followed the soldier but halted briefly when her feet touched dirt.

"Remain here, ma'am." The guard walked away from the wealthy woman and strolled out into the sandy arena where there were gladiators training among themselves. He caught sight of his boss and went straight to him. His lips rapidly moved while he talked to Regulus Maximus.

Kellei had dropped her hand from her face, and she noticed that Regulus Maximus stole a glimpse of her. She stayed next to the mouth's opening to the sand ring. At long last, the guard approached her and quickly directed her up to the steps that'd bring them to the upper level.

"She is in a room organizing herself for her battle in a while." The guard strode down the balcony that went by numerous numbered rooms. He finally drew near a guarded one that was assigned with the Roman numeral seven. He swiftly clarified the wealthy woman's company to the two guards, who were his comrades.

The left guard reached for the door and pushed it wide open for them.

Kellei trailed her guide into the tiny room that was well lit by candles and sunlight from a barred window. She rose her chin some as the gladiatrix got up from her chair next to a table. She couldn't help but admire the gladiatrix's bronze outfit that reminded her of hoplites in her motherland.

Hope remained alongside the table, her right hand relaxing on it, and her left bronze gauntlet glistened in the sunshine. She was completely suited in her bronze breastplate that was muscled in the stomach and her red tunic's skirt fanned out below. She sported laced boots and gleaming bronze greaves that extended from her shins to knees. On the table, her Chalcidian helmet lay with its red horsehair fan stretch across the cover.

Kellei was somewhat cautious until she saw the gladiatrix's composed features. She broke away from the guard and approached the gladiatrix. "I came to wish you good fortune today."

Hope neared the bold freewoman, who had undertook the risk to come to Ludus Magnus. She had an expressionless face, but she knew her eyes said enough.

"Also," Kellei softly began, "I have this for you." She lifted her right hand and unclenched her fingers. She offered a small white charm that was strung through black leather. "It's from my village. In Pella, we are known for our pebble mosaics." She observed how the gladiatrix throughly studied the necklace charm. "This design..." She pointed to the starburst in the rounded charm. "It's the Argead Star, which is my family's crest."

Hope looked up from the necklace to the mistress. Some of her iron control broke, and it showed on her face.

Kellei grasped the gladiatrix's much larger hand and softly placed the necklace into her palm. She closed Hope's hand over it and softly whispered, "Good luck today. I'll be watching." She didn't anticipate a reply of any kind so she walked away. She was closely trailed by the guard that lead her here.

Hope remained still in the little room then stooped her head once the door shut. She opened up her palm and studied the mosaic charm that was given to her. She couldn't understand why Kellei had done it or why Kellei was being nice to her. She stayed fixed for an unknown amount of time and considered the beautiful workmanship of the necklace that was all performed by hand. She ran her thumb across the starburst that was raised.

The gladiatrix was interrupted from her process when the door opened again, but it was a guard.

"Get your aspis and helmet, gladiator. You're expected in the arena in half a candlemark." The guard left the door opened while he waited for the female gladiator to leave with them.

Hope choose to wait until she was in her holding cell under the Flavian Amphitheater to put the necklace on. She raised her right wrist and placed the necklace down in her gauntlet for now. She then went to the wall and knelt in front of her large, round aspis that had the capital letter for alpha painted on it in red. She easily hefted the shield then expertly managed her arms through the shield's leather straps. She shrugged her shoulders once just to adjust the aspis perfectly on her backside then she grabbed her helmet, which she tucked under her right arm. She marched out of the room.

The guards glanced at the gladiatrix then the one to the left set off down the balcony. At the rear, he sensed the gladiatrix next followed by the other guard. They went down to the small portico on the north-west side of the Ludus Magnus. They slipped through the columns and moved toward the entry way to the underground path back to the amphitheater.

But Hope faltered because she took note of familiar voices by the mouth to the sandy arena. She glanced that way and her gaze pointed toward her master and Kellei Titana. After a faint tilt of her head, she picked up on their conversation even though they were rather faraway. She presumed they were conversing about pricing and about Kellei leasing Hope tonight after the fights.

Kellei had felt a hot stare on her so she broke from her discussion with Regulus Maximus. She linked eyes with Hope, who hid in the entryway to the underground passage. But Regulus' voice made her refocus on him.

"Let's go, gladiator," a guard commanded. He remained in the passage but had turned back once he comprehended that his charge hadn't followed.

Hope turned and entered the passage. She knew the way to her holding cell in the hypogeum. But her walk was unhurried because she was thinking heavily about Kellei Titana. Her concentration changed once she heard close footfall. She immediately spotted a male gladiator and a guard, and she glared at the gladiator as he passed her. She considered his backside over her shoulder then finally looked forward again. Just a few hundred paces was the entrance to the hypogeum.

Suddenly Hope jerked to a stop, at hearing a muffled cry. She was unexpectedly slammed by the other guard because she'd stopped so fast.

The guard hissed and barked, "Go, gladiator." He attempted to move her by pushing on the aspis, but he completely failed.

Hope singled out out a second cry that echoed down the passageway, and it made her take off. She tossed her helmet and rushed down the passage towards the Ludus Magnus.  
Not much further, she took in the sight of the fallen guards and the male gladiator acquire one of the swords. But she was filled with fear as the male gladiator went for Kellei Titana.

Kellei gave another shout and dove out of the way when the gladiator attempted to grab her. But she was cornered against the wall and the gladiator was very large compared to her.

"I only need a few minutes, good-looking." the gladiator mocked the wealthy woman. His Latin was rough but clearly comprehended.

Kellei ducked when he made another grab, but she was hooked in his free arm. She struggled against him until she was smashed against the wall, her head roughly thumped against the stone. She moaned quietly and sagged into the gladiator's large arm.

The gladiator was satisfied and placed her better against the wall. He had his hand on her hip but the loud footfall made him swiftly rethink his plans. Yet, he was too slow and was suddenly slammed by a measurable amount of weight. He lost the woman and was taken to the cold floor. He jiggled his head until his vision came back and saw the female gladiator seat on top of him. He'd lost track of his sword.

Hope had her left hand pressed fixed against the gladiator's chest. She listened to his ribs cracking beneath her hand. She balled up her right and made to slam him in the face.  
The gladiator's head snapped hard to the right after the stone-like fist punched him. He faded into black, yet he sensed his body being lifted off the floor then his sandals hang down above ground. He blinked twice and finally looked down at the dark gladiatrix, who had him by the throat with one hand. But he gasped at seeing the bright blue glow in her eyes that was anything but human.

Hope increased her grip on his throat and considered when his breathing would be cut off, permanently. From behind, she heard her two guards coming for her, but she couldn't  
be stopped. She had never encountered such rage as this and without a doubt it made her eyes erupt an icy blue glow.

The gladiator wrapped his hands around the gladiatrix's wrist. He struggled with her, but her hold was true. He felt his eyes roll back into his head.

The two guards finally arrived and yelled at the gladiatrix. One guard gaped in wonder at the gladiatrix's god-like power, and the icy blue glow in her eyes. But the other guard moved forward and grasped at her open hand to stop her. He cried for her to free the gladiator, but a glimpse at her face told him that she was unreachable.

Hope amplified her grip to the finishing force. She listened to the gladiator's last, frantic gurgles then she finally snapped his neck, completely. She no longer sensed a pulse from him. She opened her hand and observed him fall into a dead heap. She then gradually looked at the guard near her side.

The guard inverted one step, his sandal scraped over stone. He fingered his sword's hilt at his hip, but he somewhat relaxed because the gladiatrix's eyes no longer iced over with fury.

Hope abruptly seemed human again, and she quickly went to Kellei Titana. She knelt beside the comatose woman and carefully pressed her fingertips into Kellei's throat. She noticeably calmed.

One guard inhaled deeply and awkwardly asked, "Who is going to tell Regulus? This is not coming out of my pay."

The gladiatrix absentmindedly listened to the fools, but she paid attention to Kellei. She carefully pulled the small woman into her arms then rose up to her full height. She turned around and caught the guards' curious glances.

"Put her back..." The guard hesitated with his order because the gladiatrix shot him a warning glare. He firmly decided ending up like the male gladiator wasn't his wish. He backed off and exchanged a look with his comrade. "You should go after her. I'll tell Regulus."

The other guard just nodded then turned his head sidelong when Hope passed him. He rushed after the gladiatrix, who carried the wealthy woman to the hypogeum.  
Hope's pace was wide and quickly brought her into the hypogeum. She passed through the corridors and took the fastest route to the surface. She heard the guard on her trail. As she drifted past holding cells, she noted the competing gladiators backed away from the bars. She knew the look on her face most likely spoke volumes. Soon she spotted the sunlight that streamed beyond the entrance's mouth; she hiked up the sloping mouth.

Galenos waited for his mistress just beyond the hypogeum's entrance. He finished yet another circle and became more worried about his mistress. He should have followed her regardless of her orders to remain here. He cared very much for her. But he instantaneously came out of his revere at seeing the outfitted gladiatrix exiting the hypogeum. His eyes fell onto his mistress in the gladiatrix's arms. He was swiftly alarmed and hurried over to them.

Hope approached the mistress's slave but didn't release the mistress. She instead focused on the mistress's peaceful features. Hope sensed that she was waking up now. At the rear of her, the guard came to her side and watched them.

Kellei softly whimpered then felt her aching brow. She tested her eyes yet painfully squinted from the sunlight. She faintly curled in the warmth that was close to her. Her left hand touched warm, rippled metal, and it caused her to better focus. She recalled what'd happened earlier, and she quickly sat up.

The gladiatrix carefully shifted the younger woman because of the movements. She studied how Kellei came around and wary blue eyes peered up at her.

"Gods," Kellei mumbled. She again touched her brow then rested her palm flat against the bronze breastplate. "What happened?"

"You were attacked by a gladiator, ma'am," the guard explained. He shuffled on his feet and glanced up at the gladiatrix.

Kellei certainly remembered nearly being taken by the filthy beast. She just wasn't sure how she was okay let alone still alive. She also realized that she was being securely held by the gladiatrix. She peered up at the gladiatrix and asked, "You stopped him?"

Hope nodded in response, but her attention flickered to the mistress's slave.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Galenos anxiously checked.

"I think so." Kellei blinked a few times and mentioned, "It's just a headache from when I knocked my head." She looked back up at her protector. "I think I can stand."

Hope decided to find out so she gently lowered the small woman onto her feet. But she swiftly caught the swaying mistress by her hips.

"Like I said," Kellei joked, "I think I can." She took a deep lungful of air then found some balance again.

"Maybe we should return home?" Galenos recommended to his mistress.

Kellei was silence for a second then shook her head. She unconscientiously held onto Hope's gauntlet covered arm for aid. "I'm all right... it'll pass."

Galenos squirmed some but didn't object either. He would just have to maintain a closer eye on his mistress today.

Hope had a small frown, however, Kellei twisted to her.

"Thank you," Kellei softly but earnestly told the gladiatrix. "You saved my life."

Hope raised her chin at this fact. She took a step back and her hands slipped off Kellei's hips. She seemed to be a startled youngster now, which was opposite of her dominant  
nature.

Kellei was perplexed by such a response from the gladiatrix. She was anxious too and neared the reversing gladiatrix.

Hope instantly claimed self-control, her face a void mask again. She broke the moment by turning on her boots and retreated into the hypogeum.

"Wait," Kellei called. But her call fell on deaf ears. She strangely stared at the gladiatrix's retreating back.

The astonished guard also couldn't understand it, but he hastily chased after his charge. He needed to get her back to the holding cell.

Kellei took a step towards the hypogeum's entrance, but a confident grip on her shoulder stopped her.

"Ma'am, we will be late for the games," Galenos prompted. He hoped it would sway his mistress from returning to the hypogeum.

Kellei gave into her slave's silent wishes. She would soon enough see Hope again after the arena fights. She permitted her slave to guide her into the amphitheater where her seat beside her suitor lingered for her.

Back in the hypogeum, the gladiatrix went into an open holding cell. She listened to the iron door slam then the skeleton worked the lock. She disregarded it and drew near the barred window that overlooked a hectic street. She gave a heavy sigh after she set aside her thoughts about Kellei Titana. She wasn't as flustered as earlier about Kellei's comment.  
The gladiatrix reached into her gauntlet and fished out the necklace Kellei gave her. She examined the starburst again and seemed to debate whether to wear it or not. She made her choice and released the leather cord until it was wide enough. She bowed her head and slipped on the necklace but tightened up the cord behind her neck until the charm rested in the crook of her neck.

"Gladiator, time to go." The guard had re-emerged at the holding cell and unlocked it. He was now joined by another guard.

Hope turned and moved toward the opening door. She observed how the guards were edgy mostly likely due to her earlier display. She had a faint grin because they should be guarded about her. She passed them and started in the course of the elevator that'd take her up to the sandy arena above. Despite being in the hypogeum, she could hear the crowd's demands for the games to begin. She and several other gladiators would meet the feverish desires.

After rounding a corner, she spotted the elevator that was nearly crammed with three male gladiators dressed as a Hoplomachus too. She would join them in a staged battle against fifty enemy gladiators, who would pose as Persian soldiers. She and her team would demonstrate how the famous Spartan hoplites overcame King Xerxes so many centuries ago at the Battle of Thermopylae.

Hope stepped into the open space on the wood elevator then turned to face her guards.

"Where are her weapons?" the right guard barked.

The left guard was about to reply, but he was cut short by running footsteps.

"I had to collect... her... helmet," the heavily breathing soldier explained. He pushed past the other guards and held out the helmet first. But in his left hand, he had a sheathed xiphos and a long doru.

The gladiatrix received her Chalcidian helmet first, put it on swiftly, and took the xiphos and doru next. She felt the elevator hitch abruptly then the gears whined loudly.

The three soldiers backed away as the gladiators were lifted upwards and the ceiling opened up to expose the bright sun.

Hope quickly worked to hook her covered sword to her side. She then put the doru into her right hand and narrowed her eyes as her face passed the ledge of the arena's floor. She couldn't overlook the spectators' commanding roar as they were brought into their eyes. Once the elevator linked with the arena's floor, she and other gladiators ran off and took their positions. She only had a quick beat to swing off her shield and fasten it to her left arm.

On the other side of the ring, there was a low din of metal striking metal as fifty gladiators marched through the sand. They formally aligned themselves and starkly stood out compared to the four gladiators dressed as Greece's bronze hoplites.

From the northern box, a heavy man approached the rail where the Caesar's purple flag lifted in the breeze. His appearance caused most silence, and he gathered his broadcasting voice. He boomed, "Caesar welcomes all those of Rome to the third of the seventh day of the games. This morning, your Caesar brings you a most famous battle from just across the Ionian Sea." He dropped his extended hand to the large Persian force. "King Xerxes has sent his grand army of barbarians that no human eye can fathom!" He paused because the crowd cried out in response. "But," he called out, which settled some of the spectators. "The great Spartan king, Leonides, and his three hundred Herculean hoplites meet King Xerxes's forces at the pass in Thermopylae." He shifted his hand to the four Hoplomachi that stood at the other end of the arena.

The spectators gave cheers of anticipation and called out for the Spartan hoplites in the mock battle.

The announcer lowered his hand then shouted, "A Spartan never retreats!" He returned to his seat, which signified the start of the staged battle.

"Prepare your arrows," a Persian gladiator cried out to the others.

The three male Hoplomachi exchanged glances, but they speedily gathered into a defense against the pending attack from overhead. Two Hoplomachi knelt down and placed their  
shields in front of them. The other two gladiators rushed behind them and brought their shields over top of them for a full front and overhead protection.

"Fire!" a Persian gladiator hollered.

Hope had her aspis above her head. She gritted her teeth just before the rain of arrowheads struck her aspis. She gripped her long spear in her right hand because as soon as the arrows ceased then they would retaliate. Finally the pelting of arrows stopped then she, like her comrades, gave out furious war cries.

The two knelt gladiators jumped to their feet, hefted their spears, and took two large running steps.

Hope and the third gladiator soon followed step. She put all her strength behind her throw and sent her doru whistling through the air. She victoriously speared five Persian gladiators in the stomach and caused the spectators to cheer.

One Hoplomachus gladiator glanced at the gladiatrix in mild surprise. But he snapped out of it when another Hoplomachus ordered them to line up and prepare their shields. He quickly raised his aspis like his comrades.

"Ready your swords," the Persian gladiator commanded.

The Hoplomachi had their shields forward and touching then in unison they unsheathed their short swords. They waved them briefly, cried out, and pounded their shields twice before they began their charge.

"Attack! Attack!"

The thirty-seven Persian gladiators gave out shouts and cries then ran forward with their swords at the ready. They had no shields like the Hoplomachi so they harshly slammed into the Hoplomachi like a human wave.

The Hoplomachi kept their line solid and managed to stab several opponents in the shoulder or head and sent them to the sand. They pressed forward for only so long until the Persian gladiators swept around their line and encircled them. Suddenly the battle erupted in the arena as the heavily outnumbered Hoplomachi fought the thirty remaining Persian gladiators.

The spectators shouted and hollered in pure excitement at the mock Battle of Thermopylae despite everybody knew the famous story about the Spartans' fate. Another crash of cheers broke out when the first Hoplomachus gladiator took a sword in his stomach and fell.

Suddenly the Persian gladiators disengaged and reorganized in a full circle around the last three Hoplomachi. They chanted uncanny promises of death for the Hoplomachi.  
The Hoplomachi gladiators pressed their backs into each other, raised their shields, and squeezed their grips on their bloody swords. They breathed hard and used this minor break to recover before the next battle. But it quickly ended when a command was sent out to attack the Hoplomachi again. They braced themselves for the onslaught.  
It didn't take long for a second Hoplomachus gladiator to die by a sword plunge to his chest. However, he drove his xiphos into his killer's stomach and took him down too. He fell to his knees as the crowd's roar filled his ears then it went noiseless because his head was lobbed off from behind.

The gladiatrix was separated from her only comrade, but she fought with precision and skill that was unmatched by any Persian gladiator. She'd estimated that a dozen or so opponents were left. She swiped her shield when two gladiators came at her, and she sent them flying into others. She stepped to her right and swiftly extended her xiphos out. 

Her thrust sliced through a Persian gladiator's stomach, and she kicked him off her blade.

The male Hoplomachus had taken out an enemy, but he was suddenly run through from behind just below his breastplate. He lifted his eyes to the blue sky and sent a prayer to the gods before he slipped off the blade. His last breath was knocked from him when he met the hot sand.

The spectators feverishly cried out when the last Hoplomachus standing was the gladiatrix. They waved their arms and cheered on the last standing Hoplomachus then the crowd started chanting, "Leonidas! Leonidas!"

However, there was one spectator at the front that did not chant. Kellei Titana tightly clenched the stone rail and fearfully watched the gladiatrix battle the last ten Persian gladiators. She could not imagine how the gladiatrix would survive such terrible odds. Beside her was her suitor, and he was enthralled by the spectacular battle.

Kellei huffed when a gladiator swiped at the gladiatrix's head without mercy. She clutched the stone rail for support.

The gladiatrix sensed the swift blade coming at the right. She raised her arm higher, and her bronze gauntlet took the ruthless blow. She was not at all deterred and slammed her elbow into her attacker's face. In return, she was spotted with blood, but she brought her sword roughly and sliced his neck open. Despite she'd killed another enemy, two replaced him much to her excitement.

The Roman masses continued chanting for the gladiatrix that acted as King Leonides himself. Each time the gladiatrix slashed open another Persian gladiator, they bellowed in great pleasure. The mock battle was further than grand as the gladiatrix plagued the sands with bodies and colored herself red. The arena soon watered down down to six Persian gladiators and the single gladiatrix, who was encircled by them.

All at once, the six gladiators gave battle shouts and charged the Hoplomachus in an enraged fever. They ready their swords and were gritty to kill her with six blades.  
Hope instantly dropped to her knees and covered herself with the aspis. She dug her right palm down into the sand when the six massive gladiators collided with her from all over. She dug her nails into the burning sand, but she still had her xiphos in front of her. She slightly hunched down from the extreme weight then there were the sharp hisses from the gladiators' blades coming under her shield. But the strong gladiatrix did not scream when the blades cut across her stomach, arms, or legs.

The crowd was rocked by the conviction that the gladiatrix was now dead. They'd watched how the Persian gladiators drove their blades under the aspis at the gladiatrix. But the spectators waited in anxiety for the gladiators to draw away and surely reveal the fallen gladiatrix. Kellei held onto optimism although her logic told her it was outright impossible.  
In the heartbeats of silence, a powerful snarl started from under the Persian gladiators then they were raised by the aspis that flowed upwards. Some gladiators lost their swords while others were launched high up before they crashed into the sand hundred of paces away. And the mighty growl had turned into powerful roar that echoed throughout the amphitheater.

The gladiatrix held her scarred aspis to the sky and readied her xiphos for an anticipation of attacks. Her god-like war cry fell from her lips as she launched into an assault on her enemy. She swiped her shield around just as a gladiator came for her. She slammed him across the face and broke his skull. Then she plunged her blade into the sand, tore her aspis free, and drove the aspis's edge down through the sand, almost to the hypogeum below.

Another gladiator made a dash for the wounded gladiatrix that would not die. He swiped at her exposed neck, but his blade was caught in her hand. He went slack jaw at her god-like ability.

Hope bared her teeth at him and held firmly the blade that cut into her palm. But she suddenly jerked down on the blade and snapped it apart. She still had the tip of the blade and swiftly drove it into the enemy's chest. She then threw him and swiftly grabbed her xiphos before the next gladiators came at her.  
The first gladiator challenged Hope with some attacks, but she parried each one with no trouble. She then sensed the other gladiator making a try for her uncovered side. She simply raised her left gauntlet and deterred his blow. Then she kicked the left gladiator's sword from his hand but the right one came at her again. Hope bent from the thrust and delivered a solid punch to his face that sent him to the sand.

The left gladiator hastened for his sword, but his blade was stepped on by the gladiatrix. He peered up into lifeless iron eyes then he was grabbed by his leather collar. He screamed upon hearing the gladiatrix's feral growl.

Hope had hastily drug the resisting gladiator across the sand to her upright shield. She threw him face first into her rooted shield and watched him bounce back into the sand. Just behind she sensed the other gladiator that raised his sword. She spun around and plunged her xiphos into his stomach. She held still with the gladiator's blood trickling over her hilt, and she listened to the crowd's cheers. She wrenched her blade for good measure then swiftly extracted it.

The gladiatrix then returned to her earlier enemy by her aspis. She grabbed him by the back of his head, lifted him, and promptly slammed his face into the shield's edge. Her shield was coated in brain matter and blood, but Hope dropped the now dead gladiator.

The last two Persian gladiators had backed away out of terror from the fight. They now firmly believed that the gladiatrix was a demi-god. They could only plead for mercy, but a glance at the masses told them only a painless death would be any sympathy.

Hope faced the last gladiators. In her right hand, her bloody xiphos swayed at her side as she leisurely moved toward her counterparts. She had fire eyes that were lit up vibrantly by the direct sunlight. Her bronze breastplate was splattered with mixed blood and dirt just like her uncovered skin. There were irritated wounds on her arms and legs, yet they did not slow her. She continued her approached for her last kills.

The two gladiators were evidently terrified as they kept away from the gladiatrix. The right gladiator tossed his weapon to the sand then ran towards the nearby exit even though it was sealed shut.

Hope threw her xiphos in the air, caught it by its blade tip, and bent her arm backwards. She gave a quick yell then precisely threw her short sword at her running target. She hit the fleeing gladiator in the back and stabbed his heart. She then transferred her full concentration to the last gladiator.

The audience called out for the gladiatrix regardless of history King Leonides had died in battle. They'd switched from chanting the legendary king's name to the gladiatrix's infamous name. They then curled their hands, pointed their thumbs, and shook their fists at the last Persian gladiator. They screamed for the gladiator's death.

The Persian gladiator recognized he had little to no chance of survival. But unlike his previous comrade, he would not flee from battle. He grounded himself and waited for the enemy to come to him. He held his sword diagonally and knew it was his only help right now. Once the gladiatrix was near enough, he attacked her with numerous slashes and thrusts.

Hope either leaped away or dodged from them before she was hit. She waited for an opening and found it after the gladiator misjudged his footing. She kicked him in his knee, which cracked loudly.

The gladiator howled in anguish and messily lashed out at the gladiatrix.

The Hoplomachus caught his wrist and held tightly. She placed herself behind him then forced him down onto his knees.

The gladiator completely whimpered at the extensive injury to his knee. He was held down by a bone crushing clench on his left shoulder. He fearfully gaped at the gladiatrix's hand that clamped over his right hand so that he couldn't drop his sword. Yet with his freehand, he gripped the gladiatrix's right wrist and fought to stop her.

The gladiatrix was much stronger than her foe. She loomed over him, her outline falling over him. She easily continued forcing him to bringing his sword closer to his throat. She could tell the audience were captivated by her drawn out kill. But finally, Hope had the gladiator's sharp edge at his neck, and she jerked it inward without guilt. Soon her hand was caked by warm blood that trickled over her knuckles then fell to the golden sand. She no longer picked up the gladiator's breathing so she freed his hand and shoulder.

The Romans howled in ecstasy once the last Persian gladiator was killed for the splendor of Greece. They called out for the gladiatrix and applauded her on her bloody conquest in the arena. Numerous were out of their seats and rejoicing the won battle even if it hadn't taken place that way in history.

Hope remained immobile for a minute and soaked in the crowd's approval. She then steadily made a circle in her same spot so she could take in all the thrilled faces including the Caesar's. However, her exceptional vision identified one seated observer that was not entertained by her bloodshed.

Kellei Titana had a dissimilar kind of knot in her stomach; one she tried to manage from making her sick. She abruptly rose like the rest but definitely not out of admiration for the gladiatrix. She fleetingly looked at her suitor and gave him an remorseful look because she couldn't say anything. She twisted on her heels then walked into the aisle. She escaped the grisly massacre down in the arena's sands that would without doubt bother her. Kellei was not like the barbaric Romans because at heart she was still an honorable Greek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, concerns? Ask me on tumblr (yo-its-philly). The next two chapters will be uploaded sometime today. If not bug the hell out of me haha. As always feedback is welcome.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for taking so long. Enjoy guys!

Chapter 4

The legendary gladiatrix, Hope, stood tall but edgy before her short-term mistress, who had her on loan for tonight. She had icy blue eyes that mimicked the Earth's seas after a violent rainstorm. Her russet hair flowed in front of her face, but her shackles stopped her so she shook the hair out of her face. The Argead Star charm replicated the setting sun's red underline features, and it was the only part of her that'd stayed dirt free after the battles in the arena.

"I will be back a few candlemarks after dawn," Regulus Maximus arranged with the wealthy woman.

"See that you're not a candlemark before or after." Kellei Titana then obtained a small satchel of dinars from Galenos.

The slave holder took the trade, bent his head, and spun to depart. He glimpsed at his gladiator, who lingered like a sculpture and was set on Kellei Titana. Titus furrowed his lips faintly then movied into his shackled slave's breathing space. "Don't do anything foolish." he cautioned the gladiatrix then stepped back. He and his two guards strode out of the courtyard with a slave guide from Titana's house.

Hope's eyes glanced towards her owner's fading, round shape. There were days she played with murdering him, but she didn't want to lose her cover. What a pain it would be if she slaughtered him. Right now it would do more harm than good.

"You exchanged blows... a lot today," Kellei began. Her uncertainty showed how she didn't desire to continue the topic, yet she forced herself into it. She moved toward the gladiatrix with small steps. "You killed quite a few enemies today."

Hope had her complete concentration on the freewoman, and she carefully paid attention even though she'd stay silent.

Kellei placed herself in front of the older but the more physically powerful woman. Before she hadn't stared into the gladiatrix's eyes, but tonight she did so and hunted for life. 

She could not find a soul in them, and it coiled her abdomen.

The gladiatrix stared back and kept an indecipherable face. But she knew Kellei Titana sought after answers to unrelated questions.

"How many have you slaughtered?" Kellei muttered. "How does it make you feel?" She shook her head and slit her chocolate eyes. "You're an unwavering warrior... unyielding and unwavering to end the show for the majority." She didn't obtain a solitary answer but quietly murmured, "You are lively when you take life... as if the gods made you to destroy."  
Hope lifted her chin faintly at the discolored truth in Kellei's last words. She struggled against her internal instincts that were engraved in her for the first time. She only had such trouble while in Kellei Titana's presence, and she'd countermanded her effort each time. She balled up her hands behind her back as her instincts teased her.

Kellei gave a low groan and gently begged, "Will you not defend yourself with words?" She was heavy with irritation and distress. "Or are you really a cruel, killing machine with no soul?" Without care, she pushed the gladiatrix in hopes she'd get some response. "How many have you killed?" She again ruthlessly shoved against the gladiatrix and hotly yelled, 

"Why don't you value life?"

Hope suddenly growled between the vocal mistreatment and the hot-tempered touches. There was no forewarning further than the sharp, metal crack at her back. Then Hope's hands shot frontward, and she grabbed Kellei Titana by the throat. She pulled the petite woman off the ground and raised her until her arm was stretched out.

"Titana!" Galenos shouted and dashed forward to help his mistress.

The gladiatrix was prepared and caught him by his reaching arm. She simply threw him far away in the courtyard.

Galenos slammed ruthlessly into an olive tree, slid down it, and remained out cold as blood dripped down his right temple.

Kellei swung her feet in midair but struggled with the gladiatrix's indestructible grip.

Hope slowly turned her head back to Kellei Titana after she knew the favored slave wouldn't get back up. She had a hardened look and frozen eyes.

Kellei fought for air. However, she thought her heart would stop not from the gladiatrix's hand but those arctic blue eyes that gleamed brightly. She wanted to cry out for help, yet her vocals were cut off.

Hope read the woman's courage through Kellei's body and eyes. She had never observed this in the past before she killed others. She was haunted by her crucially engraved instincts desire as she held Kellei's life in her fingers. Yet, she couldn't completely work out what this would mean with her instincts; there were too many variables to consider. Nor could she find facts to clear up or extend her calculated instincts.

What made it harder for Hope was she wanted to ignore her robotic instincts when it came to Kellei Titana. She knew what was vital, yet she continued to ignore it because she was earnestly fascinated in Kellei. Perhaps she could ignore her ruthless killing instincts for awhile longer because Kellei Titana was different.

Kellei dipped her head back as the last few breaths became a fight. She shut her eyes yet white floods of light filled her vision. She barely rasped, "May the gods give you a soul." 

Finally she found peace after her last prayer for the lost gladiatrix. She soon felt light and free in a dark land, but she hoped for Charon's ride if she had a dinar to spare him.  
But her journey to the underworld was stretched and filled by strange visions, in particular of her killer. Kellei could not flee the gladiatrix even in the afterlife as if it was her never-ending curse. Still though, she pleaded that the gods or any merciless god would see to the gladiatrix's lost soul and heart. Perhaps it would be Aphrodite that would see to the gladiatrix before it was overdue.

Just as Kellei hoped to reach the banks of the river Acheron, her mind grew weighty and a dull thump returned to her throat. She released a low moan as the white lights surrounded her again. She could make out feeling in her fingertips and all around her it was soft. Gradually Kellei enticed fate by seeing if her eyes would open to a new world or not. She was soon welcomed by a blurred face that seemed strangely familiar.

The outlined figure called out the same word a few times then bent nearer and showed a concerned face. Finally his anxious voice made sense as he repeated his mistress's name.

After another moan, Kellei blinked some more then the distinct scent from candles enclosed her. There was also that mild olive perfume that was mixed in the blaze that were unique. She now comprehended she was safely resting in her bed and surrounded by her white sheets.

"Titana?" Galenos plead and delicately touched his owner's shoulder.

Kellei turned her head away for a beat then turned back to her slave. She checked her left arm and felt her brow. "What happ..." She swallowed against the tenderness in her throat.

The slave recognized the partial question. "You were nearly choked to death, ma'am." He was visibly still worried and despairingly looked at her red throat. "But she freed you then carried you inside to the others."

Kellei massaged her face and tried recollecting the last memories. She knew nil about blacking out or being brought into the house. She was sure she'd traversed into Hade's realm. However, she did recall how Galenos came to her aide and was injured for it.

"Are you alright, Galenos?"

The slave was appreciative for his mistress's worry and quickly retorted, "Just a headache, mistress... nothing to cause alarm." He returned the discussion back to his owner. "But you were injured more than I." He creased his brow. "Shall I bring back the healer?"

Kellei now sat up and answered, "No." She shook her head at the slave's fears. "I will be fine." She could tell she hadn't diminished the slave's worry. She was always thankful for 

Galenos, who was becoming an aging man with gray locks that scattered about his hair. "I could use something to drink though."

"Of course." Galenos rushed across the room and collected a mug of watered wine after he poured it.

Kellei sat straight, observed her slave, and warily asked, "Where is she now?"

"I have her under watch in the courtyard, mistress." Galenos was back at the bed side and cautiously pass over the mug.

Kellei sought to find out more, but she first drank the cool liquid that eased the soreness. She cleared the air in her throat then tempted, "You alerted the vigiles?"

The slave rapidly shook his head. "I wanted to but she seems submissive now... too submissive."

The mistress was interested in Galenos' choice of words; although she was glad he didn't retrieve the city's watchmen, who would have most likely taken away the gladiatrix. She   
suspected then that the gladiatrix would be sentenced to death.

"Do you wish for me to get them?" Galenos checked.

Kellei first disapprovingly shook her head then prompted, "If she really wanted to kill me, she would have ended it long ago." She finished off her mug's contents

The slave was not as certain, and he always worried for his mistress. "She looked... crazed and merciless. It is dangerous to have her here."

Kellei passed back the mug and threw him a smile. "Are you mothering me, Galenos?" She now dangled her legs over the bed's side.

Galenos frowned and took a step back. "I am only worried for you, Titana." He cupped the empty mug in both hands. "She is unsafe to be around, clearly." His chin motioned to her red neck was an indicator. "You seem so calm about it."

Kellei gripped the bed sheets and studied the stone floor past her sandals. "I learned my lesson." She peered up at him. "But she did save my life too, Galenos."

"Does that justifiy her attempt tonight?" the slave questioned. He seldom argued with his mistress, but the few times he did it, he was thankful because few to no slaves had such rights with their master. It'd taken many, many years for Galenos to achieve this right with his mistress that could only be conceded in private such as now.

"No," Kellei whispered, "No it doesn't." She stood up and found her body had indeed improved from the earlier near death incident. "But it does tell me one thing about her nature." She faced her slave after she leveled out her chiton. "She saved me because she cares. She fought back against me because she cares." She tilted her head and whispered, "Some part of her is human after all."

Galenos was still concerned and knew that his mistress would face the gladiatrix again. He gave a quiet sigh yet a soft touch to his cheek made him focus on his owner's beautiful features.

"I'll be more cautious, Galenos." Kellei gently patted his cheek once then slid past him. "I am hungry too."

The slave took the hint and pursued his mistress. "I will have a meal ready for you. What of our... visitor?" He undeniably drew at his last word in irritation.

Kellei halt briefly by the flurry of curtains that closed off her bedroom. She reached for them but turned her head sideways to Galenos, who was putting back the used mug. "Something light... for us both." She arched an eyebrow at her slave in a concealed reminder to be kind about their uncontrollable guest. She said nothing more then slipped out of the room.

Out in the courtyard, the lone gladiatrix sat under an olive tree on a stone bench. She absentmindedly looked intently at the beautiful night sky that was covered by twinkling stars. She was rather intent, rigid, and never moving besides the calm rise and fall of her chest. Yet she softly tilted her head because she sensed a new presence in the courtyard from behind her. She knew there were other slaves speckled about in or around the courtyard that watched her, and she paid no attention to them. From the corner of her view, Kellei Titana emerged and stared directly at her. She didn't acknowledge the younger woman and stayed fixed on the stars like they were her only friend.

Kellei folded her arms and had a firm expression. "I will be eating soon... if you want to join me." She hesitated and collected her next thoughts. She needed the powerful gladiatrix to have an awareness between them. She drew together her inner strength, took a step closer, and lowered her voice into an livid tone, "I swear if you ever touch me like that again, I promise you that an entire legion will hunt you down then slowly kill you."

Hope blinked once as she processed the serious threat that wasn't a bolster of any kind. She gradually turned her head to Kellei Titana.

"It will not matter if you are a demi-god or not; others of your kind have been killed before," Kellei swore. "And if you are immortal then be ready to spend eternity in pieces." She slightly bent in Hope's direction. "Are we clear?"

Hope held the older woman's cold stare, and she knew some form of response was needed from her. She briefly lowered her gaze to Kellei's red throat then lifted her dull blue eyes. After a long beat, she inclined her head in full understanding.

"Good," Kellei murmured. She then left the gladiatrix to her solitude on the bench under the olive tree. She instead went to the courtyard's west corner where the slaves were preparing a meal at the table. She became more hungry upon seeing the meal. Her slaves told her to please start eating before some of it chilled by the cool night.

The mistress silently ate unaccompanied tonight unlike last night. She ate leisurely because of her throats soreness, but was thankful to be eating at all. She savored the lamb tonight that reminded her of home back in Pella. She sometimes thought about returning to her home countryside even though it would disrupt her entire life. Those dreams were only fantasies because her life was now Rome and so was her suitor's wants.

Occasionally as Kellei ate, she glimpsed across the courtyard and studied the moon coated gladiatrix that never moved or joined her. She wondered how the gladiatrix survived much less fought so well with such a small amount of food or fluids. She concluded it was just another mystery that was added to the list. Kellei wasn't even surprised that the gladiatrix didn't join her tonight. She momentarily wondered whether or not Hope felt guilty or wrong about earlier this evening.

After her plentiful meal, Kellei retrieved her chlamys from Galenos. She draped it about her shoulders then loosely brought it around her front so it'd chase away the cold air. She then collected herself and started back towards the lone gladiatrix, however, Galenos was on her heels.

The slave stopped short when his mistress suddenly halted only after a few steps.

"Wait further away, Galenos," the mistress ordered.

The slave clearly wasn't thrilled by the order and almost seemed ready to break it.

"Less you wish to muck the stables for a fortnight," Kellei warned. She knew how much he hated to do such work. She raised her eyebrow and waited for his choice.

Galenos wordlessly breathed out then bowed forward. "As you wish, mistress." He could not argue her here with so many slaves nearby. He gave in and watched her go to the gladiatrix. He intended to keep a wary eye on them and stay within close range. He didn't trust the gladiatrix, not even for a beat.

Kellei Titana quietly neared the seated gladiatrix and again stood beside the bench. But like Hope, she stared up at the stars as if they indeed had answers. She couldn't find them though and wondered if she'd ever get the gladiatrix to open up to her. She was losing hope yet again because she suspected in a handful of days or so that Regulus Maximus would leave Rome, with the gladiatrix. At dinner, she resolved that it was useless, and she should be thankful that she wasn't killed at some point for her effort.

By tomorrow, perhaps the days could get back to normal. Kellei had already planned to spend time with her suitor, Cato Scipio, after she'd rudely left the arena in a flight. She felt she owed him an apology and hoped it hadn't irritated him. However, Cato knew that Kellei wasn't that fond of the games like natural born Romans. But tomorrow's normalcy felt encouraging to Kellei after her tired attempts with the gladiatrix. Kellei continued mapping out her plans for herself and Cato until a low but strong voice crashed into her thoughts and plans.

"How does one obtain a soul?"

Kellei felt the slurred beat from her heart before it jumped into her sore throat. She nearly believed it was her overactive imagination or wishes getting the best of her. But she gazed down at the gladiatrix, who intently stared up at her in waiting to the searching inquiry. Kellei breathed sharply and realized her knees trembled at the unexpected voice given to the gladiatrix.

However, Kellei Titana tried acting as if they were talking ever since they met because she carefully sat down on the bench's end. She gathered her hands into her concealed lap, repeated the gladiatrix's question, and cautiously replied, "There is no reason to obtain one... everybody has a soul."

"But my kind do not," the gladiatrix flatly stated.

Kellei swallowed hard and took in Hope's matter of fact tone. She couldn't have imagined the gladiatrix's voice, but she hadn't expected it to seem shallow or lifeless. She seriously considered Hope's response and became focused on the topic. "Your kind?" she first checked.

Hope blinked once then turned her head away. "Yes... my kind." She thought out how to clarify it better for Kellei Titana. "Demi-gods... we do not have souls."

Kellei furrowed her brow at such odd news. But she now had one piece of truth; Hope was indeed a demi-god. She bit her bottom lip then gently argued, "Even demi-gods have souls. How else can they go to the afterlife?" She shook her head and further ventured, "We all must have souls or else we'd cease to exist after mortality."

Hope was silent for awhile then softly concluded, "Then I will no longer exist." Yet she determined her existence didn't matter when the stars didn't properly align years ago.  
Kellei frowned at the younger woman and mulled over such dark thoughts. She was about to speak more but stayed hushed because Hope spoke again.

"Do gods have souls?"

Kellei was stumped at such a challenge. She had never considered it nor heard it discussed before by the priests.

"They must not," Hope quietly continued, "because they are immortal. They do not continue into the afterlife." She looked at Kellei again. "But someday, they will die then no longer exist."

Kellei studied the gladiatrix and tried fathoming how their first conversation was so physiological. She'd never expected it from an enslaved gladiator. She gathered herself and fought, "Time is endless like the gods. They will never die."

Hope tilted her head at the older woman. She then corrected, "Time is a human invention." She curiously watched Kellei's features but softly added, "Just as there is beginning, there comes an end to everything. Someday this will happen to the gods."

Kellei brushed back a stray lock from her face and gathered herself to keep talking this out. She wasn't sure where it'd lead them, but she was happy to have a conversation. 

"Regardless of the gods, you must have been born with a soul." Yet even her tone held skepticism.

Hope easily detected this but never showed any response to it. She instead explained, "A god, who is soulless, made me therefore I too am soulless."

"But the gods birthed humans... just like you were," Kellei argued.

The gladiatrix was quiet for a moment then glanced at the mistress. "No, Gaia gave birth to humans. Humans were the Golden Race in the beginning. They did not suffer from old age, disease, and the earth gave them fruit that they did not have to harvest. It is said humans serenely died in their sleep then turn into good spirits and tried guiding living humans towards good lives."

"Yes," Kellei gently agreed. She recalled the story from childhood because she deeply favored it. "Then Zeus formed the Silver Race, who were evil... a brutal and egotistical race that didn't worship Zeus or the other Olympians. So Zeus killed them all in a great flood that turned them into evil spirits in the underworld. But the Titan, Prometheus, aided the Silver Race and brought them back through clay and water."

Hope looked at the mistress then continued, "Prometheus helped the Silver Race become as superior as the gods. He gave them fire and showed them how to secretly sacrifice animal innards to the Olympian gods and keep the best meat for themselves."

"Zeus was furious again," Kellei agreed. "So he killed the Silver Race through flood again but Deucalion and his wife, Pyrrha, survived on an ark. Then Prometheus's mother told them how to bring back the humans by throwing the bones of the 'ancestor of all' over their shoulders. They realized the riddle meant Gaia so they threw stones over their shoulders. From Deucalion's throws, men were born and Pyrrha bore the women."

"That is the Bronze Race," Hope recalled from the ancient story. "They were quite intelligent and forged metal... technology advanced to new heights. But they slaughtered each other from their technology. The gods took pity this time and bred with the female humans and briefly created the Age of Heroes. After the heroes died, they went to the Isles of the Blessed and their offspring started the Iron Race."

"Our race," Kellei murmured. She nodded twice then muttered, "A race mixed with both good and evil in their nature." She sighed and focused on Hope. "Hesiod, the Greek poet, told that the Iron Race will end when the children go gray, men dishonor their parents, and cities are destroyed all the while evil men are being praised."

Hope had never heard those words from Hesiod, but she seriously considered them. She concluded there was absolute truth in his hypothesis.

"Perhaps it isn't that you don't have a soul," Kellei tried, "but that you lost it." She curiously studied the gladiatrix but couldn't read anything on that cool face.

Hope was quiet and returned the mistress's stare. She turned away her gaze and focused on the stars again.

Kellei couldn't figure out what else would relieve the gladiatrix's worry. She let it go for now and her eyes drifted over the gladiatrix's body. She noticed the slave wore the shackles even though the shackle had been broken apart. She effortlessly remembered how it'd occurred and couldn't envision how strong the gladiatrix really was if she could split iron.

The mistress reached into her chlamys' folds and reclaimed the ringed key attached on her girdle. She stood up and offered the key in silent indicator to brief freedom.

Hope took the request by simply holding out her left wrist first. She watched the shackle slip away then her right wrist was freed too.

Kellei examined the broken shackles and muttered, "He'll almost certainly want me to pay for these." She shook her head and just carelessly dropped them to the ground. She then allowed the key to fall on top of them because they were worthless now. She returned to her previous seat but a little closer to Hope yet still a lot of room between them.

The gladiatrix didn't bother rubbing her wrists like a typical human. She acted as if the shackles had never been there. Although she examined her hands as if seeing them for the first time.

Kellei played with her chlamys for a few seconds then cautiously offered, "Perhaps you would enjoy a bath?" She tilted her head to the side and added, "It seems your master overlooks your wellbeing."

Hope didn't complain or agree and just stayed silence. But it was more that Regulus Maximus recognized that his female gladiator could mend amazingly fast and required very little food or wine. He'd been even further appreciative for such a brilliantly bred gladiator in his record. All that Regulus Maximus supplied was clean water, salt, and the infrequent stitches to the gladiatrix's battle wounds. Otherwise, the gladiatrix needed naught else to live and fight.

Finally, Hope nodded at the mistress's previous inquiry about a bath. She'd only taken three baths since becoming a gladiator for Regulus and one had been last night in Kellei's house. She usually was limited to a water bucket and cloth to wash down her body of the blood, grime, and sweat from battles and practice. She'd become very grateful for a hot bath and being surrounded by the soft olive scents given off by the water, soap, and candles.

Kellei Titana got on her feet and waited for the gladiatrix to follow her to the house. She felt the slave directly behind her. She measured whether or not Hope would continue to talk or not. Maybe it was just a weak moment and now Hope would clam up again. Kellei was optimistic and did not plan to let the gladiatrix slide back into the lonesome silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is welcome. Drop an ask in my tumblr if you got questions, concerns or comments.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for not getting this up sooner. Real life came and bit me in the ass. Also my stupid computer crashed and I had to rewrite this chapter.This is quite short compared to the previous chapters, but better then nothing! Any mistakes are my own and I blame lack of sleep. Enjoy! This chapter pertains to the title, we also find out more about Hope.

Chapter 5

Hope was disrobed of her typical attire, and she gracefully climbed the granite steps into the large bathing pool. Her strong, powerfully built body vanished under the white, steamy water that set off a mixed scent of olive and laurel. She breathed in the warmth and truly felt an easiness to her body that was unusual.

From a side of the bathing pool, Kellei Titana had stared at how the gladiatrix sensually slipped into the water. She emptied her thoughts and merely nodded at her two handmaidens, who waited to remove her silk robe. Once she was free of her robe, she crossed to the steps and made her way into the pool next.

The gladiatrix turned once she sensed that the mistress was joining her. She took in Kellei's nude form and recalled how humans were more open than what she was use to. She remained still but soon found Kellei in front of her.

The mistress gave a warm smile to the gladiatrix. She noted how the warm, scented water calmed them both, and she was happy for it. She felt the water gently lap at the back of her neck since her hair was up in a classic bun. She reached up and gingerly collected the gladiatrix's necklace into her fingertips.

"You may want to remove it so the water doesn't tire the leather," the mistress suggested.

Hope seriously considered the request, but she covered the mistress's smaller hand with hers and held her stare with the mistress.  
Kellei studied the gladiatrix's stern features, yet those icy blue eyes were slightly more revealing than normal. She canted her head and wondered if Hope would say anything back  
or if it was the silent game again.

The gladiatrix cut her eyes to the handmaidens, who waited to bathe their mistress and the gladiatrix. But Hope's eyes sharply flickered back to Kellei, and she arched her right eyebrow in silent appeal.

Kellei slightly narrowed her eyes, but she freed the charm and partially turned towards the handmaidens. She politely ordered, "Leave the soap, towels, and robes here. I'll call for you when you're needed."

The handmaidens exchanged glances but bowed and quietly left the bathing room after they set the items close to the ledge. They made sure to shut the door on their way out since their mistress obviously wanted privacy.

Once they were gone, Kellei turned back to the gladiatrix and tempted, "Why do you wish them gone?"

Hope was pleased that the mistress trusted her enough so that they were alone. She took in Kellei's dark, wavy hair and rich brown eyes. She wanted to touch the human's face so she did so, cautiously.

Kellei inwardly sighed at the lack of verbal response, but she was also warmed by the gladiatrix's touch. She shut her eyes and naturally leaned into the hand against her cheek.

Hope intently watched Kellei's reaction and encouraged new but strange sensations. She liked them. "My voice is only yours to hear," she quietly answered after awhile. She instantly had brown eyes back on her.

Kellei lifted her head which broke the contact. A wrinkle formed in her brow, and she softly asked, "Why do you speak to me?" She read the intensity in Hope's icy blue eyes.  
"Because you want to listen," the gladiatrix told. "I was taught to listen to orders and follow without question."

Kellei still had a furrow and tried understanding the gladiatrix's words. She shook her head and challenged, "Follow what orders?"

Hope was silent but finally revealed, "My god's orders."

"Your god?" Kellei shook her head and checked, "Zeus? Ares?"

"He is not one of your gods," Hope replied. She now drifted away from the mistress and found a stone seat the protruded out from the wall. She acquired it and watched Kellei come to her but took the neighboring seat.

"Then from where?" Kellei asked. "From the Norselands? Egypt?"

"He is from an unknown land, far away from here." Hope answered. She was staring straight ahead while she considered her god. She gave a low sigh then looked at Kellei. "His name is Nerous."

"Nerous?" Kellei was baffled by the unusual name that made her think of so much. Somehow it triggered a tremble through her body. "Who is he?"

Hope tilted her head at Kellei's curious nature. "He is much like Gaia... he made my kind and in return, we must follow his will. We are his chosen... his followers."

"There are more like you?" Kellei had suspected as much.

The gladiatrix had a distant expression and murmured, "There are many like me."

"Why don't you return home then?" The mistress could tell that Hope was mentally someplace else.

"It is impossible," Hope replied. She focused back on the mistress. "My god brought me to this time period by mistake, but he cannot bring me back if he doesn't know what time period I am in."

Kellei couldn't fathom it all because she simply didn't understand everything. Most would think the gladiatrix was being driven insane by the Furies by the way she spoke. But Kellei knew that the gladiatrix was perfectly stable. She thought about Hope's last words, her eyes lowered, and she murmured, "You're lost." She peered back up at Hope. "Not  
just here but in life." She recalled how Hope said Nerous gave orders to all his chosen, but Hope was without them now.

Hope slowly turned her head away once the human summed up what'd happened to her. "I am lost," she softly agreed.

Kellei heavily considered this and started understanding more about Hope. She suspected that the demi-god didn't take freedom because slavery gave some sense of purpose.  
And if Nerous ordered her chosen around then most likely slavery was all too familiar to Hope.

But Kellei recalled being somewhat lost herself once she left Greece to come to Rome. All that she had was her new husband and finally found stability. Despite she lost him many moons ago, she wasn't lost and truly didn't need another husband to ground her.

"Do you wish to go back?" Kellei cautiously asked. "I mean if you could go back, would you?"

Hope looked at the mistress, and she parted her lips some but did not speak. She dropped her eye contact and distantly stared at the white water between them. She slightly frowned and murmured, "I do not know." She hesitated but explained, "It is instructed in me to return to Nerous."

"But you can't," Kellei reminded. She shook her head and sighed. "He gave you orders, made you do what he wanted... that is no god. He was your master." She hoped she didn't overstep her bounds with the gladiatrix when she found Hope's darkened features on her. "You were just a puppet, but now you have a chance to be free."

Hope processed the mistress's speech then she finally shook her head once. "It is impossible. I carry Nerous in me and without him, I will have no purpose." She pushed off the stone seat and waded to the pool's center.

Kellei quickly moved and came in front of the gladiatrix. She would tempt fate again tonight. "You can find another purpose in life... one of your choosing."

"It is futile," Hope clipped. She was obviously becoming frustrated by Kellei's insistence on a task that was impossible.

"What's your purpose in life?" Kellei challenged. She took an educated guess by what Hope was doing now in this new world. "To kill us mortals? Is that why you relish your kills in the arena?" She cautiously neared the gladiatrix despite the risk. "Nerous made you to kill humans... like me."

Hope held her silence but her mind heated up from fast thoughts. She looped Kellei's words, and it made her body shake some.

Kellei edged closer and peered up into frozen blue eyes. "If it is true then you've already started to make your own chooses." She saw how the confusion rose up in Hope. "You attempted to kill me, you could have, and you spared me." She bit her lower lip then murmured, "And you saved me from that gladiator today."

Hope slightly turned her head away once the truth was clear to her too. She had a taunt jaw and her hands were clenched under the water.

Kellei lifted her hand from the water and gingerly drew Hope's face back to her. "It's not so impossible after all huh?"

The gladiatrix couldn't control her body's shakes, initially. She feverishly worked to calm herself and bowed her head. She closed her eyes and focused on the task.

Kellei stepped in closer to Hope's space; their bodies almost touched. She hooked the gladiatrix's neck with both her hands and whispered, "I can help you, Hope." She saw how the gladiatrix seemed to be inward, but she still tried again. "I can't get you home, but I can help you find purpose other than Nerous."

Hope lightly touched her brow, which harshly ached from the pounding in her head. She blinked several times then started focusing on Kellei. She heard Kellei earlier, but Hope gazed at the fragile human, who truly was her enemy by Nerous' orders. However, Hope had found a friendship with her enemy when she denied her ordered tendencies.

"You can let it go," Kellei softly insisted, "and find another purpose."

The gladiatrix still slightly trembled but hesitantly asked, "You can help me?"

Kellei read the weariness in Hope's features. She realized that Hope clung to Nerous because it was all she knew since birth, most likely. But Kellei smiled, reassuringly then cupped Hope's cheek. "I can help you," she swore. "You just have to trust me, please."

Hope seriously considered Kellei, her enemy's, request. It went absolutely against her creation, but she'd come to discover that she was alone here in this new world. When she'd arrived here thanks to her god, she no longer had a task, a reason, or even her god. All she was left with was her final purpose, which was to eventually eliminate all humans on Nerous' orders. But now she had a chance at making her own choices from her own evaluations.

Kellei knew that Hope was working through it. She hoped to push Hope over and whispered, "Nerous isn't here nor are your kind. It's just you, but you have a chance that the others don't have." She sadly smiled at the gladiatrix. "You can be an individual."

Hope took a deep breath, which made a change in her. She finally stated, "I wish to be free of Nerous."

Kellei's earlier smile grew now. "You already are, you just didn't know it." She saw how her words impacted Hope rather easily. She felt her smile shift into a grin, and she chuckled at Hope's peaked interest. She let it go though and slipped away. She collected the soap and wash towel so that Hope had a moment to gather herself.

Kellei returned to the gladiatrix and indicated the soap and cloth. "Since we lack handmaids, I suppose we'll have to attend to ourselves." She wet the cloth then started soaping the cloth. "I'll wash you first."  
The gladiatrix briefly regarded Kellei but didn't refuse the offer. She knew she was still dirty from the day in the arena and this would take care of it. She neared the mistress and waited.

"Here," Kellei murmured. She came close enough and began washing Hope's front side, but she went slowly so she wouldn't somehow spook the gladiatrix. Occasionally she ran the soap bar over Hope's exposed skin before she used the cloth just to get a better lather.

Eventually, Hope shut her eyes and enjoyed how it felt to be cared for by Kellei. She then felt the soapy cloth begin cleaning away the grime from her face. It started refreshing her.  
Kellei was meticulous and enjoyed her task. But she softly ordered, "Can you wet your hair for me."

The gladiatrix simply sunk under the water, which rid of the soap from her face and upper body too. She came back up with her eyes open and honed on Kellei. She brushed a few damp strands from her cheek and waited for Kellei.

The mistress went behind the gladiatrix and continued washing down Hope's battle scarred body. She was able to see a few hints of fighting from the cuts on Hope's muscular shoulders. She didn't ask yet inquisitively studied them for a bit. Last she soaped Hope's long tresses and worked in the soap rather well with her fingers.  
Hope learned what it felt like to be at peace when Kellei massaged her head for awhile. Somehow the constant, rhythmic touch eased her rapid thoughts until they went silent. There were no instructions from Nerous that clamored in her head.

Kellei remained quiet because she didn't want to break Hope's enjoyment. She softly smiled though at knowing it was helping, somehow. But she could only let it go on for so long, before she whispered, "Go ahead." She lowered her hands to the water, knelt some, and sought out the waiting soap.

Hope though sunk under the water and worked the soap from her hair. She stood back up and wiped the water from her face. She felt better and also strangely different.  
The mistress had the soap and towel in each hand. She came close to Hope's back then slipped her arms somewhat around Hope. She held up the wash towel and soap in offer.  
"Do you mind taking care of me?"

The gladiatrix felt the human's faint brush against her back, and it caused Hope's skin to ripple. She focused on Kellei's request and set aside her body's natural response to 

Kellei's nearness. She received the two items then faced the small human.

Kellei had an inviting smile. She allowed Hope to clean her, and she obviously enjoyed it. She kept quiet too, and the silence was nice, for once.

The gladiatrix placed the soap and cloth into her left hand. "You must free your hair before you wet it," she informed as if it was a new line of thought.

Kellei grinned some at the gladiatrix's matter of fact attitude.

But Hope reached around and sought out the pins that held Kellei's hair in place. She removed them and watched the midnight, curly tresses fall around Kellei's nape. She tilted her head some and stated, "You are truly Greek."

Kellei chuckled and took the pins, which she clenched under the water now. "Yes." She then shut her eyes when Hope started washing her face.

"You are from Pella," Hope recalled.

"Hmmm," the mistress softly agreed.

The gladiatrix considered what she knew about Kellei. But she pulled away the cloth once she was done cleaning Kellei's face.

The mistress finally sunk under the water and rose up a moment later. She cleared her face and found Hope shifted behind her. She let the young woman clean her backside and hair.

Hope was mimicking much of Kellei's earlier style. But when it came to washing Kellei's hair, she already had exceptional knowledge about human anatomy. It was why she was such an exceptional fighter in the arena. But tonight, Hope was able to use her ability to sooth Kellei into a relaxed state.

Kellei was amazed by Hope's delicate, skilled fingers that worked her head. She hadn't imagined the gladiatrix could be so gentle.

"The Argead Star," Hope suddenly brought up and knew she drew out Kellei's attention. "You stated it is your family crest."

"Yes," the mistress softly confirmed again.

The gladiatrix placed her head to one side and factually informed, "The Argead Star is the symbol of Alexander III of Macedon." She saw how Kellei slightly turned her head, but Hope continued massaging the human's head. "Alexander III was famous for his conquests of the Achaemenid Empire, Egypt, Illyria, and attempt for India."

"Yes," Kellei whispered, "I suppose that is why they call him Alexander the Great." She then ducked underwater to rid of the soap and rose up quickly. She pushed away her damp hair from her face and focused on the gladiatrix.

Hope had recovered the soap and cloth but curiously eyed the mistress. "You are related to Alexander the Great?"  
Kellei gave a thin smile and replied, "Somewhere in me I have some of his blood." She closed in the space between her and Hope. "Does that interest you?"  
The gladiatrix carefully studied the older woman then replied, "Perhaps you have his spirit."

Kellei chuckled and flashed a toothy grin. "Hardly." She combed her hair back. "I'm not out overthrowing the Roman Empire."

"No," Hope softly agreed. She then tilted her head again at another thought though. Perhaps Kellei Titana was overthrowing Nerous, always.

The mistress nodded towards the steps. "It's late and the water is starting to cool some." She started that way with Hope in tow.

The gladiatrix carried the soap inside of the wash towel while she followed Kellei. She felt the cool air brush against her damp skin once she was out of the bathing pool.  
Kellei went to the towels left by the handmaids. She gathered one, gave it to Hope, and took the soap and cloth, which she set aside. She then took her towel and started drying off with Hope.

The gladiatrix was amazed by how being bathed could improve things. She was beginning to appreciate them more. She was soon dry and received a white robe from the mistress.  
Kellei left the bunched towels by the soap. She headed across the room to a small shelf attached to a wall. On her stroll, she closed up her robe with a girdle. She picked the appropriate container and softly called, "Come here." She soon had Hope with her, and she instructed Hope to turn around. Kellei then poured some of the container's fine olive oil in her hand.

The gladiatrix felt the mistress work the oil through her tresses. She knew how Romans and especially Greeks believed in olive oil's many uses. It was liquid gold and sustained the Greeks and Romans in many ways. After Kellei finished, she returned the favor to Kellei then they dried their hands on a folded hand towel on the shelf.  
Kellei returned the towel and focused on the gladiatrix. "We should rest. Regulus will be here in the morning for you."

Hope faintly nodded but mentioned, "I require little rest."

"Everybody needs lots of rest," the mistress fought. She raised her eyebrow in silent challenge, but she received no argument. "We can rest in my room." She knew her handmaidens would take care of the bathing room. She also figured they'd handle the dirty clothes and have clean ones prepared for tomorrow morning, especially for Hope.

The gladiatrix silently followed behind the mistress but took in her surroundings. She captured facts about Kellei's lifestyle here in Rome simply from crossing the home. She then was brought into Kellei's bedroom, which was open between the door and drawn curtain that went to the courtyard.  
Kellei saw that one of her favored slaves waited for her. "Seneca, close the courtyard door and leave us."

"Yes, mistress," the young, dark haired slave replied. She hurried to carry out her task to draw the door shut that went to the courtyard.

"I don't wish to be disturbed tonight," Kellei told her slave. She was by her dresser and picked up her favorite wood comb. "Tell Galenos to wake us at dawn before Regulus Maximus arrives."

"Of course, mistress. Anything else?" Seneca approached her mistress and waited for any other orders.

"No but thank you." Kellei received a shy smile from the girl, and she watched the slave leave with a low click from the door's metal handle. She then went to Hope, who stood at the foot of her bed. She signaled for Hope to turn, and she spent a few moments combing the gladiatrix's hair. Hope did the same for her, and she was grateful.

Kellei returned the comb then approached Hope again. "Rest with me?" she tempted. She curiously studied the gladiatrix's stern features. "It's been a long day." She grabbed the knot in Hope's girdle.

The gladiatrix considered the offer and finally nodded. She felt the girdle fall to her side then her robe parted. She kept her eyes locked on Kellei's face.

Kellei slid the robe off the muscular slave and let it fall away. After a beat, she whispered, "Lay down while I take care of the candles." She and Hope separated, and Kellei quickly extinguished the various candles in the room. But she left the two windows open tonight so that they'd have fresh air and moonlight too. She then came to the bedside.

Hope rested on her back yet gazed up at the mistress.

Kellei untied her girdle then set her robe on the small chair close at hand. She then crawled into the large bed next to the gladiatrix. She adjusted the sheets halfway up their bodies but left their upper bodies bare to the cool night air. She moved onto her side and studied the gladiatrix's silver features from the moonlight that one window gave off.

"Do you desire to go back home?" Hope asked. She had her head turned to Kellei.

"Often, yes," Kellei disclosed. She concealed her bare chest and softly told, "But I hold Greece in me... it's constantly with me."

The gladiatrix considered this for a few seconds. She then presumed, "You arrived at Rome to be with your husband."

"Yes, I didn't have a choosing." Kellei placed her hand beneath the pillow. "I was betrothed to my former husband by my parents. They hoped the marriage would rally the relations between Macedon and Rome."

Hope summed up that Kellei's wealth wasn't entirely from her marriage but more from her birthright in Pella. Most likely Kellei brought the wealth into the marriage, and it was further improved by Kellei's past husband. At thoughts of Kellei's husband, she questioned, "Did you love your husband?"

"Not at first," Kellei confessed. "But it was only because I didn't know him. Eventually, I grew to love him." She watched the gladiatrix's profile. "He was a good husband compared to many... I was blessed."

"You miss him," Hope determined audibly.

"It has been four seasons since he went to Elysium." Kellei sighed at old memories about her husband. "I have moved on though."

Hope measured Kellei's situation and even Kellei's suitor. "Why do you not return to Greece now that you are free of marriage?"

The mistress half shrugged and mumbled, "I suppose social expectations." She slowly closed her eyes and muttered, "There are always expectations to accomplish... I can't contest it."

"What of your expectations?" the gladiatrix fought. She didn't analyze Kellei's sudden grin.

Kellei slowly opened her eyes. "What about them?" She tiredly shrugged again. "They're not important compared what's expected of me." She shut her eyes and bit back a yawn. "I will remarry and continue to silently support a husband. It's just how it is."

"But it is not what you wish?" Hope inquired.

Kellei laughed quietly and looked into questioning eyes. "How many of us truly acquire what we hope for?" She closed her eyes again and mumbled, "I'm happy in life."

Hope stayed silent while she assessed the mistress's answer. She noticed the mistress's breaths easing so Hope shut her eyes. She had a new fight in the arena tomorrow, and she would give the people a show. But maybe Kellei was right, and she could rest tonight in a soft, warm place unlike her cell back in the hypogeum. The sweet smell of perfume that surrounded her came from the younger woman, who Hope watched over through the night. Hope quietly observed how Kellei peacefully rested through the night, and she wondered what deep sleep was like for humans. But Hope's god cursed her with the ability to only sleep for half a candlemark in a light trance until her due death. She didn't know peace, of any kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Questions, comments, suggestions? Drop an ask in my tumblr. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up. I start school again this week.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues.

Chapter 6

The gladiatrix was overfilled by the crowd's cry of joy. But she regained her focus for the last moments of the grand scene. She heard the rush behind her back so her quick mind did an instant calculation. Suddenly she lowered to her right knee and her bronze greave dug into the burning sand. With expert skill, she spun her xiphos and thrusted the blade between her side and left arm. A wail erupted over the gladiatrix's head once the xiphos cut into its target.

The female gladiator, Hope, jerked her bloody short sword free from her enemy's stomach. With amazing speed, she was up on her feet and spinning around with her xiphos stretched out. Hope gave a battle cry that echoed throughout the arena, and she was struck by a warm spray. Her xiphos perfectly sliced through her enemy's neck, and his head soared several paces through the air. Hope finished the job by kicking the headless gladiator into the hot sand.

The masses cried out at the gladiatrix's bloody win. They wildly cheered her on after she beautifully killed twelve of the best gladiators in the empire, whose dead bodies now littered the sands. Indeed she was in Rome's favor for her ruthlessness and god-like skill in the arena.

Hope remained poised in the middle of the coliseum with her bloody xiphos raised to the sky as if in offer to the gods. She ripped off her Chalcidian helmet, which revealed her stunning yet young features to her fans. Her normally dark hair glowed a soft brown under Helios's warm rays.

"She is merciless," Cato stated loudly over the audiences' cries.

Kellei considered her suitor's words. She couldn't deny it, but she was meeting the woman behind the hoplite helmet. In her mind, she felt that they were two different people, but she didn't mistake the fact that both inhabited the same body.

"Perhaps," Kellei granted after a long beat.

Cato eyed the wealthy widow and concluded that Kellei's lack of insight was merely due to her being a woman. He always felt it was important that freewomen had a male figure, father or husband, in their life to guide them. Otherwise, a freewoman would certainly become lost in life.

"Does she not terrify you, Titana?" Cato tempted once some of the noise calmed.

Kellei was studying the gladiatrix down in the sands. She could faintly make out the necklace's leather string around Hope's neck. She rethought her initial answer then looked at her suitor. She seriously replied, "Greatly."

Cato was obviously pleased by the answer. He focused on the ruthless gladiator, who was marching to the arena's exit. "I cannot imagine how such a woman became a gladiator." 

He focused back on Kellei. "She is abnormal… an affront to your kind."

The mistress slowly crossed her legs as she considered her responses to Cato's beliefs. She watched Hope until she was gone. "Then she must terrify you far greater than I, Cato." 

She suddenly stood up. "I feel weary and must retire for the afternoon." She noted her suitor's confused features so she offered, "Perhaps dinner later?"

Cato climbed to his sandals and allowed his toga to straighten out. "Yes, at sunset then." He took Kellei's hand and kissed the back of it. "I pray you recover from your weariness."

"It is the heat," the mistress brushed off. "At sunset then." She waited no further and started down the row to the main aisle. She soon found Galenos waiting for her and greeted her.

"I wish to see the gladiatrix before we return home," Kellei informed her favored slave.

Galenos silently agreed and guided his mistress through the people. He had the way to the hypogeum memorized after so many visits. After a pushy walk through the crowd, he approached the dim entrance to the hypogeum. He slowed upon seeing the guards at the dark mouth.

"My mistress would like to see the gladiatrix," Galenos announced to them.

Kellei remained near her slave's side.

The guards exchanged glances then the right one nodded to his partner.

The right guard gave a low sigh but ordered, "Follow me." He shifted his right hand to his worn short sword that was sheathed at his side. He started the march through the hypogeum, and he already knew the gladiatrix's assigned cell.

Kellei sensed her slave fell into step behind her. She knew he was protecting her from any quick grabs by crude gladiators. However, she had to listen to their calls or whistles and felt their leers. Finally she recognized the gladiatrix's cell just ahead set in a corner. Some tension eased from her body once she saw the gladiatrix's dark figure.

"Look alive, gladiator," the guard barked, and he hit a few bars to get the gladiatrix's attention. He then back stepped a few times but remained in a ready position with his hand on his sword hilt.

Kellei Titana edged closer to the cell and tried making out Hope better in the dark. Once Hope started forward, Kellei was refueled by worry and nearly caused her to back step, but she held still.

The gladiatrix had stepped into the torchlight. She bore her Hoplomachus armor except for the helmet. The bronze was still marked by her dead enemies' blood. Her wounds were now clearly visible compared from a spectator's view.

"By the gods," the mistress murmured. She quickly turned to the guard. "She hasn't been cleaned or cared for?"

The guard cut his eyes to the wealthy woman. "They get a wash down at the end of the day."

Kellei's attention was drawn back to Hope, who had approached the bars. She remained ridged and seemed void of any true life. It was stance that Kellei was all too familiar with after past encounters with Hope.

"And her wounds?" the mistress prompted.

"If they are serious then they're tended to," the guard explained. "Otherwise a wash down is fine."

"Hardly," Kellei rebuked. "I care for my slaves better."

The guard couldn't help his grin and argued, "But your slaves are not gladiators, ma'am." He looked back at the gladiatrix. "You don't know how dangerous it can be to tend to these beasts."

Kellei barely held back her harsh words because she knew extreme concern for a slave would look odd. She instead turned back to Hope and merely mentioned, "I will speak to  
Regulus Maximus about tonight." She hoped her tone held a note of question.

The guard became amused because he doubted the mute gladiatrix would respond much less care. But his eyebrows crawled up his brow when the gladiatrix nodded in return.  
Kellei was grateful and looked at the guard. "Perchance you can direct me to Regulus Maximus."

The still surprised guard blinked twice then looked from the gladiatrix to the wealthy woman. "He would most likely be located in the Ludus Magnus."

"Then please guide me," the mistress insisted, firmly.

"Of… course, ma'am." The guard turned on his soles. "This way." He continued deeper into the hypogeum that would take them to the Ludus Magnus.

Hope remained still and merely watched the humans until they were far gone. She could hear their footfall over the mixture of gravel and sand.

Kellei and Galenos followed the guard through the underground tunnels. They soon arrived in the Ludus Magnus and sought out Hope's owner. Kellei had a moment alone with him and struck another deal for tonight. She specified the time because she didn't wish for Regulus 's arrival to overlap with her evening with her suitor. She thanked Regulus  
then returned to her slave and the guard, who escorted them back through the hypogeum without incident.

Once outside again, Kellei admired the afternoon sun and considered how Hope must feel being locked in an underground cell. She shook away the thoughts and continued going home. She needed to prepare for the dinner with Cato, but she found her mind continued wandering back to Hope.

Galenos helped his mistress organize the meal after they discerned what fresh meats, vegetables, fruits, and breads the slaves had purchased at the agora today. Kellei was mostly pleased with their selection, however, she rushed Seneca out to get more bread. They then focused on preparing the extensive meal and readying the table outside in the courtyard. Kellei was known for being an excellent hostess despite it'd been several moons since she'd held a large gathering at her home. She could not hold such an event until there was a reason, until she had a husband present.

After the feverish rush, the mistress disappeared to her bedroom so that she could prepare because surely her day attire wouldn't suffice for tonight. She chose her classic attire from her homelands and made sure to beautifully work her hair into the proper bun. She adorned old but precious jewels that were passed through her family. Kellei was every bit a Greek queen that she was fashioned as by her mother and grandmother.

For a candlemark, Kellei had retired to the gynaikeion, which was a room solely for the woman. There she rested until her suitor came to call for the evening. She didn't have to wait long as the sun soon set, and Seneca announced the arrival of Cato Scipio.

"Good evening, Titana," Cato kindly greeted once the wealthy woman entered the courtyard.

Kellei offered an easy smile to him and returned his welcome. She walked with him to the triclinium temporarily setup in the courtyard where they would dine this evening. She indicated the correct klinai that Cato could rest upon during the long meal. Kellei took hers and situated on her left side, which indicated that the servants could begin the long  
meal.

Cato spoke often and rather adamantly through the dinner. He hoped his intelligence, affluence, and status would greatly favor with Kellei Titana. He knew such a marriage with a former legatus's wife would prove well for him. Any former soldier's leadership as a high commanding officer in the Roman Army would equally raise his wife's status in Rome. It was what Cato found so attractive about Kellei Titana along with her Greek ancestry.

The slaves brought the third course to the center table between the three klinai. They then quickly refilled their mistress's and guest's cups with wine. Once they checked that their mistress was satisfied, they backed away several paces but still within earshot. Every now and again, Seneca would hurry off to the culina to see whether or not a new plate was prepared for the diners.

It wasn't until two candlemarks that Kellei and her guest slowed down from eating despite the conversation hadn't dulled by any means. But it wasn't long before Kellei sat up sharply upon seeing a new arrival in the courtyard escorted by Galenos.

Cato followed the mistress's attention but remained resting on the long klinai. He curiously studied the short, tubby Roman that dared to interrupt their private dinner.

"Good evening, Titana."

The mistress was caught off beat by Regulus Maximus' early arrival. "Good evening, Regulus." She approached him carefully and mentioned, "Are you not early?"

The slaver, Regulus Maximus, glanced at the wealthy man reclined on the klinai. His dark eyes flickered back to the mistress. "I apologize, Titana but I have an unexpected engagement this evening. I thought it better to bring the gladiatrix now rather than much later."

Cato now sat up once he heard gladiatrix. "Titana, does he speak of the famous gladiatrix?"

Kellei inwardly recoiled because she didn't want her suitor to know about her keen interest in the gladiatrix. She slightly turned to him and merely replied, "The same." She focused back on Regulus Maximus. "Very well," she agreed.

"There's no extra charge, Titana due to my lack of foresight," the slaver mentioned. "And I may be late in retrieving her."

"That is fine," the freewoman brushed off.

Cato sipped on his wine and tried putting his thoughts together.

"Very well." Regulus Maximus handed the wealthy woman the key to his gladiatrix's manacles. "I will have her escorted into your home."

"I will escort you," Kellei quickly decided and fell into step. She casted a glance at her suitor, who still seemed shocked by tonight's changes. She didn't have time for an explanation and hoped to form one.

Regulus Maximus slightly parted his lips but declined to comment on the wealthy man with Kellei Titana tonight. He certainly knew he'd interrupted their evening, and it gave him some pleasure because he loathed consul men, which he assumed the wealthy man was by his laurel torc necklace. He focused back on the task at hand once he returned to the home's gated entrance.

Kellei Titana studied the gladiatrix, who was flanked by two guards. She turned to her slave and ordered, "Fetch the half dinars for Maximus."

"Right away, ma'am." Galenos bowed then quickly rushed to carry out his duty.

"She hasn't been washed?" Kellei inquired.

Regulus considered the dirty slave then looked to Titana. "I did not have time." He then gave the wealthy woman a smile. "However, I am sure you can care for her." He knew of Titana's fondness for the gladiatrix, but he could not understand it. He was smart enough to identify it and take benefit from it, in small ways.

"Fine," Kellei replied in an aggravated tone. She took in how the gladiatrix, Hope, remained in a stoic posture despite she'd fought a great battle in the amphitheatre today. She was about to ask Regulus Maximus something but was cut short by her suitor's voice.

"What is this, Titana?"

However, Regulus Maximus was faster than the wealthy woman and jabbed, "A swift end to your evening, consul."

The wealthy man was distained by the slaver's quip and targeted him. "And you are?" His features clearly darkened and the annoyance shined in his brown eyes.

"Regulus Maximus," the slave owner properly informed.

Kellei Titana hastily interfered before her suitor could fire off anymore words. She carefully touched his shoulder. "I'm afraid we will have to conclude our commitment prematurely."

Cato was troubled further and glimpsed between Titana and the gladiatrix. He caught Maximus' sneer too.

"Ma'am," Galenos proclaimed upon his punctual arrival. He handed her a purse filled with dinars. "As you wished."

"Thank you." Kellei Titana gave Regulus his dinars then rushed him out the gates with his guards.

Cato stared as the small group left through the jarred gates, which were closed by Galenos. He then looked at the dirty gladiatrix and something occurred to him that made his brow crease. He took a step closer to Kellei Titana and snapped, "How long has this been going on?"

Kellei held her place but firmly grasped the ring that held the key to Hope's shackles. "For a few days now," she honestly told him.

"You have concealed this from me." Cato shook his head and his annoyance escalated higher. "You have lied to me, Kellei."

Galenos sensed the knot in his stomach so he cautiously made his way to his mistress's side. He truly cared for his owner's wellbeing, and he'd watched her be harmed too often lately.

"And it is what goes on in my house, Cato." Kellei fisted her free hand. "I am the master of my house."

"The husband is the master of the house," Cato hotly fought. But he sharply looked at the gladiatrix, who had approached them and her chains were loudly straining behind her back. Yet Cato was only briefly deterred because he couldn't imagine a woman, demi-god or not, could break her slave chains.

"I have no husband," Kellei argued. Her brown eyes were fiery and her cheeks grew flushed.

"That does not make you master, Titana! You have brought a barbarian into this home." Cato stepped closer to the freewoman, his sandals scraping the cobble stone entrance.

Galenos hastily inserted himself between the pair so that he could protect his mistress.

"Remove yourself, slave," Cato snapped at Galenos.

But the slave ignored his command and remained between them. He balled his hands up in preparation, yet he wouldn't dare attack back.

"Then I will do so." Cato struck the slave across his face.

"Scipio!" Kellei begged and stepped forward to intervene before Galenos was seriously injured. She struggled with her suitor, who easily shoved her to the floor behind the slave.

Galenos continued to take the freeman's attacks so that Kellei would remain safe.

Kellei had fallen to her side and lost the ringed key that had fell a few paces from her. She looked from it up to the beating that Cato gave her slave. But the fast movements from  
behind her suitor fixed her interest. For the second time, she witnessed the legendary gladiatrix break her chains.

Cato had raised his hand for another hit to the slave. He was fuming and wild with no care how he hurt the disobedient slave. His wild swing never made it to the slave because he was suddenly airborne.

"By the gods," Kellei whispered and stared in shock as her suitor was thrown into the iron gates.

Cato's back ruthlessly rammed against the gate, and he fell down with excruciating gulps of air. He only just had a beat to recuperate before a powerful hand covered his throat, and he was raised up next to the gate. He focused on the gladiatrix's cold face, but he wheezed upon seeing the arctic blue eyes that gleamed brightly against the night.  
Hope had her arm stretched out as she held the affluent man by his frail throat. She certainly intended to execute the human. She could already feel his throat collapsing under her hand's superior power. She gradually started to apply more force and tilted her head as she observed him suffer.

"Hope," Kellei pleaded to the gladiatrix. She motivated herself to move swiftly, but she stopped a few strides from the gladiatrix. "Please release him."

Hope was unyielding and concentrated on her task to finish the weak man.

"Don't do this, Hope," Kellei pleaded. "His demise will threaten so many." She wasn't sure if her statement reached the gladiatrix. But she braved the tension by tenderly stroking the gladiatrix's shaped bicep. In that moment, she noticed how the gladiatrix's bright arctic icy blue eyes faded back to their natural icy tone. "He cannot hurt either of us. Just let him go."

The gladiatrix finally blinked, which broke her motionless stare. She suddenly opened her hand and let the weak human fall to the ground again. She briefly observed him then stepped back a few paces.

Kellei saw the gladiatrix distance herself so she hurried down to Cato's side. She didn't touch him and only held onto the gate for support. "You must get up and go, Scipio. You are not safe here."

Cato was slumped forward, and his lungs chased after fresh air. He wearily eyed the wealthy woman and painfully whispered, "And you are safe, Titana with that monster?"

Kellei released the gate and her earlier concern for him faded away. "Yes, I am." She stood up and backed up until she was near the gladiatrix. She no longer trusted her suitor. 

"See that he leaves, Hope… promptly."

The gladiatrix looked from the freewoman to the distorted suitor on the cobble stones. She took one step closer to him but waited for him to stand up.

Kellei left the responsibility with Hope and went straight to Galenos, who was bleeding on the floor. She fell onto her knees beside his trampled posture. "Galenos?" She reached  
for his bloody face. "Can you stand up?"

"Yes, mistress." The slave forced his aching body to rise from the stones. He was helped up by his owner, and he stole a glance at the gladiatrix, who he now appreciated for her defense.

"Mistress?" Seneca worriedly rushed over to the pair upon her arrival. "Shall I fetch a healer?" She noted the mistress's suitor trying to get to his feet.

"Help me get Galenos into the house," Kellei insisted. "I'll send Ewenos for the healer." She first gathered the key ring then went back to Galenos.

Seneca didn't argue and assisted her owner with the injured slave into the home. Occasionally she looked back at the gladiatrix, who kept an eye on the suitor.

Cato finally managed to get onto his feet, but he leaned heavily against the gate. He darkly glared at the gladiatrix and silently seethed at her power and protection over Kellei Titana. He inhaled deeply and reached for the gate's handle. He freed the simple lock then pushed the gate open. He kept his attention on the gladiatrix and noted her broken slave chains.

"You're nothing but a foul beast," Cato spat. He clung to the gate and clutched his stomach with his other arm. "It is fitting such a barbarian as you is from Greece, like Titana."

Hope was not concerned by his curses, but she mocked him by taking a step closer.

Cato rushed out and nearly fell in his haste to get away. "Two of a kind," he called on his unsteady escape from the powerful demi-god.

Hope clutched a bar in the gate and watched the weak human until he was gone around a street corner. She let out a deep breath and started closing the gate. Once the gate was sealed, she headed to the main entrance of the home. Through a window, she spotted a male slave sprinting through the courtyard to the rear gate. She suspected it was Ewenos getting the healer.

"Stay seated, Galenos," Kellei hotly ordered after her slave tried to get up again.

"I am fine… there is no need for a healer, ma'am."

"The Hades there is," the mistress hissed. She shoved him back down and continued wiping his face clean with a damp cloth. She paused in her care when she first heard the nearing rattle of chains. She then saw the gladiatrix had entered the room.

Seneca was by the washbasin and also looked at the gladiatrix.

"Did he leave?" Kellei checked.

Hope only nodded then she approached Seneca. She decided to wash down her hands, which were still caked with filth from today's battle.  
Seneca took a half step back, but she calmed and held out a drying towel to the gladiatrix. From such closeness, she took in the gladiatrix's powerfully built figure that was most likely honed over the seasons in the amphitheater.

The gladiatrix handed back the towel then came over to the seated, beaten slave. She noted that Galenos' usual guarded behavior was now gone. It encouraged Hope so she stooped down then raised her hands to his face.

Kellei pulled back her moist, blood splotched rag and permitted Hope to do whatever she had in mind.

The gladiatrix softly captured the slave's bruised but nearly cleaned face into her hands. She began to carefully press against his skin and inspected the wounds visually and through touch. She only took a few moments before she retreated and stood up.

Kellei was perplexed and curiously looked up at the demi-god.

Hope gradually trailed her concentration from Galenos to the mistress. "None of his facial bones have been fractured. The lacerations are not deep therefore will not require stitches and only need to be sterilized."

Seneca lingered near the basin but her jaw slackened at hearing the gladiatrix's unfamiliar voice.

"By the gods," Galenos whispered and continued staring at Hope as if she were a goddess.

Kellei caught her slaves' bewilderment so she couldn't help her natural happiness. "Thank you, Hope." But she faltered and added, "For everything."

Hope slightly nodded then backed away so that Kellei could finish. She stood watch over them as Galenos was cleaned up. Yet it wasn't long before the healer arrived and took care of the hurt slave.

Kellei went to Hope's side but didn't want to depart until she listened to the healer's report. She sent Seneca off to get some dinars for the healer. After the healer finished, he came to Kellei and promised simple bed rest would help Galenos' weakened state. Kellei thanked the healer then gave him a few dinars for his services.

"I will be fine, mistress. I can continue with my chores." Galenos weakly managed to his feet. His face greatly stung from the cleaning balm, but he was grateful for it.

"If you don't abide by the healer's advice then I shall have Hope carry you to your quarters." Kellei folded her arms and waited for her favored slave's response.

Galenos sighed and knew the warning was good. He looked over at Ewenos and Seneca. "I could use some help getting to the quarters."

Seneca didn't falter and went over to the older slave. She took one side while Ewenos took Galenos' right side. Together, they aided Galenos to the slave quarters for the rest of the night.

Kellei gave a deep sigh and massaged her achy brow.

Hope inquiringly stared at the worn freewoman and asked, "How do you feel?"

"I've felt better, and I've felt worse," Kellei confessed. She lowered her hand and lifted her head.

"You were tossed to the floor. Are you wounded?" Hope seemed ready to examine her.

Kellei shook her head. "I'm fine." She saw the slave's narrowed eyes so she persisted, "I promise." She indicated the manacles' key and gathered one of Hope's wrists. "Thank you  
for taking care of Scipio." She freed the first shackle then worked on the second one.

"He should be eliminated," Hope argued.

Kellei trembled and held the broken restraints and key in her right hand. "No… you can't kill just to kill," the mistress disputed. But her attitude wasn't too stern due to her ragged manner after tonight.

"I by no means kill just to kill." Hope now confronted the small human. "He is a risk to you."

Kellei shook her head. "He's not."

"He has developed into one." Hope's mind swiftly worked and finished, "He is a man of vast influence. He will resist your fondness for me."

"You don't know that." Kellei grew troubled though at Hope's judgment.

"He declared I am a barbarian and that you are too seeing as we're both from Greece."

Kellei huffed but started around the gladiatrix. "Delightful." She sensed Hope at her side as they left the room. The chains in her right hand clanged together. "I'll worry about it in the morning. Right now, we both could use a bath." She frowned at thinking about the gladiatrix's grimy, injured form. "Why doesn't Maximus care for his gladiators?"

"It can be an pointless fee," Hope reasoned away. She went quiet though once they came into the bathing room. She noticed a few handmaids approaching due to their arrival.

"He's a pig," Kellei mumbled. She couldn't decide though who was a bigger pig, Cato or Regulus. She let it go and focused on getting a bath after tonight's stress. She also wanted to tend to Hope's needs. But her thoughts kept revolving around Hope's words about her suitor. Indeed Cato could be a threat to her status in Rome if he so chose to make her life Hades. She could only hope she could appeal to his good nature even though she assumed he had none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't we all just hate Cato now? Also dying of sexual tension yet? Lol. Feedback is welcome! Drop an ask in my inbox.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the extended wait. Real life unfortunately comes first. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Kellei Titana slouched next to the bathing pool's wall after such a lengthy day. She had her eyes closed but felt the gladiatrix taking the stone seat next to her.

Hope became positioned on the stone seat that stuck out from the pool's wall. She observed the distinction in her skin between being dirty and spotless. It really encouraged a positive feeling through her whole body and gave her mind some easiness. She also could tell it helped calm down the mistress.

"I hope tomorrow is less exciting," Kellei said. She sighed deeply and dropped her head against the pool's ledge.

"Maybe." Yet Hope had skepticism.

Kellei stayed silence for a few moments. She struggled not to mull over Cato, but it was rather hard. Her unruly thoughts were cut short by Hope's voice.

"I am a demi-god," the gladiatrix informed. She soon found curious brown eyes on her once Kellei straightened from her slouched posture. "My kind are called demi-gods."

"Demi-gods," Kellei softly repeated. Small concern showed in her eyes at a title that provoked such dark sensations in Kellei.

"My god, Nerous, created us so that we could wipe out any being he felt inferior to ours, like humans." Hope continued.

Kellei tried grasping what the gladiatrix told her. "Why? Why does Nerous want to kill us?"

Hope, a Nerous demi-god, recalled her old history about the humans and Nerous. "Nerous had crossed many places to get to Earth long ago. Once he got here he earned the humans trust. At first they worshiped him because they knew he wasn't from here. Slowly he showed his true nature. The humans wished to destroy Nerous once he showed his god-like powers. They greatly feared these powers so Nerous concluded the humans were savages and determined them inferior to him. So he ordered them to kill all the humans." She tilted her head and stated, "Humanity must be eliminated."

Kellei had grown tense during the explanation. She clutched her stone seat under the water. She realized Hope's statement was an internal belief much like a disciple felt about their god.

Hope detected the human's internal struggle due to a faster heartbeat. She seemed to shift away from a state of mind and assured, "I will not harm you, Titana."  
The mistress let out a low breath and recalled that acting so on-guard would not help her relationship with the gladiatrix.

"My god chose me and sent me on a mission to observe and report any great threats to him." Hope could tell that the human was calm again and clearly interested in her story.  
"He told me there is a great human leader, one who rallies all the humans to fight against Nerous. She is extraordinarily intelligent and skilled as a leader and fighter. And I was Nerous' chosen demi-god specifically made to hunt, observe and eventually kill this leader."

"But your task is useless now that you're here," Kellei recalled.

The gladiatrix looked away. "Perhaps." She breathed deeply and softly confessed, "My god miscalculated when he sent me on my mission." She studied the white bubbles that drifted over the water. "But he will try again," she murmured in realization.

"How are demi-gods different than humans?" the mistress tempted. She hoped the question would draw the gladiatrix back to the present.

Hope blinked and looked at the mistress. "We are the same on the outside so that demi-gods cannot be detected by humans."

"You blend in," Kellei muttered.

Hope nodded but continued explaining the differences. "I am much stronger and faster, far more intelligent, heal fast, and I require little nutrition or sleep to function." She took in the human's surprise. "Our skeletons are made up of bones like yours, but mine are harder, stronger, and not as easily broken. It takes great strength to break our bones and few can do it."

"Gods." Kellei was amazed by the differences.

"I live much longer and in some cases, I can survive for centuries if I wished to do so. I have a longer life span but I am not immortal." Hope considered the other differences but some were too hard to explain to Kellei. It wasn't that Hope didn't want to tell Kellei but that it'd be far too complex considering current technology.

Kellei was quiet for awhile and absorbed all the new information about the gladiatrix, the demi-god. She breathed deeply then quietly asked, "How did you become a slave?" She peered up at Hope. "If you can do all of this then why be taken as a slave?"

The demi-god slightly dipped her head in a rather human-like manner. She focused on Kellei after old memories loaded in her mind. "After I detected that Nerous had miscalculated, I knew that my purpose was null."

"You didn't care what happened to you." Kellei ran her fingers through her dark, damp locks. "You let yourself get enslaved then. And I'm sure it was something you were accustomed with after Nerous."

"Yes," the thoughtful gladiatrix whispered. She set aside her processes and explained, "Titus Pompey Maximus, Regulus' father convinced him to give me a chance. That gave me a purpose in life." Her hand stretched up and traced the old scar on her right temple. "I protected my master from one of his gladiators attacking him. He eventually rewarded me with the gladiator's xiphos… and a chance in the amphitheatre."

"How long has it been now?"

The demi-god did the math rapidly then translated it into something that Kellei Titana could understand as a human. "It has been thirty-nine moons since I came to your lands." She considered the date then clarified, "I arrived here on Martius 21."

"It's been three anni and three moons then." Kellei hadn't expected the gladiatrix to have been in the empire for such awhile. She had guessed one anni but certainly not two or more. She put aside her surprise and asked, "How were you enslaved?"

Hope was quiet for a beat but looked at the mistress. "When I arrived, I was near a small village, and I went down to it because it was rather active. I discovered it was being attacked by a small warlord."

"You were taken then," Kellei summarized, "and sold away." After Hope's nod, she sighed and played with a hair. "I had heard of a few warlord uprisings in Greece but the Senate put them down."

"They did not fully believe I was Greek," the demi-god revealed. "It is why I was captured and sold as a slave."

The mistress lowered her hand back in the water then argued, "And you are not Greek." But she had a frown. "You are certainly not classic Greek in appearance but certainly not from Germania or Britannia."

Hope dipped her head in agreement but said nothing else. She would not elaborate and detected that Kellei wouldn't press the topic. Like Kellei, she stayed quiet for awhile then she spoke again. "I may have been a slave to my god and Pompey, but I was freed when my god made a miscalculation."

Kellei tilted her head at this news, and her brow furrowed at the demi-god.

The gladiatrix kept her focus on the mistress then elaborated, "Since my arrival to these lands, I have had the opportunity to develop unlike any other demi-god."

Kellei carefully considered Hope's words, and she began to understand. Now she knew she was wrong last night in assuming that Hope was totally enslaved. Indeed it seemed that 

Hope had gained mental freedom from Nerous despite she was physically chained to Regulus Maximus. Kellei weakly smiled at the irony.

"A demi-god is indeed a lost soul," Hope softly continued. "We take orders, kill, and our missions and allegiance to Nerous are our sole purpose in life. He created us so he could satisfy his killing instinct." She found Kellei's eyes on her. "We did not stop until we complete our mission. It is the only way we know."

"You no longer have that mission," Kellei murmured after a quiet beat. "So does that no longer make you a demi-god?"

The gladiatrix tilted her head and a flicker of emotion ghosted her features. "My mission is valid until I succeed or fail. I would cease to exist if I had no mission."

"But you have failed the mission," the mistress debated.

"I have not completed my mission." The demi-god had a long stare at Kellei Titana, who eerily echoed mission parameters deep inside of Hope. "I am a demi-god."

Kellei felt a shiver ripple down her back when she saw life in the demi-god's eyes once Hope proclaimed herself. She looked away and bowed her head slightly then released a shaky breath.

The gladiatrix detected the human's uneasiness and consciously decided to ease Kellei. "However, I am a different kind of demi-god now." She slowly found curious brown eyes back on her. "I am a free demi-god."

Kellei took a deep breath that settled her nerves. "I suppose after three anni that you would change."

"Significantly," Hope whispered.

The mistress gave a faint nod and a wave of calm washed upon her. She started thinking more about Hope's future and how she fit into Hope's life now. She pressed her lips tightly together then peered up at the gladiatrix. "So where do we go from here?"

Hope had a blank stare then became slightly confused. "I do not know," she confessed.

Kellei inhaled deeply then shook her head before she touched her aching brow. She now realized this evening had caused a headache. "Perhaps tomorrow it will be become clearer."

The demi-god carefully studied the human's manners and weary expression. "It has been a long day." She mostly meant for Kellei than for them both. "It would be best if you rested now."

The mistress silently agreed but asked, "Join me?" After Hope's nod, Kellei started out of the bathing pool with the gladiatrix in tow. She and Hope repeated last night's same rituals then eventually retired to Kellei's bedroom.

The slaves prepared the bedroom for Kellei then quietly wished her goodnight. On their way, they silently sealed the wood doors and continued with the last of their chores before they could rest too.

Kellei removed her robe and placed it on a chair. She then went to the bed and slipped her nude form under the soft sheets. Beside her, she had the demi-god next to her. She sensed that the demi-god may also be slightly worn. She let out a long breath and felt the ache against her brow ease.

Hope remained very still and on her back just like last time. This was only her second time in a bed, and she was unsure of typical behavior. But after watching over Kellei last night, she somewhat understood how humans rested in a bed. With that in mind, she closed her eyes and allowed today's tension to leave her muscular body.

The mistress turned on her side and faced the demi-god. She said nothing and merely allowed Hope's rhythmic breathing to lull her away. Tonight, she somehow felt safe by having the powerful gladiatrix here in her bed. But it did not save her from nightmares.

Hope had remain quiet all night, but at some point she studied the mistress, who frequently muttered or painfully whispered incoherently. She was unsure what ailed the human, but she suspected it were dreams. Hope had never experienced a dream nor would she in her long life. However, she'd been educated about human dreams and understood the differences between good dreams and nightmares. Indeed she knew that the mistress was fighting a nightmare now.

Kellei had rolled onto her back at some point. She struggled some with her sheets as if they wished to strangle her. She gave a low cry then shot up in bed with such fright.

Hope responded by sitting up quietly and studied the distraught human under the moonlight. She showed hints of concern in her earthy brown eyes.

Kellei clutched the bedsheet close to her chest. Her olive skin glistened in the moonlight thanks to a thin sheen of sweat. She kept her head bowed forward and eyes shut until her rapid heartbeat became calm. Slowly the nightmare's hand released her.

"Are you okay?" the demi-god tempted after a moment.

The mistress took a deep breath then managed, "I think so now." She propped up her left leg, which caused the bedsheet to slip away. She then freed the handful balled in her right hand, and it pooled in her lap. Her full breasts now hardened under the evening's cool air. After a hefty sigh, Kellei lowered her forehead to her knee and recalled the nightmare.

Hope tilted her head as she sat beside the distraught human. She was unsure how to comfort the human. She knew what to do when there was a physical threat but this was different, and Hope had no instructions in such a case.

"I dreamt I was that woman you spoke of," Kellei softly told. She kept bent forward and continued calming. "That I was fighting against your god… Nerous." She now lifted her head and stared straight ahead. "There were so many demi-gods… all of them after me simply because I wanted mankind to survive."

The demi-god slightly tilted her head at such an interesting dream. She was still unsure what to do though.

Kellei released a tense breath then focused on the demi-god. "Thousands of humans were killed by Nerous." She swallowed hard and sadly stared at the demi-god. "Was there any hope for peace in your lands?"

"Peace?" Hope defined the unusual word that her god had never used once. "No… there can be no peace between humans and Nerous. There will only be peace once humans are killed."

Kellei parted her lips some but her words failed as she tried fathoming Hope's finality. She ran her hand through her faintly damp, wavy tresses then tried, "What of peace between humans and demi-gods?"

The gladiatrix did not have an instant response and actually took some time to determine a real answer. She developed a deep furrow in her brow that eventually receded once she concluded her answer. "Yes… it is possible."

Kellei became at ease thanks to Hope's decision that all was not lost for humans. She lowered her brow to her knee again and took another moment to close the nightmare.  
Hope could tell that the nightmare had truly plagued the mistress. She did not like how it bothered Kellei so greatly, and she considered what would help Kellei. After careful yet fast consideration, Hope promised, "I will protect you, Titana."

The mistress raised her head and studied the demi-god. Her features slowly warmed and her eyes were finally calm again. She stretched out her hand and clasped the demi-god's hand that rested on top of the sheets. "Call me Kellei… please."

The gladiatrix first glanced at the human's hand over hers then filed the request away. She peered back up at the mistress. "Kellei, yes." She gave a confirming nod.  
Kellei caught Hope's earlier glance so she looked at their hands. But her view trailed up Hope's forearm then to her defined biceps. Now her hand followed her earlier venture until her hand rested on Hope's broad yet formed shoulder. "Were you always this way?"

The gladiatrix took a beat to understand the question. "No." She looked down at her own body, which was partially exposed after she'd sat up earlier. "My mission required me to pose as a young woman." She now lifted her head to Kellei. "But time as a gladiator has altered my body greatly."

"Yes." Kellei's fingertips softly glided over Hope's exposed chest then went to Hope's stomach. She couldn't help but press the flat of her palm against Hope's solid stomach, and she felt the hard muscles hidden under soft skin. She was amazed by it. "So beautifully too."

The demi-god watched Kellei's hand and gained much information just from Kellei's simple exploration. She considered how to respond and properly answered, "Thank you."  
The mistress humorously grinned at the gladiatrix then gently removed her touch. "We should rest more… dusk is not for quite a few candlemarks." She began laying back down.  
Hope only nodded and followed Kellei's example. She became relaxed again on her back. She could tell that Kellei had already started to rest again in a matter of seconds. But this time, she observed that Kellei slept more fitfully. Hope measured whether this was from her prior promise or not, and she could not make a deduction.  
After a candlemark from dusk, Kellei finally roused and benefited from a lazy stretch before she became completely alert. She discovered that the gladiatrix had stayed at her side  
all night. She was thankful since really Hope required little sleep.

The mistress welcomed Hope with a quick smile then indicated breakfast for them. She decided to get up and see to her slaves. She went to the chair and gathered her robe. She would signal Galenos first then prepare for the day. As she put her robe on her slow walk to the double doors, she found the gladiatrix in her way.

Hope had on a robe too from the previous night. She hadn't tied the sash just yet and instead caught the human. "You slept better?"

Kellei had finished tying her robe. She gave a gentle smile and let go of her tied girdle. "Yes." She eased closer to the demi-god. "I slept much better… thank you." She felt her pull to Hope had intensified. She couldn't help her hand sliding between the folds of Hope's robe and grabbing Hope's well-developed hip.

Hope felt the heat coming from the mistress's tender touch. She could also tell Kellei's heartbeat was quickened.

Kellei moved into Hope's breathing space and muttered, "I slept better knowing you were watching over me."

Hope felt Kellei's robe grazing against her bare skin. Then Kellei's body was against hers and the human's other hand was on Hope's cheek.

Kellei wasn't thinking about what she was doing and only followed her body's desire. She caressed the demi-god's cheek once then drew Hope's head down closer. Kellei's lips brushed over Hope's as she whispered, "Thank you, Hope."

The demi-god was frozen, and she had an invasion of processes once Kellei was against her. She then hit an overload once Kellei's lips pressed firmly against hers. She barely caught Kellei's soft whimper before it was all over too quickly.

The mistress still grasped Hope and opened smoky brown eyes. She couldn't decide Hope's response, but she knew enough that Hope wasn't troubled. She gave a sexy smile and whispered, "I should get breakfast ready for us." She begin moving away. "You must be prepared before Pompey appears."

Hope didn't have any chance to talk before Kellei had disappeared. She hardly managed turning her head to the entrance when Kellei drifted out of them. She let out a gulp of air she'd unintentionally held after the gentle yet tender kiss. Hope was baffled by the prickle against her lips so she softly felt them but didn't become less confused.

The demi-god studied her fingertips, but she didn't find the tingle had transferred to her hand. She could slowly feel the soft kiss's effects were fading away from her. What she didn't expect was the new awareness rising in her chest and seared into her brain. She wanted to feel Kellei's lips against hers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And how 'bout that? Feedback is welcome.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I still have readers after about a months drought lol. Y'all enjoy this one.

Chapter 8

The grand amphitheatre came madly alive from cheers and screams made by the masses. Today was the third to last day of the emperor's celebration in Rome. Each day brought about more bloody scenes and demonstrations in Rome's amphitheatre. Every gladiator across the empire was brought forth to battle one another, exotic animals, and reenact historical battles.

For one famous gladiator, she had achieved high status in the amphitheatre many moons ago. However, during her merciless fighting in Rome's coliseum she claimed a new title that would follow her throughout the entire empire. Hope had become known as the Gladiator of Heracles and much like the legend himself, she too possessed immeasurable strength, great courage, and ingenuity. There was not any spectator that could deny the sensual draw that fell over them when they gazed upon her in the arena. The great gladiatrix had captured Rome's heart with each drive and cut of her blade.

Among Rome's eyes, one spectator was captivated by the woman behind gladiatrix's helmet. The wealthy widow, Kellei Titana, faithfully returned to the amphitheatre and keenly observed the gladiatrix's battles. But unlike past occurrences, Kellei sat alone and without her suitor, without a man. For her lack of proper company, she received several frowns from surrounding spectators, but she disregarded them all. Kellei was here to watch Hope.

Kellei now sat up stiff after she spotted the galloping rider coming up behind the distracted gladiatrix. "By the gods," she murmured in fear. She could tell that Hope was either unaware or too overpowered by the three dimachaeri gladiators, who were Greek warriors that fought with only two swords. Kellei filled with horror as the equites raised his net and began spinning it as he raced for the gladiatrix.

The madden crowd cried out for both the gladiatrix and the equites. Just as the equites accurately tossed his net, the spectators bellowed and shot up from their seats. They roared even louder and threw their fists in the air.

Kellei jumped to her sandals and struggled to see past a wall of shoulders. She finally climbed onto her stone seat then gasped once she found what'd happened to Hope.

The gladiatrix did not scream or even groan in pain when she was snared by the equites's net. She was ripped off her feet then violently drug behind the galloping horse. Her fast mind quickly worked out a plan, and she was grateful for the getaway from the three dimachaeri, who merely watched in excitement of her assumed death.

Hope ignored the hot sand clawing against her exposed skin between the armor, but she found her vision obstructed so she freed her left hand from the net. She desperately fought with her helmet and ripped it off by the red hair. She didn't care where it went as she focused on her new mission to kill the equites.

The equites gladiator cheered out loudly and shook one fist in the air. He had the famous gladiatrix and knew he would become far more famous for his kill. He saw how wild the masses were for his cunningness. But then he noticed their focus was less on him. He glanced back over his shoulder when he steered around his black stallion. The equites felt his heart drop when the sun light reflected off the gladiatrix's xiphos.

Hope barred her teeth as she continued cutting through the upper net. She was fully focused on the delicate mission despite the burn against her skin. She finally made a large enough hole in the net after the tedious work. The gladiatrix wiggled her freehand through the opening and clasped the rope.

The equites stole another look at his prey. Yet he was not without fear because she was still very alive. He couldn't understand how she was surviving the laps around the amphitheatre; indeed only a demi-god could do such. His ears thundered from the spectators' screams, and his heart would surely explode from his chest.

The gladiatrix made her next calculations just as the horse rounded a bend of the amphitheater, closest to the wall. She sensed the brief slowness in the drag, and she suddenly gave a sharp cry that pierced the masses' cheers. Hope was on her feet so suddenly and dug her heels into the golden sand.

The equites gladiator never saw how it happened and was abruptly airborne with only the reins in hand. He screamed while his horse fearful whined and tumbled to its front knees.  
Hope tightly clutched the thick, hot rope with both hands, and all her muscles bulged under the bronze armor. But she held as strong as Heracles until the horse collapsed to the sands.

The equites hit the burning sand then skidded for several paces until he lost momentum. He crumpled in the sand with broken reins still locked between his fingers. The gladiator groaned heavily, but it went unnoticed thanks to the crowd's roar. He tried using his right arm to get up and only found it painfully broken.

The gladiatrix dropped the rope then ripped off the net from her body. She was finally free despite the obvious damage to her exposed skin. It didn't stop or even slow her as she stepped out of the pooled net.

The black stallion whined and thrashed in the sand until he got his hoofs under him. He popped back up onto his feet and pranced away from the wild female human, who marched towards his rider.

Hope had no weapons in hand, yet she was a weapon herself. She welcomed a cool breeze that brushed against her hot skin. And she smelled metal as she came closer to her enemy. The gladiatrix quickly came behind the fallen gladiator, and she instantly had her hands on his cheek and jaw.

The gladiator half twisted his head around then howled when an armored knee crushed his back. He shut his eyes and pleaded, "Gods please no." He prayed the gladiatrix would have mercy. "Plea-" His voice was cut short by a sharp snap.

Hope held onto the limp gladiator's head and studied his vitals. She was satisfied her mission was complete so she released his head. She then stood up from his dead body and looked across the amphitheater at the three remaining opponents.

"Gladiator of Heracles!" the spectators repeatedly cried out in a wave.

The gladiatrix studied the countless faces and recognized how excited they were by her kill. But she wasn't completely finished her entire mission. She glanced down at the dead gladiator then hastily reached for his xiphos. She tore it free and lifted her eyes to the dimachaeri gladiators.

The last gladiators had been spectators themselves earlier, but they now knew they were the gladiatrix's renewed target. They each took steps backwards despite there was no place to go.

Hope straightened up and spun the short sword a few times. She turned to the black stallion and purposefully went to it. She had the xiphos at the ready when the horse reared up.  
The horse landed back on his front hoofs yet tossed his head and whipped his tail. He danced away from the powerful human yet was drawn back to her. He sensed something extremely different about her than any human he'd come across in his life. He was intrigued despite he naturally feared her.

The gladiatrix lowered her short sword and kept her eyes locked on the skittish animal. After a beat, she edged to the right and approached his side.

The black stallion only took a half step away but stopped and turned his head to her. He inhaled deeply and took in her strange scent that was unusual. He could sense that she wouldn't harm him so he finally stilled and whined.

Hope pressed her left hand against his neck and read his erratic vitals that were calming some. She brushed her hand over his midnight hair then came closer to the saddle. She looked at his twisted head and met his eye contact. She knew he didn't fear her anymore so she grabbed onto the saddle with her freehand and put her left foot into the stirrup.  
The dark horse stilled on his hoofs and allowed the muscular human get into the saddle. He adjusted to her lighter weight compared to his earlier rider. Then he felt the strong legs squeeze his sides after the unusual human clenched his mane. He followed the order and bolted off at an alarming rate that caused an eruption of cheers from the crowd.

The gladiatrix lifted the xiphos in her right hand while she held tightly to the horse with her left hand. She spun the sword several times while they charged the last three gladiators. She had her targets locked in her sight.

Two of the gladiators backed up and prepared their swords, but the third stayed rooted in pure shock to the change of events. He was dazed and hoof beats pounded in his ears.  
Hope gave a last spin then pointed the blade at the unmoving gladiator. But she was more aware of the two gladiators, who had retreated closer to the walls.

The stiff gladiator only grew wide eye then a few heartbeats before the horse came upon him, he dropped his swords into the sand. He looked from the gladiatrix's shining armor to the sky and prayed to Pluto for a swift death. Just as he closed his eyes, he felt the searing blade cut into his skin then he was freed from his slavery in the arena.

The gladiatrix briefly saw the gladiator's head fly, but she brought her blade around for the last two gladiators. She prepared for her assault that would go swiftly. She pointed the tip at her next target and steered the stallion.

The right gladiator lifted his swords and prepared to take out the gladiatrix. He would not surrender to death so easily like the other gladiator.

The left gladiator, who remained two paces away from his comrade, gauged his chances against the powerful gladiatrix. He started with his swords up then he saw the opening in his comrade's defenses and knew it was the same for him. In the last instant as the gladiatrix's sword came at them, he dropped to the ground face first and heard the hoofs speed past him.

Hope veered the black stallion away from the wall before it was too late. She turned around and slotted her eyes at the gladiator down in the sand that'd unexpectedly got away from her. Briefly her eyes flickered to the other gladiator, and she tilted her head as she watched him sway a few times then toppled over with a hole in his chest.

The last dimachaeri jerked his head out of the sand and gaped at his other dead comrade. He knew he was the last, and he would die with honor. He rolled on his back then popped onto his feet with both swords.

The gladiatrix had dismounted her horse and slapped his rump. She waited until he was gone then she focused on the last enemy. She gave him some credit for being brighter than most, but it didn't truly matter. She brought the red blade up then cautiously approached him.

The dimachaeri crossed his blades and took a step to the right. He kept moving to the right but remained focused on his opponent. He attacked first with a feverish onslaught of slashes.

Hope easily deflected them or ducked away. One came lower and forced her to roll away. She came back up and parried another two strikes before she caught the next swinging blade in her left hand. She gripped it tightly despite it cut into her palm.

The gladiator stared in shock at her strength and will against pain. His wide eyes shined through his helmet's cutouts.

The gladiatrix gave a low growl then snapped the blade apart. She took the opportunity and lunged into his undefended space. She raised the broken blade and her xiphos then plunged them between the gladiator's armor and neck. Instantly the crowd hollered in ecstasy at her grand kill.

The gladiator dropped his only sword. He was not shocked by his death because he'd accepted it earlier. He felt the searing blades drag out of his chest then he fell to his knees. Slowly his eyes rolled back, and he was freed to the afterlife.

Hope took one step back and watched the gladiator topple over then painted the sand red. She slightly tilted her head but finally released the xiphos and broken blade from her hands. She deeply inhaled the metal tint in the surrounding air until the crowd's thunderous applause broke her reverie.

"Gladiator of Heracles!" the Romans chanted until it reached the gods above them.

The famous gladiatrix scanned the massive amphitheatre and sought out only one spectator. Finally her superior vision centered on the beautiful, dark Kellei Titana. In this case, Hope was the fan, of Kellei. Briefly she forgot her mission as a gladiatrix and discovered a new mission in her once she was locked on Kellei Titana.

After several long beats, Hope broke from her unusual daydream because the black stallion had approached her. She shifted back into the gladiatrix and went to the horse. She swiftly mounted the saddle with expert skill. She clenched a handful of mane, squeezed the horse's sides, and galloped to the entrance way. Just before she made it there, she threw her left fist into the air and gave a strong war cry. Hope then ducked just as the stallion slipped under the entrance and into the darkness. But the amphitheatre was still mad with screams from the fans.

From the audience, Kellei had watched the gladiatrix through the entire battle until the end when they held each other's gaze. Only now did Kellei's heart begin to calm down from all the excitement. She carefully sat back down and let out a low breath. She slightly bent forward and stared down at her feet. Her ears couldn't stop ringing thanks to the crazed spectators. She shut her eyes and became thankful that Hope's matches were over, for today. She prayed the next battles would be less taxing, yet she doubted it since the games tended to get bloodiest at the end.

After a deep breath, Kellei gathered herself and started through the people so that she could go home. She wanted to rest before Regulus Maximus would bring Hope to her home. She'd already made arrangements this morning with Maximus to have Hope over again. She'd expected Maximus to question her motives, but he didn't do it. She suspected he didn't truly care simply because she was a woman.

Kellei found her favored slave, and they headed directly back home. She noticed Galenos was quieter today than normal. She'd grown concern but hadn't questioned him. Now she felt it was a good time, while they walked the quiet streets back to the home.

"What ails you, Galenos?" Kellei casted a quick glance back at her slave, who faithfully followed her home.

The quiet slave came out of his thoughts and softly replied, "Nothing, ma'am."

"You're much quieter than normal," the mistress pointed out. "Are you still hurting from last night?" She looked over her shoulder again. "Shall I have the healer fetched once we get home?"

"Not at all, ma'am." Galenos had responded quickly. "I am only concerned about you."

Kellei slightly frowned then slowed her pace on the street. "Walk with me," she gently ordered him. She waited until he was beside her. "What are you concerned for?"

The slave edged closer to his owner so that they wouldn't be overheard by a passerby. "Your safety, ma'am." He peered up at her, which revealed the worry in his eyes. "I cannot stop considering what Scipio will do."

"Very little I wager," Kellei argued. "It is not worth his fight."

Galenos shook his head and asked, "May I say something openly?"

The mistress gave a low sigh but moved her head in agreement.

"You have insulted and offended him. I believe he will seek reprisal." Galenos hoped he hadn't said too much.

Kellei glanced away from the slave and didn't reply instantly. She seriously considered it for a bit. She finally saw the gates to her home just ahead. "If he does, where do you stand, Galenos?"

The slave had an instant answer but held onto it until they were beyond the gates. He sealed the gates with the latch then turned to this waiting owner. "You know I am with you, Titana." He kept his voice low despite the other slaves were too far. "There is no telling what his actions may be."

Kellei rested her hands on her hips and slightly bowed her head. "They could be severe, yes."

"He is in the Senate, ma'am. He will not be made a fool, especially by a woman." Galenos was a slave, but he clearly understood the ins and outs of Rome. "What pull you have is because you are Titana."

"I have far greater pull as Kellei Myrine Alexandras," she stated to the slave.

"Perhaps in Greece," Galenos reminded his mistress. "But here in Rome, you are Kellei Titana... widow to Legati Legionis Marc Felix Titus." He had a worry-line across his brow. "If Scipio seeks reprisal then you must be prepared, Titana."

Kellei sighed and dropped her hands from her hips. She toyed with her curly locks and murmured, "I must consider this carefully, Galenos." She bit her lower lip.

"But quickly," Galenos insisted. "He will not wait long." He found brown eyes on him.

The mistress lowered her arm and shook her head. "I should talk to Hope too."

"And what can a slave chained to the amphitheatre do for you?" Galenos shook his head and carefully suggested, "Perhaps it would be wise to return to the villa." He tensed at how a fire entered his mistress's eyes. He hated how stubborn she could be.

"I have nothing to run and hide from," Kellei sharply cut off.

The slave bowed his head and waited for his owner's temper to cool. He knew how strong minded she could be, and it was why his former master, Marc Felix Titus, married her.

"But I will discuss this with Hope," Kellei decided aloud. "I do not doubt that if Scipio wishes for reprisal that he will find it from Hope too."

"She is just a slave," Galenos argued, "with no status."

"Indeed… but perhaps with more fame than he." Kellei shifted away from the slave. "He will harm her too."

Galenos gave a low sigh. "I understand your affections for the gladiatrix, ma'am… but she could bring about more harm than aid."

Kellei halted a few paces from the steps to the house. She faced her favored slave and quietly enforced, "She's saved our lives, Galenos. We both owe her some loyalty." She could tell her words pierced the slave's resistance. "And not for a beat do I dulled myself by thinking that she's really a slave. She is a slave because it servers her purpose, but if she made a change then I'd suspect nothing would stop her."

Galenos just nodded and knew his mistress was right.

Kellei started up the steps. "She will protect us if we stay loyal to her." Her chiton flowed behind her. "I will stay loyal to her." She disappeared into the open doorway.

The slave sighed heavily and murmured, "And I to you, Titana." He followed his mistress's cold trail. For the rest of the late afternoon, he assisted his mistress with preparing a meal for tonight when the gladiatrix would arrive. He mostly kept quiet after such a heavy discussion with his owner. He was far too concerned and didn't trust Senator Scipio. Galenos never liked the politician and now liked him far less.

Just after sunset, the slave, Seneca, rushed to the front entrance once she heard visitors. She wasn't surprised to find that it was Regulus Maximus, two soldiers, and the famous gladiatrix. She instantly noted that the gladiatrix had only been wiped down since the games. Briefly Seneca's eyes flickered down to the gladiatrix's right hand, which was crudely tied with a bloody wrap.

"I will fetch my mistress," Seneca informed the slaver.

Maximus merely inclined his head then watched the slave rush off. He had a moment to carefully study the home's interior, but it was short lived because Kellei Titana's footfall was fast. He put his hands behind his back, which caused his round belly to protrude more.

"Good evening, Maximus." Kellei Titana had Galenos and Seneca in tow. "You are timely."

"Yes, ma'am." The slaver glanced at the silent gladiatrix then back to the mistress. "I will return a candlemark after sunrise for her." He smiled toothily at the gladiatrix. "Tomorrow is a big day." His smile became slyer when he looked back at Titana. "Don't wear her out either, Titana."

Kellei gradually arched an eyebrow and argued, "What do you infer, Regulus?" She caught how Hope lifted her chin and a tension built up in Hope.

"I do not infer anything, Titana," Regulus hastily replied. But he was smug and signaled his guards to step back to the doors. "The key, ma'am." He handed her the ring.

Kellei accepted it and watched Galenos give the slaver his half. She squeezed the ring tightly while Regulus Maximus left with his guards. She tried calming and turned to her favored slave. "Galenos, see that Maximus finds his way out."

"Yes, mistress." The slave hurried out of the home after the slaver.

Kellei now turned her attention to the gladiatrix, who was slightly taller but much more solid due to her time in the amphitheatre. After a look over, Kellei became worried by the dirty bandage over Hope's right hand. She easily recalled what'd happened in the games today, and she came up to Hope. "You're injured." She reached for the hand, but Hope withdrew it.

The gladiatrix kept her damaged hand away from the mistress despite the chains inhibited her.

Kellei parted her lips, yet she didn't speak. She noticed Hope's hesitation due to Seneca then Galenos returned from outside. She inwardly sighed but held up the key in silent peace offering.

Hope extended her arms some and allowed the mistress to free her from the iron manacles. She was grateful that Kellei didn't make another attempt for her wrapped hand.

"I have a bath already prepared," Kellei told Hope. "I figure we can eat after." She'd expected Hope not to be cleaned. However, she was rather displeased by how Hope's injuries were not attended to. She could see the burn marks left by the long drag across the sandy ground in the arena.

"Seneca, make sure Hope's tunic is cleaned for tomorrow."

"Of course, ma'am." The slave followed her mistress through the house to the bathing room. "Shall I make sure dinner is ready in a candlemark?"

"Yes, that'll be good." Kellei paused by the sealed doors of the bathing room. "Galenos, can you bring a medical kit to me shortly?" She handed off the key and manacles in silent order to rid of them for now.

Galenos bowed his head then hurried off with Seneca at his side.

Kellei waited until the slaves were out of earshot then she murmured, "I'm going to look at your hand, Hope." Her steely brown eyes were locked with Hope's.

The demi-god measured the human's tone and attitude. She only nodded once she concluded it was useless to argue about it. She then reached past Kellei and pushed the wood door open for them.

The mistress was satisfied and slipped into the humid bathing room. Her first inhale filled her with olives and laurel. She absolutely loved the scent and the ambiance the candles brought to the room. She and Hope quickly changed out of their clothes and went to the pool's ledge.

The demi-god entered the warm water first then gazed back at the mistress.

Kellei sat on the ledge and carefully worked her jewelry from her hair. She hesitated when the door opened and her favorite slave came up behind her.

"The medical kit, ma'am." Galenos placed the kit next to Titana then rose back up. "Do you need anything else?"

Kellei had set her hairpiece down and now started removing her dangly earrings. "Can you take Hope's tunic to Seneca, please?"

"Of course." Galenos crossed the room and collected the dirty article then headed to the door. He hesitated at the door once Titana's voice floated to him.

"Thank you, Galenos."

The slave looked over at his mistress and caught her smile from her sideways glance. He mirrored one back then silently left the bathing room.

Titana gave a low sigh and put her earrings next to her hairpiece. She only had her necklace and bracelet left but her attention went to the demi-god.

"He is acting… peculiar," Hope concluded.

Kellei wouldn't have expected the gladiatrix to be so perceptive. "Yes." She put the last of her jewelry in the pile then played with her hair. "He's concerned." She slid off the ledge and into the steamy water.

"About?" Hope prompted. She stood in the middle of the pool.

The mistress drifted across the pool until she met Hope. "About me." She stood in the demi-god's space.

Hope tilted her head slightly then summarized, "Scipio." She could tell she was right by Kellei's expression. "He should be… so should you."

Kellei couldn't resist an urge so she circled her arms around the demi-god's neck. She hooked her hands under the demi-god's hair. "Are you?" She watched icy blue eyes that were normally lifeless but now seemed full of emotion.

The demi-god held her response and bowed her head slightly. She studied their close proximity and how Kellei's arms were around her. She lifted her gaze back up to Kellei. "I am concerned for you."

"Are you not concerned for yourself?" Kellei softly asked.

Hope considered this with another tilt of her head. "There is nothing Scipio can take from me that will damage me." Her lips thinned thanks to her dark processes. "But there is much for you to lose."

Kellei gave a hefty sigh and dropped her head now. Her encircled arms were slightly limp now. "I wish to ignore Scipio… but I cannot, can I?" She raised her head.

"No." Hope's tone was final. She knew that Kellei accepted the reality of it.

The mistress set aside her thoughts, for now. She unhooked her left hand while her right clutched the demi-god's muscular shoulder. She reached for the demi-god's hurt hand. "Speaking of damage…"

The gladiatrix studied her wrapped hand when it was lifted out of the water. She watched some of the water droplets that fell and were tinted red. "It can wait until after our bath."

"Can it?" Kellei gauged the red bandage tightly tied into place. "You caught a swinging blade in your palm." She cut her eyes from the injured hand to Hope's cool features. "How is that possible?"

"I am a demi-god," Hope reminded the human.

Kellei knew this, but she hadn't fully understood what it meant although she was learning what a demi-god was. "Does it hurt?" She indicated the damaged hand.

"Only if I want it to," the gladiatrix confessed.

The mistress considered this and whispered, "Can you feel other things… like emotions?" She now released Hope's hand and carefully returned her arm around Hope's neck.

"I was trained to not feel emotions, however I can portray them."

"Fake them?" Kellei murmured. After Hope's low nod, she made another attempt, "Can you feel emotions now?"

The demi-god was quiet for awhile and carefully studied Kellei Titana. She softly replied, "Yes." Her answer caused a warm smile on Kellei's face and Hope's stomach fluttered instantly. She briefly closed her eyes because she didn't understand how it happened to her well controlled body.

"Did you feel anything when we kissed this morning?" Kellei whispered.

Hope opened her eyes again. "Many things," she revealed.

Kellei felt her heart pound against her chest, but she kept a calm tone. "Were they good?"

"All of them," Hope murmured. "I wish to feel them again."

Kellei detected some vulnerability in Hope's tone, and it made her soften. She shifted her right hand to the demi-god's cheek and traced a defined jaw line. She didn't need to ask anymore so she carefully leaned in and lightly pressed her lips against Hope's.

The demi-god couldn't help closing her eyes once all the sensations from this morning were wildly renewed deep in her. Hope had no control over her heavy heartbeat. A natural urge came over her, and she brought her left hand up and into Kellei's hair.

Kellei pressed the kiss further than it was this morning. She sought her way into Hope's mouth and gave a low moan once their tongues met. She tasted the urgent need from Hope, and Kellei matched the desire.

Hope found new emotions and how her body could make her feel live. She craved what Kellei gave her. After the kiss ended, Hope revealed her dazed features to Kellei Titana. She finally came back to herself and a faint smile ghosted her lips.

Kellei instantly grinned at the first smile she'd ever seen on Hope's face. Her grin softened into a full smile as she traced the demi-god's small smile. "I haven't seen you smile."

The gladiatrix acted somewhat self conscious and bowed her head so that she could compose herself. But the mistress tilted her head back up. "I haven't had a reason to smile."

Kellei crinkled her nose some and briefly wondered what Hope's laugh would be like. She hoped to hear it, someday. She cleared her throat quietly and whispered, "Come on. I want to get clean so I can look at your hand." But she stole a quick kiss from Hope before she went to get the soap and cloth.

Kellei and Hope were faster than normal to get washed in the bath. Kellei was also hungry, unlike Hope. After getting cleaned, Kellei went to the pool's edge where the medical kit waited for her. She started pulling out what she thought she'd need for Hope's injury.

The demi-god was a few paces away and debated her choices. She was obviously not keen on receiving care from Kellei.

The mistress looked over at the gladiatrix and tried, "Hope." But the demi-god would resist her. "Please," she insisted. "It needs to be cared for."

The gladiatrix was still resisting, but she neared the human. "You would see the bone."

Kellei was confused but shook her head. "The bone?"

"Yes."

The mistress sighed and leaned against the pool's wall. "It makes no difference to me. I've seen a bone or two in my time. You forget my late husband was a soldier. " She then  
gave a reassuring smile. "Come on." She didn't wait and hopped up onto the ledge next to the medical kit.

Hope felt unwise for agreeing but she lifted herself from the water and sat next to the wealthy woman. She too let her legs sit in the warm water. After a beat, she resigned herself and removed the bloody bandage. She kept her hand half closed yet placed her hand near Kellei's lap.

Kellei brushed a wet strand from her face then focused on her task. She huffed at how Hope continued hiding the injury so she pushed the demi-god's hand open. Initially it didn't look too bad until Kellei probed the clean cut that went diagonal in Hope's palm.

"The wound runs deep." Kellei whispered. She looked at the cut that had gone straight to the bone. She nodded once and decided aloud, "If I stitch this then it'll heal properly."

"It will close on its own," Hope argued.

"Then it'll go faster if I stitch it." The mistress had made up her mind. She collected a needle and thread then set to work. She went slowly and carefully as she stitched the long cut. She paused in between and studied the demi-god. "Does it hurt?"

"No." Hope had watched the human's precise stitching. She was clearly impressed and considered why Kellei wasn't squeamish. "You have expert skill."

Kellei had all her attention on her work. But she quietly explained, "You learn quickly when your husband is a soldier." She bit her lower lip as she came to the end. She made her last stitch then cut the thread. She began making the correct knot so it wouldn't come undone.

"It should be closed by morning," Hope gauged. She would otherwise expect it to be closed by tomorrow night.

"Good." Kellei now grabbed a jar of balm and worked it into the wound. She finally rewrapped it with a clean wrap. She tied a small knot on top of Hope's hand and was satisfied it'd stay in place. "At least you'll be ready for the games tomorrow."

"Yes." The demi-god tested her hand by flexing it a few times. She then looked back at the human. "Thank you, Kellei."

Kellei gave a warm smile and replied, "My pleasure." She patted the gladiatrix's thigh and ordered, "Let's get ready. I'm rather hungry." She packed up the medical kit. "We'll eat in the courtyard…I prefer it."

So did Hope, who was now busying with dressing but Kellei stopped her. She was soon lightly oiled by Kellei. Hope noticed how Kellei found the oil tradition rather important after bathing, and she suspected it came from Kellei's Greek heritage. But Hope reciprocated because it gave her a chance to enjoy Kellei's body. She'd developed a fondness for attending to one another.

Kellei soon put on a clean but simple chiton. She started with her girdle but slightly larger hands stopped hers. She twisted her head up and found Hope behind her. She let go of the girdle after she realized the dressed demi-god's intent.

Hope adjusted the girdle correctly along the human's waist. She then perfectly tied it.

Kellei was warmed by the gladiatrix's care. She turned around and smiled.

Hope admired the younger woman's bright brown eyes. She thought of emeralds when she looked into Kellei's eyes. She lowered her head some and softly promised, "I will keep you safe, Kellei."

Kellei had several questions about how it was possible, but from Hope's look she knew it was true, and it didn't matter how. She was grateful for the comfort considering the unknown future. She was more thankful that they'd found each other. Without concern, Kellei closed in the distance and wrapped her arms around the demi-god.

Hope hadn't expected such a reaction from the human. She was briefly stiff in the hug until she relaxed from how good Kellei felt against her. She finally mimicked Kellei's hold. Then after a beat, she lowered her head down to Kellei's and breathed deeply, which filled her with an olive scent.

While Kellei remained in Hope's arms, she realized she was indeed taken by Hope. She shut her eyes once it hit her that she could not wed Cato Scipio. She clutched Hope a bit tighter and prayed to the Fates that they would be gentle on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how was that? Thank you for reading and sticking with the story. Y'all are awesome and deserve gold stars. Questions or comments? drop an ask in my inbox.
> 
> Oh, I wanted to give a little shout out to Meaghanweitz for taking a chance with my story. I honestly don't expect people to venture out of the norm and read a story based on the ancient times. You made my day with your kind words, thanks broski! :D


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kellei Titana tugged her chlamys closer to her body as she approached the stone bench in the middle of her courtyard. She noted that Hope allowed her to sit first so she did then waited until Hope was beside her.

"The meal was excellent," the demi-god commented.

The mistress bowed her head in appreciation. "I will tell the cook." She now crossed her legs then lifted her view to the night sky. For a moment, she felt good just sitting here, full stomach, cool night, and beside somebody she now considered a friend. At those feelings, a small smile grew on Kellei's lips.

The gladiatrix regarded the mistress and noted, "You are happy."

Kellei softly hummed and turned her smile to the demi-god. "I am… in this moment." She crossed her arms in her lap. "But I'm afraid reality requires some discussion." She indeed lost her enjoyment and her features darkened much like the sky. She bit her lower lip and bowed her head as she put her thoughts together.

"Where do we go from here?" the mistress murmured. She raised her head.

Hope studied questioning eyes and carefully considered an answer.

"There are two more munera left before you leave with Maximus," Kellei reminded. She hesitated but asked, "Do you wish to go with him?"

In the past, Hope merely followed her owner because it was a simple purpose. But now, she was redefining her purpose, and it was focused around Kellei Titana. "No."

Kellei let out a low breath then murmured, "I have to think of some way to take you from Maximus."

"You cannot buy me," Hope stated. "He will not sell."

Kellei licked her dry lips and nodded once. "You are a valuable commodity as a gladiator." She shifted some on the bench. "However, there may be another route to go."

The demi-god gave a small tilt of her head. "What route?"

The mistress grinned, devilishly. "You have your prowess in the amphitheatre. I have mine in Roman society." She became rather pleased with her own idea. "I'll tell you tomorrow if it works as I hope."

Hope accepted the mistress's reply, for now. "And what of Scipio? He is a threat."

Kellei fell quiet and tried guessing what her suitor may do, but she just didn't know him well enough. "I'm not sure yet." She frowned deeply and shook her head. After a sigh, she brushed some of her midnight locks away from her face. "We may have to wait until he makes the first move."

"I do not like to wait," the demi-god contended.

"I'm not much for waiting either," the mistress agreed. "However, I rather not provoke him if he decides to merely forget me." She lightly swung her free foot in the air. "If he acts, it will be in the next day or two."

"He is a Senator," the demi-god recalled. She knew by his appearance last night that he was a politician. "He does not have the status that a Senator once had in the Empire."

"No, and Dommis Esteer does not favor the Senate." Kellei slightly narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps it will work in our favor."

Hope processed what the mistress had said about the emperor and Senate. She too knew that the emperor loathed the Senate and there was much controversy between them. It was one of the main reasons that the emperor hosted the famous munera this moon; he liked to agitate the Senate.

"We will wait for Scipio," Kellei decided aloud. "But I will work on removing you from Maximus." She was developing strong plans the more she considered her route. "He is most likely not well respected by how he treats his gladiators."

The demi-god dipped her head in agreement. She knew her owner was greedy and purely selfish as a human. She, like her gladiator comrades, never saw their monetary prizes that they won in the amphitheatres because it all went to Maximus' purse. They were blessed to be alive, fed, and clothed.

Kellei grew quiet, but she decided not to think anymore about Scipio or Maximus. She only had so many candlemarks with Hope each night. She wanted to spend it with Hope. 

She took in the fragrant, sweet smell in the courtyard coming from the bay laurel. It helped sooth away her worries for now.

"What was it like where you came from?" the mistress asked. She tried imagining it, but it was beyond her grasp.

Hope heavily thought about the place she came from; a place she didn't miss. "It was chaos."

"War?" Kellei whispered.

The demi-god now looked down at the beautiful human. "It was not like war." She saw the unspoken question in Kellei's features. "It was a hunt… an extinction. For the any being deemed lower than us, it was survival." She had a hard expression. 

Kellei felt a chill crawl down her spine, and she pushed it away. "Do you miss it there?" She suspected the answer.

"No." Hope lifted her stare from the freewoman. "I was soldier of chaos there." She now studied her own hands and concluded. "Here I am a warrior." She paused but added, "Here I am free from the chaos."

Kellei understood the difference for Hope. She knew the difference between a soldier and warrior. Anybody was capable of being a soldier, who took orders and owned very little honor. But a warrior was free to fight if they chose, to refrain, and had to honor every action they performed in life.

"You would not go back even if you could," Kellei softly realized. She sadly smiled but then another thought occurred to her. "But what of your task?"

"I am here to complete any tasks that my god demands of me. That is what it means to be a follower of Nerous ," Hope explained to the human. "I was specifically trained to carry out his wishes. Without a task, I know nothing."

"Is your task to still kill this leader?" Kellei tempted.

"Yes." The demi-god felt the powerful mission still draw on her. She calmed it though and focused on Kellei. "But my logic knows I will not complete this task."

"You hang on because it's all you have… all that leaves you as a demi-god," the mistress concluded.

Hope clenched her hands. "Yes."

Kellei respected the demi-god's path but also felt for her. She reached over and covered Hope's closest fist with her smaller hand. "And maybe you can change your mind set." 

Her tone was hopeful and her eyes silvery bright thanks to the moon.

Hope stared at Kellei's open features and felt the promising wave flow into her too. She sensed a calm fill her body that was new. "If I can survive three anni without my god then I can change my ways." She opened her hands then turned her left hand up. She took in the warmth radiating from Kellei's hand. "Yes, it is possible."

Kellei suddenly smiled at Hope's words. She now laced her fingers threw Hope's and squeezed tightly. "I know." She took in how Hope's usual stoic exterior seemed to soften greatly.

"Thank you, Kellei," the demi-god murmured.

Kellei brought her freehand up to Hope's cheek. "For?"

"I have not spoken in over three anni," Hope explained, "and I am grateful my first words have given me my first friend."

Kellei felt her heart drop at the confession. She blinked back a sting behind her eyes. "And I'm grateful to be yours." She revealed another smile, and she didn't expect when Hope leaned down for a gentle kiss.

After the kiss, Hope found the same tingle had returned on her lips but a burn developed in her lower stomach. She could feel it creep lower, and she wasn't naïve to its meaning. She also detected Kellei's heavy pulse.

Kellei peered up with hooded eyes after the kiss. She ran her thumb across the demi-god's knuckle then slowly stood up. "Come with me?" she insisted in a deep tone.

Hope briefly regarded the beautiful human, who managed to bring life into her world. She could not refuse the invite and rose to her taller stature. She noticed how Kellei never separated their hands on the slow walk back to the house.

Galenos had been out in the courtyard off and on. He was about to go back inside when he spotted his mistress guiding the powerful gladiatrix to the main entrance to and from the courtyard. He paused beside the side door and observed the pair. He knew what tonight would be and after a sigh, he decided he best keep the other slaves in order. There was no telling what they would gossip about while well-known noises would come from the master bedchamber.

Kellei continued taking the demi-god to her bedchambers. She wrapped through the torch lit halls and noted a couple of slaves only gave her sideways glance. She knew that Galenos would see that she and Hope were not disturbed for the night.

Hope followed the mistress into the master bedchambers, and she made sure to shut the door behind herself. She breathed in the instant olive aroma that floated through the room and mixed with the bay laurel that drifted in from the open window.

Kellei decided the handful of candles in the room were enough lighting and the moon's silver rays streamed through the window on the courtyard side. She faced Hope and shifted into Hope's space.

The demi-god had her head slightly bowed and her eyes held Kellei's. Never had Hope been attracted to a human, but since the first day she found Kellei alluring. It was something new that Hope had spent the past days understanding until it made sense here and now.

Kellei slipped her hands out from her chlamys and gently held the demi-god's hips. "Do you feel what's between us too?"

"Yes," Hope murmured. She started lifting her hands but briefly faltered before she found her strength again. She gently began undoing the tie of Kellei's chlamys.

Kellei slightly tilted her head and closed her eyes. "I have only been with one in my life," she softly confessed. "But because I had to be." She surrendered herself to the exciting burn from each light brush of Hope's fingers at her neck.

Hope released the untied leather strings. She brought her lips closer still to Kellei's own. "You will be my first, Kellei."

Kellei had a wonderfully wild heartbeat. Her chlamys now slid off her shoulders and pooled around her feet. She reached up and threaded her fingers through Hope's silky tresses. "And you will be my last," she swore. Finally her lips met Hope's in a heated kiss.

Hope instantly moaned for the first time. She matched the intensity in Kellei's kiss. She was naturally drawn closer and snaked her arms around Kellei's curvy form.

Quickly the demi-god and human were carried away to the waiting bed. They were nearly frenzy in their first love affair as they were driven by raw passion. Yet through the night they grew slower only so they could learn one another's body, listen to each other's response, and feel every emotion linked to a moan, touch, or gasp.

Finally, Kellei became spent just a few candlemarks before dawn, and she was tangled in the white sheets. She quickly drifted into a sweet dreamscape while her new lover was twined around her. Indeed the Fates had smiled down on them, for tonight.

By dawn, Hope opened her eyes because Kellei's warm lips were against her neck and moving upwards. She didn't need to speak once Kellei's kiss told her. She could tell that sleep had renewed her human lover.

Kellei rolled on top of her lover and continued the heated kiss. She ran her hands along the solid body under her. There wasn't enough time for her to memorize how amazing 

Hope felt against her.

Hope decided she was in control this morning. She easily lifted them up from the bed into a sitting position; her arms around her lover's waist and Kellei's legs wrapping around her. By another kiss, Hope had slid her right hand down Kellei's thigh.

Just beyond the bedchamber's doors, there were two female slaves, who were young and rather nosy too. They both had their ears carefully pressed against the double wood doors of the bedchambers. One of them nearly giggled, but she covered her mouth just in time. The pair exchanged sly smiles just as the moans grew louder, and they were sure it was their mistress. But shortly, they lifted their heads away from the doors because the moans had turned into loud enough cries for them to hear in the hallway. Then suddenly somebody cleared their throat from behind the slaves. So the pair spun around and had caught kids' expressions for doing wrong.

Galenos had a warning glare firing at the younger slaves. He had his arms tightly crossed that it caused wrinkles in his tunic.

The girls said nothing and flashed apologetic looks. They darted off in silence because they didn't want to be caught any further, especially by their owner.

Galenos sighed once he dispersed the young slaves. He was about to walk away, but faltered at the distinct, repeated cries coming from the bedchambers. He glanced back over his shoulder at the bedchamber door once he realized it was his mistress. Never had he heard such vocals from his mistress when it was she and his former master. For a brief instant, he considered taking up the slave girls' earlier position against the doors but thought better of it.

Galenos hurried away despite the cries followed him for a few paces. He blew out a puff of air once he was far enough away to be greeted by daily noises like the morning birds. 

However, it was short lived due to a ruckus coming from the home's main entrance. He recognized Seneca 's voice, but he wasn't exactly sure about the second voice. Galenos started through the halls at a fast pace then started jogging thanks to Seneca 's feverish babble. He rounded the next corner, half expecting the male voice to be Maximus. But he was terribly wrong and the shock showed on his aged face.

"My mistress is sleeping," Seneca feverishly pleaded, her hands up, and she walked backwards.

"Out of my way, slave," Cato Scipio snapped. "I will wake her." He came up short though once he saw Galenos coming from the hall to the master bedchambers.

Galenos shoved down his shock and even slight fear for Scipio. "She does not wish to be disturbed until she awakens." He took Seneca 's side. He prayed the Senator didn't hear his frantic heart or noticed the color draining from his face.

"I do not care." Cato stepped around the slaves and started down the hall that Galenos had come from. He knew the way to the bedchambers after receiving a tour not long ago.

"You must not," Seneca demanded. She chased after the Senator. "She will beat us if we allow you in there." She hoped the freeman had some compassion despite it was a lie.

"So be it," the Senator bitterly decided. His gate was wide and fast. He would not be stopped from his mission.

Seneca knew what would happen if Scipio made it even near the bedchambers. She followed the Senator but wasn't sure what else to do to stop him. She glanced back at Galenos for help.

"You cannot see her," Galenos hotly ordered. He loathed the Senator and that fueled his temper for the disturbance.

"Leave me," Scipio hotly ordered the slaves. He rounded the last hall that went to the bedchambers.

"No," Galenos hissed, and he grabbed the Senator by the shoulder.

Scipio reacted on pure instinct and spun around then slammed a solid fist into Galenos' face.

Galenos took the surprise punch badly and toppled to the floor.

"Galenos," Seneca cried and rushed down to him. She attempted to touch him, but Galenos held her hand away from his bleeding face.

The Senator hotly glared at the slaves on the floor but said nothing else. He turned on his heels then quickly marched down to the bedchambers.

Seneca gazed back down at the receding Senator. "Gods… no," she breathed in fear.

Cato slowed once he was a few paces from the sealed bedchambers. Slowly his dark face started turning into shock and his heavy breathes mixed with the low cries coming from  
the bedchambers.

Galenos wiped the blood from his hand to his tunic. He started getting up and pushed off the floor despite blood continued oozing from his nose and lips.

Seneca helped the older slave get to his feet.

"Stop him," Galenos barely managed. He pushed Seneca down the hall.

Seneca looked down at the Senator, who was moving again to the bedchambers. She hesitated and glanced at Galenos, but when she switched her attention to the Senator, she knew she was too late.

Cato was full of rage as he slammed the right door open. His fury was briefly replaced by utter shock when he saw Kellei was in a wild affair with the gladiatrix. He stared at the upright lovers riding their maddening passions.

Hope had been aware of a newcomer before his entrance. But she could not halt her lover's final climax. She ignored Scipio until her lover's last cry fulfilled them both.

Kellei fell into Hope's body for support as the last wave washed over her. She breathed hard and clung tightly to her lover. But as her sky-bound mind came back to the present, only then did she sense somebody else in the bedchambers with them. Kellei lifted her head and looked over her left shoulder only to find her suitor in the entranceway.

Scipio's face started growing red with each heartbeat. He curled his hands into fists as everything began soaking into his mind.

Kellei gripped her lover tighter, but in fear. Briefly, her eyes flickered to her slaves, who raced into the bedchambers behind Cato. She didn't have time to consider Galenos' bloody face. All that she felt last night and this morning was wrenched away from her body, and the fear overwhelmed her instantly.

Hope held Kellei closely to her body. But she turned her stoic features to the intruder. "You have selected the most inopportune time, Senator."

Cato was staring coldly at Kellei, but the gladiatrix's new found voice made him blink. He lost some of his ire as his attention was drawn to the gladiatrix. He wasn't sure what shocked him more; the barbarian's perfect Latin, her profound first sentence, or her sexual manipulation over Kellei Titana.

Cato clenched his teeth and started, "You beast-"

"No," Kellei cut off. She withdrew from her fearful cling to Hope. "No you don't, Cato." She only glanced once at Hope before she pulled away and came out of bed with quick grab of her robe on the nearby chair.

"Kellei, what has she done to you?" Cato angrily demanded. "It is a spell." His anger switched to the gladiatrix, who remained in the bed.

Kellei clutched the robe close to her body. "It is I that has her under the spell." She took a few steps closer but stopped near the bed's foot. "And you have entered my home uninvited and unannounced."

The Senator slotted his eyes at the wealthy woman. "You are not the master of this house."

"I am without a husband therefore I am the master," Kellei fired back.

"These lands are not in your name," Cato hissed. He then lifted his angry feature to the gladiatrix. "You are misguided and not only allowed that beast into your home but your bedchambers."

"Then I too am a beast," Kellei fought.

Scipio's upper lip twitched, and he swore, "But I will save you before it's too late, Kellei." He took a step closer towards her then reached out for her but the gladiatrix's movements stopped him short.

Hope had quickly come out of the bed and took a stance behind her lover. She placed a hand on Kellei's shoulder but kept her eyes on Cato. There was a clear warning in her face meant only for Cato.

The Senator back stepped twice but hadn't lost his temper. His eyes were sharply bright from fire. "I will not be made a fool… not by a woman and a slave." He took another step back but said his next words to Kellei. "I promise you that I will return with the vigiles to have her removed." He suddenly turned and stormed out of the room.

The demi-god quickly started around her lover, but a fast hand snared her right wrist.

"Hope," Kellei demanded and tried stopping the demi-god. She went slightly stiff at seeing the murderous intent on her lover's suddenly changed expression. She wondered briefly if Hope had that look earlier, behind her back, and if that had chased off Cato.

"He is a threat," Hope merely explained.

"Gods," Kellei breathed once it all hit her. She felt little control over the rapidly down-spiraling events. She darted in front of her lover and continued ignoring her slaves. "You cannot touch him." She clung tightly to her lover's wrist. She could tell she hadn't quite reached Hope. "Please, Hope. If you kill him then gods only know what will happen."

The gladiatrix lowered her eerily calm yet lifeless features to her lover. "He is a threat to you. He must be taken care of."

"Then all of Rome will become a threat to you… and me." Kellei pressed her freehand into Hope's bare stomach in hopes the contact would stir something. "What then? Will you kill Rome?"

"If I must," the demi-god replied. She took a side step but Kellei shifted with her.

"And I cannot let you," Kellei fought. She sensed some of Hope's determination was lowering but not much of it. "I cannot let you keep being Nerous' slave."

Hope went still and lowered her attention to the beautiful human. Kellei's words cut through her mind.

"You want to keep me safe?" Kellei challenged. "Then do it by keeping yourself here… beside me." She slid her hand up Hope's forearm. "I need you at my side and not off killing a threat that we can work around."

The demi-god breathed deeply now and allowed her focus to shift at Kellei's logic. "How?" she barely managed in a strangled tone.

"Just give me some time," Kellei tried. "I have some ideas, but I need your patience and help."

The gladiatrix carefully studied the human, who was rather sure of herself. She worked her taut jaw as she considered the options.

"Otherwise, you can have it your way," Kellei wrote off. She bowed her head some and now toyed with her curly tresses.

Hope gently touched the human's cheek and murmured, "That's acceptable." She listened to Kellei's low sigh.

"Thank you." The mistress looked up and explained, "Maximus will be here shortly… before Scipio. You're safest with him right now. You can't be touched by the vigiles then."

"And what of you?" Hope didn't like being separated from Kellei.

"I'll be okay." Kellei now looked back at her silent slaves. "Galenos will care for me."

The demi-god glanced at the slave in question and knew it was true. Hope finally gave a nod but lowered her head and whispered for only Kellei's ear. "I will destroy Rome if you are harmed."

Kellei sadly sighed, hooked the back of Hope's neck, and leaned her forehead against Hope's chest. "You can destroy Rome but not the people." She weakly smiled now because of Hope's amused huff. Yet her smile faded away as she started hoping she could manage her little plan. It all hinged on how her resources reacted, but she would act now before her hands were tied by Scipio.

Hope sensed her lover's distress so she slipped her arms around Kellei. She lowered her head closer to Kellei. She hoped her decision to agree with her lover was the best choice.  
Otherwise, she would quickly compensate for her mistake.

Seneca gingerly grasped Galenos' arm and led him away from the bedroom. She wanted to check his face and leave the mistress alone. She and Galenos quietly left the bedchambers. Like Galenos, she was heavily plagued by what had happened this morning.

Back in the bedchambers, the lovers continued holding each other for awhile. They knew soon they'd have to prepare for Regulus Maximus' arrival. Then Kellei was certain that 

Scipio would return with the vigiles, and she would be ready for him and his demands but only after Hope was safely away from his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time, I know. I had quite a bit of trouble writing this one out, but my writing flow is back and I should be updating a lot quicker now. Thanks for stickin around! Any questions, comments, concerns? Hit up my tumblr!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bitch, thought you'd have to wait hella long for another chapter huh? This chapter is just gettin things rollin in terms of plot.

Chapter 10

Kellei Titana quickly signed her name at the bottom of the scroll. She shoved the quill into the inkwell then hastily rolled up the scroll after she double-checked that her wax seal was stamped at the bottom.

"Galenos," she called to the slave.

The slave had been waiting by the sealed door but now approached his mistress. "Ma'am?" he softly prompted and placed his hands behind his back.

Kellei carefully attached the thong around the scroll. "You know where to deliver this?" She'd told him earlier and hoped he still recalled the way through the city.

"Of course." Galenos now reached for the sealed scroll. "I will deliver it hastily."

"Do not stop." Kellei handed over the scroll. "Please." She couldn't hide the urgency in her tone or ignore her worries about the future.

Galenos bowed his head and decided not to waste anymore time. He rushed out of the small room then through the house. He would not fail his mistress.

Kellei remained at the small table but slumped against it. She raked her fingers through her curly locks and stared at the dark wood of the table. She slowly closed her eyes and sent a prayer to the gods for help. She hoped her plans worked, yet it did nothing to resolve the tension in her body.

The sudden knock at the door jarred Kellei from her heavy thoughts. She half turned in her seat and gently called, "Come in." She stiffened upon seeing Seneca's frantic manners. "Mistress," Seneca started in a rush, "the Senator has returned with the vigiles. You must come quickly."

Kellei tightly clenched the chair's back until she found some inner strength to face her suitor. She hoped this wouldn't lead to her own arrest but so be it if it were true. She'd done all she could for Hope, and she knew it was most likely just enough.

Finally on her feet, the worn woman crossed the small room and followed her faithful slave through the house. She didn't walk fast because iron weights seemed to be in her sandals. As she approached the foray, she lifted her head higher and drew on her pride to hold her position for last night.

" Kellei Titana," Cato Scipio greeted in a cold tone. He stood in front of half a dozen soldiers.

Kellei stepped past Seneca and stood a few paces from her suitor. She glanced once at the soldiers then back to Cato. "You've kept your word."

"Naturally." The Senator regarded the freewoman then decided, "Most likely the gladiatrix is gone." His eyes briefly flickered to the male slave, Galenos, who slipped into the foray behind Seneca.

"Yes," Kellei confirmed. She had bright eyes and was ready for a challenge.

"It is no matter," Cato brushed off. "Right now, you must come to a decision about your future." He inhaled deeply then linked his arms behind his back. His dark green laurel shined in the morning sunlight.

Kellei held her suitor's bitter stare. But she sensed that Seneca and Galenos were nervous thanks to the thick air in the room made by Cato and the six soldiers.

Scipio Cato carefully approached the wealthy woman. "You have two choices, Kellei." He slowed in front of her and tilted his head. "I can overlook your moment of indiscretion because of the overwhelming sorrow from losing your late husband. I understand women cannot control the darker emotions that wrought them when they are without a husband or father to guide them." He paused and tried reading her thoughts. "But I can only overlook it if you accept my offer of marriage." From the corner of his eye, he caught Seneca's low gasp then he had confirmation that even the slaves understood what was between Kellei and the gladiatrix. It made his skin burn from anger. "Otherwise, if you wish to stay as Titana then I will be bound to making sure that the gladiatrix never tempts you again." Cato dipped his head some so that he held Kellei's gaze better. "Nobody notices a slave going missing… not even one as infamous as she."

Kellei was breathing heavily as she absorbed Cato's threats that she risked bringing onto herself and Hope. Yet she felt no regret for her decisions these past days. Despite the growing knot in her stomach, she would follow through with her plans and keep Cato from Hope even if it meant her own martial freedom.

Cato waited for Kellei's answer despite he suspected it anyway. He was prepared to order the soldiers the very beat after Kellei's decision. He knew all too well the wealthy, freewoman's great pride.

Galenos shifted on his feet thanks to the tension that made his skin crawl. He could tell it took his mistress a great amount of willpower not to battle Cato. He also already knew exactly what his mistress had in mind, and he prayed it was wiser than he believed otherwise Galenos would be bound to protecting Kellei from Cato.

Kellei had clenched hands at her side. Her usually calm eyes were a stormy brown with hints of darkness. Her smooth yet oiled skin showed the stress in her subtle muscles along her exposed arms and shoulders. After a deep breath, Kellei softly murmured, "Very well, Cato."

The Senator raised his chin and his eyes widened slightly from doubt. He held his next breath because he didn't think he could be wrong.

"I accept your offer of marriage," Kellei clarified after a long heartbeat, "So long as the gladiatrix is left unharmed."

Cato straightened up after he realized his miscalculation, and the tension receded from his body. He glanced back at the soldiers then focused on Kellei again. As he considered her choice, he concluded that she valued the gladiatrix's life higher than her own freedom. It made some part of the Senator sick, but he already made his promise to her.

Kellei held back the sharp words that wanted to spill from her lips. She needed to look calm and unaffected in front of Cato so he wouldn't suspect her any further. She waited to see what his next move would be.

"Acceptable," the Senator declared finally. "But I will be posting two vigiles at your gates to ensure that the gladiatrix does not return."

"My house is under arrest?" Kellei tempted.

Cato flexed his hand behind his back once then replied, "Your house is under guard until the gladiatrix and her owner have left Rome… that is not far off."

Kellei bowed her head in understanding and softly swore, "She will not be returning to my home."

"The vigiles will see to that promise," the Senator assured. He took a half step away but looked back at the wealthy woman. "Soon you will have stability in your life again once we marry." He left it there and approached the soldiers, who waited for his orders.

Kellei Titana darkly eyed the Senator's back, and she tasted the vile in the back of her throat. Now she recalled why since the first day she met Cato her skin could not stop crawling. She watched Cato leave with the soldiers and the thick air disappeared with them. She dropped her shoulders and bowed her head.

Galenos quietly approached his mistress's back and gingerly touched her shoulder.

Kellei turned her head side long and murmured, "We do not have much time now."

The slave squeezed the freewoman's shoulder. "We will act quickly."

Kellei reached up and returned the slave's tender touch. "I trust you will, Galenos." She then walked away from her worried slaves and continued with her plans.

Galenos now turned to Seneca, who neared him from her silent spot several paces away. "I must deliver the message." He'd almost left the home until he saw the Senator's arrival with the guards. He'd set aside his delivery out of concern for his mistress but now he needed to deliver the highly important scroll otherwise all of Kellei's plans would fail.

"I will see to the mistress," Seneca promised. She caught Galenos's agreement, and she went on her way like Galenos. She knew that her mistress would be attending today's munera at Rome's famous amphitheatre that would be utterly packed by the masses again. She, like her mistress, would be grateful when the gladiator games were over. Despite she'd never seen them, she heard enough about them from fellow slaves at the agora.

The extremely popular munera had already begun for the day in a rarely hot Aprilis morning. The sun beat harshly down on the amphitheatre in Rome but seemed to do little to chase away the spectators. It was the second to last day of the games, and it seemed as if all of Rome had filled the arena to catch the last glimpses of the gladiators, prisoners, and wild animals.

But the most popular event was the gladiatrix's battle in the early afternoon. Every Roman cried out in demand for the Gladiator of Heracles, and they were only satisfied when the infamous gladiatrix strode out onto the hot sand with her doru and aspis at the ready. She would battle several opponents into the late afternoon as her stamina was put to the test. Most likely Regulus Maximus would profit well from Hope's excellent fighting today.

During the grueling battles, Hope sought out the spectator who truly knew her. It didn't take her long to pinpoint Kellei Titana in the crowd simply because Kellei sat in the same location each time. But what accidently heightened Hope's rage in the arena today was that Scipio Cato sat next to her lover. Even from the greatest distance, Hope was able to read Kellei's mixed emotions, among them was an apology.

Just after another impressive kill, the crowd jumped from their seats and cheered for the gladiatrix's beautiful slaughter in the arena. However, Hope turned in her spot until her eyes met Kellei's among all the people.

Kellei had stood up too, and she tightly clutched her white chlamys under her neck despite it already protected her olive skin from the sun's harm. She bowed her head though when Cato urged her to move now. She glanced at him once then looked back down at Hope in the sands. She prayed somehow that the demi-god could read her thoughts even though she knew better.

Cato was pleased once his future bride started down the row towards the aisle. He'd seen enough of the famous gladiatrix's fight for today. He loathed how popular she was with the masses.

Hope narrowed her eyes as the pair started up the aisle to leave the amphitheater. She clenched her bloody sword harder as her protective streak over Kellei Titana made itself apparent, but she could do nothing. She couldn't contain the new swell of emotions it provoked in her, and suddenly Hope gave out a furious cry.

Kellei Titana paused on the next step, turned back, and looked over Cato's head down at the gladiatrix. She inhaled sharply at the open rage showing on Hope's normally stoic features. But her low gasp was easily lost over the crowd's cries thanks to Hope's yell.

Cato slightly turned and stared down at the gladiatrix too.

Hope raised her sword and pointed its tip at the Senator. She used all her strength to remain in the sands instead of hunting after the Senator, who threatened Kellei Titana.

Cato knew that the gladiatrix's actions were not for show or entertainment. He felt the menacing threat completely flow through his body, yet he shook it away and turned back to Kellei. "Let's go," he barked over the spectators' yells.

Kellei glimpsed down at Cato, and she could tell Hope had shaken him. She swallowed hard, glanced one last time at the watching demi-god, and finally continued on her way. She sensed her suitor right on her heels.

Hope lowered the xiphos to her side, removed her helmet, and darkly watched the pair disappear deeper into the amphitheatre. She swore she would kill the Senator if any harm came upon Kellei. She would not wait like Kellei. But she set aside her ideas once she was signaled to leave the arena and return to the hypogeum. Once she was in the hypogeum again, she was first given a wash down thanks to all the bloodshed on her body. She then was given a clean, worn tunic that she changed into after she removed her wet armor and under attire.

Finally the gladiatrix was escorted to her cell by two guards. She brushed away some of her damp tresses in front of her face. But all that was on her mind was Kellei. She wished she knew what the wealthy woman had planned, but she knew very little. She was uncomfortable with such lack of knowledge, yet she trusted Kellei when she'd never trusted a human before.

Hope was locked in her cell, and she merely sat down on her wood pallet. She lost track of time but the approaching steps of somebody other than a guard made her lift her head. She first spotted the escorting soldier then she recognized the very familiar face that came into the torchlight.

Kellei's greatly favored slave approached the cell bars and clutched them tightly. "My mistress sent me to deliver a message to you." He now reached to his side where he had a scroll tied on his tunic's belt.

The demi-god climbed to her feet and came over to Galenos. She wanted to speak to him, but she knew not to confer in front of the guard.

Galenos slipped the scroll between the bars. "She wished to deliver it herself, however, she is… involuntarily at home." He hoped the gladiatrix understood his meaning and was sure she would after she read the scroll. He took a step back then stated, "Be safe, gladiatrix." He turned on his heels and nodded at the guard. He hurried off with the guard in tow.

Hope studied the sealed scroll but looked down the corridor at the receding slave. She indeed knew the message was highly important otherwise Kellei would have not sent Galenos. She was about to back away and read the message, but a loud noise caught her attention. She lowered the scroll to her side then gazed down to her left now. She detected the ruckus was coming from the hypogeum's entrance to the arena. Quickly she recognized the heavy march of several soldiers coming through the torch lit halls of the hypogeum.

The demi-god took a few steps away from the bars as one after another Roman soldier began filling up the space around her cell. She clutched her scroll tightly and her body grew stiff. She noted the soldiers were in fact from the army due to their formal attire unlike the regular guards. She suspected the Cato had sent them to arrest her after this morning, yet she would not go with them.

A hypogeum guard pushed through the crowd of soldiers after a few orders were yelled at him to open the gladiatrix's cell. He was fishing out key while he edged up to the cell.

He worked his key in the cell door and kept his eyes on the gladiatrix. He silently wished her good luck.

Hope hastily slipped the scroll behind her back between her tunic and belt. She took another step back after the guard opened the door and soon her cell was flooded by soldiers. 

She slightly bent her knees and mentally prepared for a fight, but she noticed how the soldiers made a direct path that lead to her.

Suddenly a few more orders were called out and the guard looked down the open path in the middle of the soldiers. He straightened up and lifted his chin formally as a newcomer walked through the open path. The guard bowed his head once the visitor came past.

Hope slightly relaxed once the visitor entered her cell. It only took her a quick beat to determine who had come to her cell, and she was unsure what it meant too. She carefully eyed the regally dressed man in her cell who donned a white and purple tunic with a gold laurel on his crown. He was rather attractive and his short, blond hair was fairly curly thanks to today's heat. She felt the man's dark eyes fully scan over her from head to toe, yet she wasn't bothered by it at all.

"Finally I meet the famous gladiatrix in person," he spoke in a heavy voice. He stood proudly with his hands behind his back. "They say you do not speak, gladiator." He tilted his head. "But perhaps you understand Roman customs."

Hope took the hint and decided it was worth being placid in this case. She lifted her right hand, brought her arm across her chest, and placed her fist against her heart. She then bowed forward and held her position for a moment. She straightened up and found a smile on the Dommis Esteer's face.

"You have been given the title Gladiator of Heracles… such a fitting title for a gladiator, who has prowess and strength like that of Heracles." Dommis Esteer regarded the quiet gladiatrix, but he had no problem filling the silent void. "But I do not believe you have completely earned such a… honorable title." He flashed a grin at the gladiatrix and took a few steps away in the small open space between them. He faced the gladiatrix again.

The demi-god kept her clenched hands at her hips, and carefully listened to Dommis. She knew he had plans for her, but she was unsure what they could mean to her.

"I too am a gladiator," Dommis continued, "I have often fought in the arena… even killed one hundred lions in a day." He displayed a proud smile. "They call me Heracles Reborn… but I earned that honor."

Hope held back a low snort as she recalled her history about Dommis. She already knew such facts were trash and history was fickle, especially in Rome. But instead she remained cool to Dommis.

"It's been brought to my attention that tomorrow is the last munera," he mentioned. "There are particular games already lined up, but I am not satisfied that they are enough to appease… your fans." Dommis now risked coming closer to the powerful gladiatrix. He showed no fear for her though. "But a spectacular idea was brought to light for the last munera tomorrow that will most likely satisfy your fans' appetite and earn you more than just your honorific."

Hope slightly tilted her head in clear interest.

Dommis gave a toothy smile and took one last step closer to the gladiatrix. "Tomorrow you will complete the Twelve Labors of Heracles…" He paused then softly added, "And if you complete all twelve labors then you shall be freed from this madness just as Heracles was from his." He straightened up with a devilish smile spreading over his lips. "I will personally give you the rudis in the sands."

Hope slightly parted her lips as she absorbed what this meant for her. She quickly considered whether or not Kellei had anything to do with it or not. But she was forced to set aside her thoughts as Dommis held out his arm at her.

"Do you accept the Twelve Labors of Heracles, gladiatrix?" Dommis had a wicked smile because he knew the offer could not be refused by the rumored demi-god.

Hope only briefly hesitated, but she took Dommis' arm in a brisk shake that could forever change her future.

Dommis was thrilled and returned the strong shake while swearing, "I, Lucius Dommis Esteer Antoninus, as Caesar will grant you freedom from slavery if you complete the Twelve Labors of Heracles." He broke the handshake then quietly added, "Do not fail your loyal fans, gladiatrix." He then turned and marched out of the cell with the soldiers following on his feet.

Hope stayed rooted in her spot as the soldiers filtered out of her holding cell. She only went to the now locked door once the guard sealed her in again. She slightly narrowed her eyes and continued watching the march of legion soldiers leaving the hypogeum.

The guard briefly observed the retreating soldiers but huffed and went on his way with his duty.

Hope clasped the nearest bar and gripped it tightly. She felt the iron's slight give under her superior strength. It'd be so simple for her to tear apart the bars and escape the hypogeum. However, after all these anni she hadn't taken such an option and instead remained in her slave shackles. Now though her freedom seemed far more important and how she obtained it could alter her position in Kellei's life.

At such thoughts of Kellei, the demi-god gingerly fingered the sealed scroll still at her back. She retrieved it during her quick steps to the wood pallet. She slowly unrolled it as she took a seat on the pallet's edge. Despite the lack of light, Hope had no trouble reading in the darkness.

Hope read the scroll twice within a matter of a few beats. She stared at Kellei's signature at the bottom then lowered the scroll. She loosely held the scroll as her intelligent mind rapidly processed what Kellei's plans meant. A slight grin curled the corner of Hope's lips once she concluded that her lover's plan was sound.

The gladiatrix rolled up the scroll and decided on what she needed to do tomorrow to initiate Kellei's plans. She tapped one end of the scroll against her left palm while her own plans formulated in her head. Her main concern was keeping Kellei safe, and Hope knew that was easily possible so long as she stayed near Kellei. In this world, Hope was unquestionably a demi-god thanks to her superior intelligence, god-like strength, and immortality.

The demi-god cautiously set the scroll down on the pallet then stood up. She went to the small, barred window that looked out into a busy street alongside the amphitheatre. She grasped an iron bar and briefly studied a few humans going past. Her eyes lifted up towards the stars that were fainter than normal thanks to the city torchlight. But Hope was able to see deeper into the night sky and picked out the beautiful stars. Just like the first night Hope arrived here, the stars still told her the date and that she was the first, only demi-god to be ancient history in her god's eyes.

Hope turned her back on the small window and pressed her back against the cold, stone wall. She detected a faint dampness to the rough stones, yet she ignored it. She dipped her head in consideration until her hazel eyes trailed over to the scroll on the pallet. She slowly shut her eyes once she realized that tomorrow would be her day to make a choice, about her purpose. No longer could Hope cling onto Nerous' madness to kill all humans because, here, her god was nonexistent nor did the war have Hope. Here in this world, Hope could be an individual and was given the gift of freedom unlike any other demi-god. But she knew that she'd never recognized such a gift without Kellei's support.

The gladiatrix pushed off the wall and went to the pallet. She scooped up the scroll, clutched it, and whispered, "I am no longer lost." Hope had a thin smile, and a warm glow showed in her eyes that hadn't been there before. She accepted that tomorrow would be her day to claim her life.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Show of hands, who hates Cato? Lol
> 
> Questions, comments, concern? Hit up my tumblr. Until next time!


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded the last chapter by accident. My apologies.

Chapter 11

"Kellei," Galenos softly argued, "I cannot-"

"But you will," Kellei cut off, her tone thick with warning. "I will be fine." She glanced once at her bedchamber's sealed door just to confirm it was shut. She lowered her voice and explained, "If you do not go, Galenos then I am unsure it will work."

"But what if…" The slave fell short on expressing his fears. "I do not wish to lose you, Kellei."

The mistress stepped into her slave's space, and she gingerly cupped his aged cheeks. "You will not… I promise." She gave him a tender smile. "We will go on from here... go home, finally."

Galenos grasped his mistress's left wrist and gave a half smile. "I do miss the seaside."

Kellei chuckled and withdrew her hands. She became a bit more serious. "Then you will do as I told you." She sensed he would no longer argue her. She softly asked, "Did you prepare everything last night?"

"As much as possible," Galenos promised. "Nor did the guards see anything."

Kellei was obviously pleased yet insisted, "Do not waste a moment now… every beat is important to us."

"I understand," Galenos promised. "What of the others?"

Kellei gave a low sigh then motioned for him to follow her. "You must give these scrolls to each of my slaves." She indicated the small stack of sealed scrolls neatly piled on her desk. She picked up one that had Seneca's name neatly scribed on the outside. "You can distribute them after I leave with Cato for the munera."

"They will have questions… perhaps even arguments." Galenos studied the fourteen scrolls stacked on top of each other. He cautiously peered up at his mistress.

"Yes… let them. They'll be left unanswered," Kellei decided. She set Seneca's scroll back down. "Perhaps Seneca will return to me but that will be her choosing." She favored Seneca greatly, but she only trusted Galenos a hundred percent. She'd known him since she was a child, and she purchased Seneca just before she married and moved to Rome.

"She will find you," Galenos murmured after some thought.

Kellei didn't comment back but instead lowered her hand and focused on her favored slave. "There is not a scroll for you, Galenos." An unspoken question shined in her eyes.

The slave shook his head and argued, "I would have no purpose if I were not in your house." Galenos gave a sadden smile. "It has been my honor, Kellei Titana."

Kellei gave a warm smile and briefly cupped her slave's cheek. She murmured, "Also mine, my friend." She then quickly slipped away. "There are dinars you must also hand out alongside the scrolls. The small purses are tucked away in the office." Kellei paused by the door and looked back at Galenos.

"I will give those out as well," Galenos promised.

Kellei nodded then faced the door. She grabbed the iron ring but faltered from opening it just yet. "See that you head to the stable now. I will manage the slaves myself."

"Perhaps a trip to the agora will slow your mind until the munera," Galenos suggested.

The mistress considered this while she opened the door. "Perhaps," she softly granted. She strolled out of the bedchambers with her favored slave in tow. She shortly departed from him, and she checked on her slaves. She made sure they were carrying out their regular duties as if it were any day. But as Kellei walked through her home, she felt eerily disconnected from her house and almost like a phantom. She imagined she'd never see this home's furniture, sculptures, walls, or courtyard ever again.

Finally Kellei made her way into the kitchen where the slaves were taking inventory of supplies. They were completing a list of items they needed from the agora while two others worked on baking new bread for the next few days. The mistress approached Seneca, who was in charge of going to the agora. Typically Seneca took two slaves with her so she had help carrying the supplies back.

"Let me see," Kellei gently ordered Seneca. She received the short list from the slave. She skimmed over it and nodded once before she handed it back. "I will join you."

Seneca was a bit surprised and not because her mistress never came with her. But she knew it was only four candlemarks until Cato would arrive. Seneca nodded and looked over at the two young women, who usually tended to Kellei in the bathing chambers. "Ceannis," she ordered, "Hora."

The two slaves quickly gathered their worn satchels for the trip to the agora. They followed Seneca and their mistress out of the back door of the kitchen. Kellei led the way as the owner, and she went straight to the main gate through the courtyard. She, like her slaves, eyed the two guards at the gate, but nobody spoke to them when they passed them.

Kellei found the streets rather busy, and she suspected the agora would be packed thanks to the last day of games. She slowed once they were close to the agora, and she ordered her three slaves to come closer. She wasn't keen on losing anybody in such a busy place.

"Is there anywhere you wish to go in particular, mistress?" Seneca inquired.

Kellei gave her slave a sideways glance then replied, "Not at the moment." She headed towards a produce stand. "Go ahead, Seneca." She allowed her slave to lead the trip since Seneca had the list. She remained a few paces away from the stand as her slaves handled picking and paying for the produce. This gave Kellei a moment to scan around the busy agora then a small shop across the agora caught her eye.

Seneca shortly returned to her mistress with Ceannis and Hora behind her. She caught Kellei's long stare across the agora. "Mistress, we're ready."

Kellei shifted a step over as a freeman passed her. She then felt Seneca's fast hand on her shoulder, and she was immediately drawn away from a male slave that followed the earlier freeman. She was briefly confused by Seneca's action until she caught the male slave's sigma burned into his forehead.

Ceannis was leery of him too and took a step back.

Hora remained still and muttered, "He even wears a collar."

Kellei stood in front of Seneca but off to one side. She arched an eyebrow at the male slave, who glared at her and her slaves. "Fugitivus," she remarked loud enough for the male slave to hear her.

The male slave walked slower, but he decided it was best not to encourage his master's ire any further after attempting to runaway a moon ago. He gripped his metal collar for a moment then picked up the pace and caught his master.

Seneca was relieved once the fugitivus was gone. She rarely ran into such a dangerous slave, but she steered clear of them. She found her mistress turned to her.

"To the butcher?" Kellei checked. After Seneca's confirmation, she gave a low hum then decided, "I wish to check on a shop. I will meet you at the butcher's."

"Yes, mistress." Seneca signaled for the young women to go ahead, but she softly urged, "Be careful, mistress… the forum is far busier than normal."

"I know." Kellei nodded once then slipped away. She went across the agora and saw that Seneca was on her way too. Kellei carefully approached the shop that caused her heart to beat a bit wilder once her eyes rest upon the weaponry on the tables.

"Good morning, ma'am," the shopkeeper welcomed. "Are you looking for anything particular?" He offered a pleasant smile. "Something for your husband, I presume?"

"Mmmm," Kellei murmured. She was already scanning over the small to medium weapons displayed on the two tables. It had to be a perfect one for Hope. She peered up at the merchant. "I'm really looking for a dagger." She considered another factor and added, "With a sheath."

"The pugio is the most common," the merchant explained. He drifted down to the end of the second table and waved at the collection. "Some are rather plain." He indicated the six on the very end. "Or more elaborate." He pointed to seven others. "It only depends on your purse's size." He grinned at the freewoman.

Kellei studied the variety of pugio weapons. She'd seen the traditional Roman dagger countless times, but she looked further right and another dagger caught her eye. "What is this dagger?"

The shopkeeper took a step over and smiled at the bronze dagger. "It is an acinaces… from Greece, but it was originally developed by Scythians. Just don't tell any Greek that."

Kellei had a smirk and replied, "I suppose not."

The merchant picked up the acinaces and drew it out of its beautiful sheath. "The blade and handle are made from bronze. It's a double-edged dagger and is meant to be worn on the right hip."

Kellei developed a bewildered expression. "The right side… are you certain?" She'd always seen soldiers and guards carrying their pugio on their left hip.

The merchant chuckled and fully extracted the bronze dagger. "I am certain." He held out the dagger to the freewoman. "It is thrusting dagger and is meant to be drawn sharply then plunged into one's opponent. An excellent weapon for close proximity surprise attacks."

Kellei paused at the merchant's explanation, but she gingerly took the weapon. She was a bit surprised by its weight until she became accustom with it. "Very different than the pugio," she murmured while she looked it over each way. "Beautiful craftsmanship." She knew it too compared to the other daggers at the table.

"One of my finest pieces," the shopkeeper agreed. "Perhaps your husband will enjoy an unusual piece for his collection?"

"Perhaps," Kellei softly agreed. She considered her options then after a moment, she handed back the dagger to the merchant. "How much for the acinaces dagger?"

The shopkeeper beamed at his possible sale and quickly answered, "Thirty-two dinars."

Kellei acted truly shocked and placed her hand over her chest. "By the gods… for a weapon casted in bronze?" She lowered her hand then shook her head. "A pugio is forged from iron, which makes it much stronger."

The merchant curiously eyed the freewoman once he realized she was also quite intelligent. "Indeed but any of these daggers…" He waved his hand past them. "Are not nearly as beautiful as this acinaces."

Kellei didn't falter and quickly countered, "Fifteen dinars."

The merchant glowered at the wealthy woman. "Please do not insult me, ma'am." He watched her fold her arms and wait for his next offer. After a hefty sigh, he gripped the table's edges. "Twenty-seven and that's my final offer."

Kellei shifted her weight to her right foot and continued bartering with the merchant. She finally worked him down to twenty-one dinars. She was happy to pay him and receive the Greek dagger in its ornate sheath. She made sure to have it wrapped in a cloth from the merchant then she met her slaves by the butcher's small store.

The slaves noted the mistress's cloth wrapped item in her right arm, but nobody would dare inquire. They instead headed to their last stop, which was for grains so they could make fresh bread tomorrow. This time Kellei assisted them because she was concerned she'd be late in meeting Cato back at the house. She and the slaves were soon headed back home through the busy streets.

Kellei barely noticed all the people that brushed past her. Her mind was heavy with thoughts about the upcoming munera today. She couldn't ignore the knot in her stomach either. Once her home was insight, she automatically walked with a wider gait, which caused her slaves to hurry after her.

The vigiles only briefly glanced at the approaching women, but silently carried on their motionless duty at the gate. They'd be happy when they were relieved from duty in a few candlemarks. Already the climbing sun in the east was becoming too warm.

Kellei separated from her slaves then retired to her bedchambers for the last half candlemark. She spent the time milling about in her room until she took to her desk. She stood up from her desk only after a knock announced that somebody was near. She quickly freed the soft tan cloak from her chair's back and put it over her shoulders. She tied the string across her throat on the slow walk to the closed doors.

"Come, Galenos," the mistress called. She knew her favored slave's footfall anytime.

The aged slave entered the bedchambers and noted his mistress's cloak. He approached her but went behind her after he caught a mistake. "Your suitor is here." He grabbed the cloak's hood and began tucking it down behind Kellei's back so that it couldn't be seen.

"How does he seem?"

Galenos paused and slightly puckered his lip. "Shall I be honest, mistress?"

Kellei couldn't help her grin at his humor. "I do not think so… I can already know." She gave him an appreciative look after he finished with the cloak's hood. "Take care of the scrolls and purses after we leave."

"I will," the slave promised. "Then I will be on my way."

Kellei only nodded before she started out of the bedchambers. Her light-weight cloak floated behind her, and Galenos followed her to the foray.

Scipio Cato forced a smile onto his unhappy features once Kellei entered the foray. He grudgingly noted Kellei's favorite slave on her heels. He made a mental note to rid of him once he married Kellei Titana.

"Good morning," Kellei properly greeted.

"Shall we be on our way?" The Senator hoped the irritating slave wasn't going with them like past times.

"Yes." Kellei started for the door with Cato at her side, but she sensed Galenos following her. She stopped by the open doorway outside and turned to her favored slave. "Remain here, Galenos." She saw how Galenos was about to protest so she curtly ordered, "You will stay here." She left it there, walked away, and started outside.

Cato was silently pleased by Kellei and flashed a smug look at the slave. He followed the wealthy woman and reclaimed her side on the stroll to the amphitheatre.

Galenos filled the open entrance of the house and watched his mistress until she was gone. He only waited a few more beats to see if she would return despite he already knew. A deep sigh filtered between his lips, and he slipped away from the door's arced frame. He went on to carry out Kellei's wishes.

Kellei was pressed closer to the Senator when two girls came too close. She hoped they made it to the amphitheatre before the majority of the crowd arrived there. She tried acting calm despite her palms were damp, her head was starting to hurt, and a knot was growing in her stomach. She could only pray to the gods that today was the day, and she could only place her faith in Hope.

Cato briefly glanced at his future wife, but he couldn't read her that well. He thought he knew her when he expected her to refuse his marriage offer. He'd been wrong. Now he was unsure about anything when it came to Kellei Titana. For a woman, Cato concluded Kellei was more complex than most of them. But he tried not letting that alter his judgment when it came to Kellei because, after all, Kellei was cursed by being a woman.

The couple shortly arrived at Rome's grand amphitheatre, which was starting to quickly fill up with spectators. Kellei carefully followed the Senator through the thickening crowd despite she knew the way to their usual seat. She never spoke even though her mind was so busy. She was amazed how it took them nearly half a candlemark to make it to their seats. She couldn't imagine how packed it would be by the time the munera started.

The Senator guided the wealthy woman down the row to their designated spot. He then waited until Kellei sat first then he swept back his toga's long lengths and sat. He crossed his legs, folded his arms in his lap, and idly studied the other spectators moving about the stands.

Kellei sat close enough to her suitor but barely brushed against him. She allowed her cloak to spill open and cascade over her stone seat. She too crossed her legs and stared straight ahead while her worries grew higher after each heartbeat.

"Dommis Esteer's games have been extremely popular this time," Cato offhandedly mentioned to Kellei. He leaned slightly closer to her.

"Dommis Esteer is wise with the people," Kellei argued.

The Senator gave a low huff then muttered, "Or notoriously wicked."

Kellei bit back a grin at Cato's disdain for Dommis Esteer. She instead tempted, "Perhaps if the Senate promoted the games then you too would gain favor."

Cato frowned initially then turned a glare onto Kellei. "The people do not need these games… they need a voice in the government."

Kellei tilted her head and softly debated, "Is that why the Senate is comprised of only wealthy Romans so that the common people are well represented?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Only Patricians can be elected to the Senate," Cato quickly and hotly fought. "The… common people cannot possibly understand the responsibilities or duties of being in the Senate."

Kellei decided not to argue further and merely replied, "Indeed."

The Senator dangerously eyed the woman who greatly incited him. "As if Greek democracy was so successful," he easily needled back.

"But it better represented the people than your Senate," the mistress argued with him. Despite she married a Roman and lived in the Empire's heart, she carried Greece in her heart and saw herself a Greek woman first.

"And now where is your Greek democracy today?" Cato grew smug because he felt he was winning the debate.

Kellei had several responses but kept silent since she knew it'd only infuriate the Senator greatly. She was proud of her homeland, especially Greek's history that was now stolen by the Romans. She, like  
any Greek, believed it was Greece's richness that hid away Rome's ugliness from the world.

The Senator lost focus on the earlier conversation once he spotted Dommis Esteer being led to his seat by guards. Cato had a direct view from his seat across the arena to Dommis' royal, purple box. He tore away his eyes from Dommis when the announcer approached the box's stone rail.

Kellei shifted her attention to the royal box. It was time for the munera to begin despite some spectators were still getting seated. But there was a tight schedule today because it was the last munera and so much was packed into the day.

The announcer signaled for the warning horns, which promptly sounded and caused the crowd to slowly quiet. It also alerted the workers in the hypogeum to begin preparing for the games. But the announcer became the center of attention as he bellowed out the opening games for the munera. After he finished, he stepped away from the balcony and listened to the masses' cheers.

Dommis Esteer sat in his large chair, under shade, and waved for the last munera to begin. He bit his lower lip to hide some of his smile at thoughts of his surprise gift to the people.

Everybody was drawn to the sands in the arena when the gates opened and decently armored prisoners ran out. They corralled into the middle of the sands and worriedly waited for whatever punishment would be set forth. They didn't have to wait long as three chariots of Egyptian style raced out from opening gates.

The spectators cried out for the charioteers and their swift attack on the criminals. It was a bloody sight that lasted almost for a half a candlemark. But the crowd adored it and was further thrilled when exotic animals were released into the arena after the criminals' lifeless bodies were hauled away. Now the Egyptian charioteers began a wild hunt for exotic animals that were native to Egypt. The announcer made sure to point out the exotic animals that were tall as some ships or large cats faster than some horses.

After the last, dangerous beast was killed in the arena, the three charioteers circled around the amphitheatre twice to claim endless praise. They then finally headed to the now open gate and filed out of the arena. This now allowed for a crew to quickly enter the sands and removed the now dead rhino.

The announcer came back to the balcony's rail and only waited briefly before a relative silence filled the amphitheatre. He inhaled deeply and boomed, "Dommis Esteer has planned the most elaborate gift for Rome today to celebrate the last munera." He paused as numerous cries echoed back to him. He then continued speaking about Dommis Esteer's gift. "First, Dommis Esteer gives you the Gladiator of Heracles!" He held out his left hand to the gate.

The open, dark gate remained still until the black mouth began revealing the powerful demi-god named the Gladiator of Heracles. The gladiatrix appeared in the bright sunlight beyond the gates, and she paused a few steps past the gate as she took in her celebrating fans.

Kellei sat upright better and locked on the beautiful gladiatrix, who did not wear her normal hoplite attire. She inhaled sharply as she took in the change.

The Gladiator of Heracles still shined brightly in the sun as always but this time it was from her golden skin being well oiled. Her muscular features reflected from every angle and when she walked, it was clear her body was poetry. Never had her entire body been this exposed in the arena. She wore a simple, black leather thong and her breasts were hidden by a matching leather top that had leather straps across her shoulders. Besides her shin high black boots, she only wore plain gold cuff bracelets on either wrist.

The gladiatrix strode out to the center of the empty sands and turned in a small circle. Once she faced Dommis Esteer, she raised her single weapon, a thick oak club that had several golden spikes protruding from it. She casually held the club in both hands and waited for the challenge to start. But her ears continued ringing from the crowd's constant roars.

The announcer lowered his hand to the balcony rail once the gladiatrix stood in the middle of the arena. He had to wait a moment for some quietness then he continued his story. "Dommis Esteer has extended a great trial to the Gladiator of Heracles, who has graciously accepted it." He hesitated and gathered his next words. "Just like the great Heracles himself, the Gladiator of Heracles will face the Twelve Labors that were once set forth by King Eurystheus that blessed Heracles with sanity and immortality." Again he paused and gathered his great voice to continue speaking to the masses. "Like Heracles, if the Gladiator of Heracles completes the Twelve Labors she will be blessed with freedom from her chains."

Instantly the crowd cheered out for the Gladiator of Heracles and praised Dommis Esteer.

Kellei felt her heart jump into her throat at the prize. But she looked at Cato, who started instantly complaining over the crowd's yells.

"This is absurd," the Senator blurted out. He was disgusted and showed his disapproving look to Titana.

But Kellei disregarded him as a thin smile ghosted her full lips. She looked down at the sands again and prayed for Hope's good fortune.

The announcer looked to Dommis Esteer, who handed him a wood object, and the announcer quickly lifted it skyward for all to see. His display caused the cheers to change into a single roar. He then pointed the tip at the Gladiator of Heracles and bellowed, "May the gods be with you, gladiatrix."

The Gladiator of Heracles slightly lifted her chin and her keen vision honed in on the wood object, her prize, a plain yet rare rudis. Soon, she swore, she would hold it in her hands. She then quickly turned on her heels when the trap doors started opening on the floors of the arena. She heard the sands trickle away then low growls followed the sounds. She readied her club.

"Heracles first was sent to Nemean," the announcer called out, "in the Peloponnese. There in Nemean, a vicious monster lived in a cave just beyond the city. Heracles tracked the monster to its cave but without knowing it had impenetrable fur and claws sharper than any sword." He slightly grinned and bellowed, "But without fear, Heracles attacked the vicious lion of Nemean!"

The gladiatrix spun her club a few times and mentally prepared for what she knew was about to coming out from under the arena. She tightened her grip on the club as several, menacing growls echoed from the trap doors then rattling chain suddenly went dead.

From two open doors, a snarling lion rushed out from each and came into the sun's light. Their thick coats indeed shine pure gold to any eye. They gave a few roars each as they took in their prey in the center of the arena. Each step caused their long, sharp claws to retract deeper into the sand.

Hope bent her knees slightly then began tracking both lions. She felt no fear as the hungry lions' eyes told her they were mapping out an attack. The gladiatrix merely saw them as her prey, and she would kill them.

The two lions began a wide circle around the human, who they sensed was different than other humans they'd encountered so far.

Hope readied her club then stalked towards a lion. She wouldn't allow them to pounce her first. She kept a mental note of the second lion that was closing in on her from behind. The gladiatrix took another two steps then broke into an inhuman run for her target.

The first, larger lion was initially caught off guard by his prey's sudden, fast attack. But he quickly met her with a furious roar.

The gladiatrix detected the larger lion was leaping into the air so she launched herself too. She made the perfect calculation and soared over his head, neatly landed, and swung around with her club just in time.

The larger lion had come around for the human, but he was struck by the human's ugly weapon. He painfully growled and tumbled onto his side after the club's spikes extracted from the side of his head.

Hope was still knelt, but she twisted on the balls of her feet because she heard the smaller lion's roar. She didn't have enough time for an attack because the small lion was already in midair for her. She instead quickly swung her club and slammed the small lion harshly in the chest, which sent him flying backwards.

But the larger lion had recovered and took a nasty swipe for the gladiatrix.

Hope partially stumbled back after claws tore through her bare right shoulder. She didn't have time to gain more space as the large lion jumped onto her. She grounded her teeth when her back crashed into the hot sand and the snarling beast was on her. She quickly dropped her club and latched onto the lion's big mouth. She easily held on and gave a low cry as she applied her great strength. A loud snap caused the lion to go briefly silent.

Suddenly the crowd whaled in excitement when the gladiatrix resurfaced after she easily threw the lion. They cried out even harder once they saw the larger lion had a broken mouth and painfully crawled away from his former prey.

Hope ignored the badly wounded lion and focused on the smaller one that'd recovered finally. She was sitting up in the sand, her hand a short measure from the club, and her eyes locked on the stalking lion. She suddenly rolled to her right, grabbed her weapon, and came at the lion.

The small lion snarled at the human's sudden attack. He took three wide strides and jumped for her.

The gladiatrix launched into the air too. But she went more straight up and lifted her club by both hands. She brought the spiked weapon back down when she was over the beast's head. She gave a sharp cry as her club connected with the lion's head. She was hit by a spray of blood before she landed again.

Hope didn't need to look at the small lion to know it was dead. She instead raised her weapon and went for the last, larger lion that was in utter pain. She found him to be no match since his jaw was snapped now. Yet claws were still being swiped at her so she jumped onto the beast's back. Her club went around the lion's neck, and the gladiatrix began strangling the howling animal.

The wild fans screamed in excitement as the lion attempted tossing the gladiatrix off. They cheered at how the gladiatrix held on and finished the last beast. Finally the lion fell to the sands then every spectator hollered when the gladiatrix easily snapped the lion's head to one side.

Hope climbed to her feet over the dead beast. She briefly stared at him and how his mane was ruffled by the breeze in the arena. But she inhaled deeply and the spectators' maddening screams made her come back.

Suddenly the announcer boomed, "The Gladiator of Heracles defeated the beastly Nemean lion." He listened to the spectators' repeated cries until there was some quietness. "After defeating the Nemean lion, Heracles returned to King Eurystheus, who told Heracles that he had to travel to the Lerna region in the Peloponnese. There Heracles had to defeat yet another monster."

Hope stepped over the dead lion when she saw a few hypogeum workers came out to take it away. She walked to the center of the arena and began scanning over the spectator's faces.

The announcer waved his hand in hidden signal to the hypogeum guards. "Near Lake Lerna, the seven headed monster called the Hydra waited for Heracles!" He wickedly smile when the Roman masses cheered and then seven trap doors slid open in the arena.

Hope gripped her club tighter and glanced at the nearest trap door as a hissy snap came to her. She slotted her eyes when a milky green crocodile came rushing up into the hot sand. She looked sidelong too and caught several other crocodiles starting for her. She had time before they would attack her. Within a last few beats, she searched the humans' faces again until she came upon Kellei Titana.

Cato was smug after counting seven, large crocodiles advancing on the gladiatrix. There was no way the gladiatrix could win, demi-god or not. But he followed the gladiatrix's open stare to his future bride and realized how Kellei and Hope were transfixed on each other. He'd never seen that look on Kellei's face, until now. He quickly grabbed the wealthy woman's arm in a harsh grip, and he sneered,  
"Even if she manages to survive these Twelve Labores and has freedom, it will be short lived before I have her arrested." He expected those brown eyes to fill with fear and for Kellei to break down.

However, Kellei stared coolly at the Senator. She eerily whispered, "I already know," and her words were lost under the crowd's new chant for the Gladiator of Heracles.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I went on hiatus, briefly considered not finishing this story and just deleting it, but I took some time off and voila here I am again. I'm doing better now. There's a real solid chance I'll finish, if y'all are still interested? As always, questions, comments, concerns can be directed towards my tumblr (yo-its-philly). Until next time?


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love y'all and hope you enjoy.

Chapter 12

The Gladiator of Heracles snapped the large crocodile's mouth in half, and she jumped away in time before another crocodile grabbed her by the arm. She breathed hard and backed up several steps when the crocodiles bee lined for her again.

But two trap doors slid open from her right and grabbed her attention. She clenched the spiked club harder when two crocodiles came hissing out of the trap doors. She slightly narrowed her eyes and looked back at the single crocodile she'd just killed. She now realized her miscalculation and knew she had to stick better to the stories.

With that in mind, Hope quickly scanned the arena as she kept maneuvering away from the nasty reptiles. She finally found her desired target across the arena by the sealed gates. She looked at the eight crocodiles and formed a plan.

The gladiatrix first raised her club and curled her arm back. She then threw her club hard across the sands until it struck the opposite wall. She was pleased when a few of the spikes dug into a wood timber in the wall, and it hung there. She then hopped back when a crocodile made an attack for her legs.

But Hope leaped on his back and quickly gave off a battle cry before another crocodile made a jump for her. She launched high above a leaping crocodile's snapping jaws, flipped a few times, and went for the open sands in the middle of the crocodiles. She balled up her body, landed neatly, and rolled a few paces before she sprung back up into the air. She made it in time before another crocodile swung his tail at her.

The gladiatrix spread open again and gave another cry as she sailed away from the group of hungry reptiles. The entire time she listened to the cheers from the seats. Once she landed in the sands again, she spun around and noted the slightly confused crocodiles behind her. She had a faint smug look, but she took off at an incredible run for the gates off to her right.

The crocodiles all hissed in displeasure and chased after their prey. They occasionally snapped at one another out of pure frustration but together focused on the fast human.

Hope raced for the gates because she knew the reptiles were on her heels. She didn't have time to waste and wanted to complete all the labors. She took three more large steps then made a jump for the iron gates. She noted how the guards on the inside unsheathed their swords, but she ignored them. She easily grabbed onto the gate's thick iron bars near the top, and her left arm shot out to the burning torch in the iron ring.

The gladiatrix dropped off the gate just as the crocodiles approached her. She readied the torch as the crocodiles approached her.

"Gladiatrix," a guard called from behind the gates.

Hope filtered out the guard's yell from the crowd's roar. She glanced back at him and noticed how he was reaching through the gate.

"You will need this!" The guard was holding out the handle of his gladius through a square in the gate.

The demi-god hadn't expected the help, but she didn't deny it. She quickly grabbed the sword from the guard then gave it a spin as she stepped forward. She bent her knees and prepared for her fight against the crocodiles.

The first crocodile sharply rushed for the strange human. He made a leap for her with his jaw wide open and targeted at her head.

Hope took two quick steps forward and brought the gladius's sharp blade around on a wide arc. Her great strength and the gladius's fine edge sliced through the dangerous animal's thick skin, muscle, and bone until it came out on the other side. Hope then drove the torch's flame into the decapitated, still wiggling crocodile's bloody neck.

The demi-god then realized she was close to being trapped again. She quickly acted by shoving the torch between her teeth and scaling the gate once more. She put all her strength into her jump off the gate in hopes she'd clear the crocodiles.

One crocodile made a snap for her when she flew over his head. He fell back on all fours then snarled at the nearby guard behind the gate. The crocodile hissed at the armored human and made an attempt for him but failed thanks to the iron gate.

"Nasty beasts," the guard hissed. He'd stumbled back a few steps to get away.

"Serves you right for helping that gladiator," the second guard warned. "You're liable to lose your post now."

The guard merely shrugged at his comrade's remark. He didn't care and focused on the gladiatrix, who just landed past the crocodiles. If he lost his post, it wouldn't matter to him compared to the heavy purse that already waited for him. 

Hope had yet to hear any trap doors open so she knew her actions had been correct this time. With that in mind, she prepared to take on the last seven with all her effort. She dropped the torch into her freehand and rammed the end into the sand so it'd remain up right. She then went for the closest crocodile and began her bloody attack.

The spectators hollered for the Gladiator of Heracles to kill the Hydra. They shook their fists in the air and cried out as each crocodile was decapitated and stumps burned by the torch. Never once did another trap door open and reveal more crocodiles.

There were two crocodiles left, and they worked together to kill their prey. Together, they surrounded their prey from front and back then advanced on her in unison.

The gladiatrix was knelt with her torch in one hand and the gladius in her right. She was breathing heavily but eyed both reptiles as they neared her. She formulated a plan as they hissed closer to her. 

She first drove the torch's handle back into the sand and stood up with the bloody gladius diagonally raised up. She picked the crocodile in front of her first and went for it. She was ready when he jumped for her, and she caught his long mouth after he snapped it shut. She latched on with her arms then quickly lifted the heavy reptile off the ground.

The large crocodile was swung around, and he slammed into the other crocodile that attacked Hope's backside. He was tangled under the other crocodile and wrestled to get up despite it was a mess. But his efforts were short lived when a hot blade was driven through the top of his head and through his brain.

The gladiatrix attempted to free the gladius's blade from the bottom crocodile, but she was too late as the top one nearly rolled over her hand. She yanked her hand back in time then was forced into a jump before she was bitten. She got onto the last crocodile's large neck and clamped her legs around him. She squeezed hard enough to nearly cut off his breathing, and she sensed he would attempt a roll.

The crocodile hissed and snapped without any luck. He began pushing off the dead crocodile's warm body. He would not give up.

Hope cried out then fisted her right hand as her world started to topple. She drove her fist down at the reptile's large head. But her back slammed into the hot, red sand just as her hand drove through the crocodile's leather skin.

The crocodile planned to flatten and roll his kill into the sand. Yet he felt his life being taken from him in a painful blackness. He snapped his jaw a few times but gave up and went still.

The demi-god pulled out her bloody hand from the crocodile's head. She could make out the crowd's muffled yells from her spot under the animal. She briefly inhaled the crocodile's eerie blood, and it made her stomach clench some. Yet she felt how the crocodile still slightly moved, and it wasn't over. She quickly threw the crocodile off her body with a powerful shove from her feet and hands. 

The dying crocodile tumbled over the dead crocodile and landed on his weak, webbed feet. He tried moving and found it nearly impossible. But he could smell his own blood on the human.

Hope was moving fast as she ripped the gladius from the dead crocodile's head. She jumped for the remaining crocodile and mercifully beheaded the dying crocodile. She was knelt by the now beheaded crocodile and stood up. She lowered her gladius but walked over to the torch. She jerked it out of the sand then approached the two dead crocodiles. It only took her a moment to finish her second labor that pleased her fans and Dommis Esteer.

The gladiatrix stepped away from her last two kills when the arena workers entered the sands. She briefly watched how they hauled off the slaughtered reptiles that were strewn across the arena. But she gazed up at the spectators that relentlessly cheered for her in a constant, crazed applause. She continued breathing heavily as her body began calming down some.

Her attention though was drawn to the open, iron gates. She noted that several guards were signaling for her to come to them. She hefted the gladius and torch then jogged over to the gates. In the background, she heard the announcer's voice booming throughout the amphitheatre.

A guard stepped forward once the gladiatrix was in earshot. "The hunt for the hind is next," he informed. "We will take the gladius." He held out his right hand.

Hope glanced once at her red blade then gave it to the guard. She noted how another guard came forward with a wet cloth and held it out to her. She claimed it and took a moment to wipe all the blood clean from her tanned skin.

"Here, gladiatrix." A third soldier offered a water skin with diluted wine. "It is too hot today."

The demi-god was grateful for something despite she rarely had thirst. She traded the bloody cloth for the filled skin. She didn't drink too heavily but just enough before she recorked it.

"They're still setting up," a guard remarked. He was looking past everybody at the sands.

Hope glanced over her shoulder at the arena behind her.

The hypogeum workers continued rushing about in the sands. They were setting up a heavy forest in the arena but pushing and pulling trees, bushes, grass, and other brush into the arena. The vegetation was planted on large square boards that had wheels under them. Horses were hooked up to the forest boards and were forcing the boards to connect together in the middle of the sands.

In the stone stands, the crowd watched in awe at the show. Their ears were filled by the horses' whines, cries, and the crops' echoes. But low booms bounced off the amphitheatre's walls once all the boards started connecting into one forest landscape.

Hope let out a low breath then faced her latest labor. She curiously considered whether it'd be as simple as catching the rare hind or not. She decided not when a few workers appeared from a large trap door with a caged black bear towing behind them. Then behind the black bear's cage, four more workers hauled up a wheeled cage with two wolves.

The announcer's deep voice suddenly boomed throughout the amphitheatre and grabbed everybody's attention. He began the story about Heracle's third labor set by King Eurystheus.

"Gladiator," a guard called over the announcement. He held out a common net.

The demi-god accepted the minor help for her next labor. She organized the net in proper fashion so that she was prepared for the hind. She detected the guards were heading back behind the iron gate.

"Good luck, gladiatrix," a guard offered before he too followed his comrades. He was the same guard that'd gave the gladiatrix his gladius.

Hope glanced briefly at him before focusing on the makeshift woods. She hefted the net then covered the short distance to the opening in the woods. She gazed up at the announcer, who signaled for the animals to be released in the woods on the opposite side. Hope tilted her head slightly and studied the hungry animals. She kept staring for a long moment before she blinked a few times as if something shifted in her.

"After a year of chasing the hind, Heracles finally found the beautiful, legendary creature in Keryneia. There, he tracked it in Artemis's woods and attempted to capture it so he could return it to King Eurystheus."

Hope stepped up into the forest and took a beat to scan the dense, makeshift forest. She tilted her head then entered the woods. She suspected the spectators had a bird's eye view of her third labor.

Suddenly a bear's angry roar echoed through the woods. It was followed by a few howls from the wolves.

The gladiatrix disregarded them and hastily climbed a tree but was leery of her weight on the branches. She now had a better view of the forest, and she searched for her target. She hadn't seen the hind released into the makeshift forest, but she suspected it was already in here. She wasn't disappointed when she spotted her target.

Only a few hundred paces away from Hope's position, a deer-like animal walked around a large bush. It was indeed a female with golden antlers, which were most likely painted to appear that way. 

After a heartbeat, Hope concluded it was a caribou from very far northern lands. She set aside her assessment and prepared to capture the unusual animal before the bear or wolves made their own moves.

"It is highly unlikely she'll survive this," Cato coldly remarked. He watched the gladiatrix stalking the hind in the forest.

Kellei Titana folded her arms in her lap and intently watched her lover's hunt. "Perhaps," she murmured.

The Senator glanced at the wealthy woman then back at the arena. "It will be no matter." He had an irritated expression.

Kellei continued ignoring her suitor. She clenched her cloak's edge a bit tighter as she watched Hope close in on the hind. She knew it'd only be moments before the gladiatrix caught the hind, but Hope would still have to extract it from the forest, safely. She doubted the wolves or bear would kindly allow it.

The hunt for Artemis's hind continued, and Hope indeed easily captured the large animal in her net. But she had to contend with the wolves, who followed the hind's trail. If the hind died during the fights then Hope would fail the labor. The gladiatrix killed the wolves only after suffering several attacks from fangs and claws. But she had to face the black bear that arrived on his rear legs and heavily voiced his anger.

The demi-god stood toe to paw with the angry black bear. She met the challenge and used her superior strength and intelligence to easily outwit the bear. All bloody, the gladiatrix returned to the netted hind and untied the rope from a tree's trunk. She had to work quickly to round up the skittish creature and take her out into the sands beyond the forest.

The announcer only rose up a few moments after the crowd cheered for the gladiatrix's success at the third labor. He signaled for the forest to be removed by the workers, and the hind was taken away. 

He then continued the tale of Heracles, who was sent to Arcadia on a mission to capture the Erymanthian boar that lived up in the mountain. The beastly, wild animal would come down from the mountain and lay waste to the farm fields. All the farmers lost their crops due to the boar's constant rampaging.

And just like Heracles, the gladiatrix was given her fourth labor to capture the Erymanthian boar that plagued the Arcadians. Again, she was merely armed with her net in hopes she'd captured the wild beast. Hope wasn't surprised when the heavily breathing, wild beast charged out from a trap door in the sands. She briefly considered the net as the boar charged her in a wild rampage. She merely tossed the net at the boar to slow him, jumped out of the way, and decided on a better tactic than a mere net.

The spectators hollered for the Gladiator of Heracles and roared louder when the gladiatrix mounted the fierce boar. They cheered on the gladiatrix's struggle and final capture of the boar. They jumped from their seats when the gladiatrix forced the boar to nose dive into the hot sands. Then the sands were thrown about in a cloud as the gladiatrix and boar wrestled for dominance. But they cried out for the gladiatrix when the cloud settled and revealed she'd pinned the mad boar.

The demi-god closed the net around the huffing boar. She had him snared after fighting to get him into it. She glanced once at the dark hole in her left shoulder from the tusk that'd dug down towards her bone. It certainly didn't hurt as she hefted the heavy beast off the sand with her left hand.

This time, the announcer glanced at Dommis Esteer in confirmation, and he received it from Dommis Esteer. He sighed, rose up from his chair, and clapped a few times on his way to the rail. He, like many, hadn't expected the gladiatrix to make it this far. He knew the next labor would be challenging even if it wasn't the exact story.

Again, the announcer continued recanting Heracle's tale and labors after the crowd mostly settled down. He waved his hands about and his voice boomed throughout the entire amphitheatre. He then lowered his gaze to the Gladiator of Heracles and ordered, "Augeas's cattle is in your hands, Gladiator of Heracles." He stepped away from the rail, which signaled the start of the fifth labor.

Hope looked over her right shoulder when several trap doors opened near the walls. Her boots first felt the vibration that grew into a minor quake throughout the arena. She fisted her empty hands as galloping, frantic cattle raced up and out of the dark holes. She expected only a handful, but she counted twenty-five rampaging horses stampeding in the sands. She had no weapons this time and only her ingenuity to stop the stampede.

The gladiatrix was forced to escape the crazed herd that attempted for her. She performed a few jumps and flips to get out of their way. She finally determined that she'd have to mount the feral horse that was leading the stampede. It took a few close attempts to conclude which horse at the head was leading them. Hope then ran alongside the violent herd until she was near the front, and she jumped onto the nearest horse's back.

The gladiatrix used her legs to hold on as best as possible. She struggled to climb or jump from one horse's back to another until she was near the leader of the herd. At one point, she nearly lost her grip when she was so close to the leader. Hope half hung off the horse and almost had her head slammed by another horse's rump. But she righted herself much to her loyal fans' happy screams.

Finally the gladiatrix hopped onto the leading horse's back, and she tightly clenched the fearful horse's sides. She attempted forcing the stallion to stop, but she was unsuccessful and struggled with staying on the unruly animal.

The stallion whined unhappily, went ahead of the herd some, and tried bucking the heavy weight off his back. He discovered it only caused the human's legs to squeeze tighter around his already taut ribs. He struggled a bit more, but he couldn't shake the human off his back.

Hope clenched the horse's mane with her left hand, but she decided controlling the stallion was useless. She chose another method and hoped it'd work better. She leaned forward and gently called to the stallion near his right ear. Perhaps soft words would steady the horse's fears about what was going on here.

The stallion whined loudly and continued galloping around the sands. He couldn't find any exit to flee through with his herd. He huffed harshly and shook his head slightly. But he no longer attempted throwing the human off his back. Then a light, circular touch started on the right side of his neck. Then the crushing legs around his ribs loosened and made it easier for him to breathe. He realized the human wasn't such a threat so his gallop went a bit slow until it became a canter.

Some confidence came over Hope once she detected the frantic horse was somewhat trusting her. She continued talking to the stallion in hopes she'd keep making progress with him. Already his speed was slowing which caused the rest of the herd to slow too. She monitored his vitals and knew he was calming down from his madden state earlier.

Despite the crowd's calls, the stallion lost his fears and relied on the human's calm manner to steady him. Gradually his canter worked down to a trot then eventually into a walk that made the others follow the same.

The gladiatrix was pleased, and she patted his neck gently before she halted him just near the iron gates. She glanced at the stopped herd over her shoulder then dismounted in fluent motion. She walked in front of the stallion and gave him a warm rub down over his face and neck.

A few happy whines left the stallion, and he tossed his head after the human stopped touching him.

Hope had a hidden smile at her ability to settle the wild animal. She debated grabbing the horse's mane yet decided against it. She instead continued the short distance to the iron gates, and she noted the stallion curiously followed her. The gladiatrix approached the iron gates, stood there, and folded her arms in a cocky manner.

The two guards exchanged glances until their attention was drawn towards Dommis Esteer's box. They heard the hush go over the spectators because the announcer stood up again. Once more, the announcer praised the gladiatrix's successful labor and went into the sixth labor. As he spoke, the hypogeum workers carefully led away the horses and brought out a few bare trees in the sands. One by one, they revealed rather large, black birds.

Hope stayed near the iron gate, her back to it, and she studied the birds playing the role of the Stymphalian birds. After careful consideration, the gladiatrix concluded they were an usual ibis bird most likely from Egypt. They were a few hands tall with midnight feathers, long but curved beaks, and a bald head. She imagined they were probably trained for the arena.

One iron gate creaked open and a guard stepped out with a bow and filled quiver. "Gladiatrix." He held out the weapons to the demi-god.

The gladiatrix turned and accepted her weapons for the labor. She easily slung the quiver's strap across her chest then began visually inspecting the bow.

"Good luck," the hypogeum guard offered. He turned on his boots and marched through the gate, which closed behind him by another guard.

The demi-god flexed the bow a few times then eyed the birds. She counted twenty-six perched on the trees. She noted the workers were heading back to the large, open doors just behind the bare trees. Hope slowly approached the center of the sands and listened to the announcer speak again. She knew as soon as she fired upon an ibis that they would most likely begin attacking her as they were trained to do.

However, the gladiatrix had an expert eye and aim with a bow and arrow. She easily strung her first arrow and mentally mapped out her plan. Once the announcer finished, her fans began chanting her famed title. Hope had her arrow pointed to the sands as she walked to the right, but her attention was locked on the birds that watched her every step.

Quickly, the Gladiator of Heracles accepted the sixth labor with her first arrow spinning through the air at her target. It was a labor that was simple yet painful, for any regular human. Hope fought off the diving birds, who attempted to drive their beaks into her skin. A few attempts succeeded but did not slow Hope down. Just as quickly as the Stymphalian flock was airborne, they littered the arena with arrows jutting from their chests.

The gladiatrix was pleased that it'd taken no time and that she suffered no injuries. She glanced at her right shoulder where one bird struck her hard. After checking, she concluded only the skin suffered damage. It'd heal within a day or less.

Hope turned in a half circle until she faced the booming announcer. She listened to his tale about Heracles returning to the king. It was King Eurystheus's wishes that Heracles went to Crete and capture the Cretan bull that'd reeked havoc on King Minos's island. King Minos, himself, blessed Heracles's attempt for the bull.

The gladiatrix had listened to the story despite she knew it well. But an approaching worker broke her attention, and she held out her bow and quiver. She took a deep breath once the worker left her then she marched back to the center of the arena and waited for her seventh labor.

Once the worker was safely behind the sealed wood doors, a trap door slowly scraped open, but it only took a heartbeat for a mad bull to charge out into the daylight. He huffed loudly until it was drowned out by the crowd's cheers. But he raced through the arena, kicking sand up behind him, and he veered away from the walls. He spotted a human that he wanted to take out his wrath on for all his misfortune. He snorted hard and aimed his horns for her.

Hope slightly bent her knees. She had to mount the beast and swing onto his back just like Heracles had done in the stories. Then her next task would be to strangle the brute enough to make him unconscious all while she stayed on his bucking backside.

The seventh labor was not as quick as some of the prior ones. The demi-god found it more challenging but only because she was thrown off the bull a few times. On her fourth attempt, she gripped hard on the right horn during her leap, swung about, and instantly locked her legs harshly against the suddenly jumping beast. She wrapped her arms around his gigantic neck and began clamping down. But this time, she did the same with her legs because she knew this would bring the beast collapsing much faster.

The spectators watched in awe at the gladiatrix's skills. They applauded her when the Cretan bull crashed into the ground and sand spewed up in a wave. They stood from their seats when the gladiatrix rose up from the cloud and moved away from the unconscious bull. Only the announcer's approach to the rail calmed them.

"After capturing the Cretan bull, King Eurystheus sent Heracles onto his next labor across the Aegean and into Bistones. There he had to round up and capture the mares of Diendos because is four horses were mad." The announcer grinned and added, "Diendos's mares were so mad that they ate flesh of men." He listened to a few gasps in the crowd, especially from the women and kids.

Hope knew the challenge wasn't from the horses, but more Diendos and his men. She glanced once at her club still driven into the wall. She'd seen one worker make an attempt for it, but it was far too anchored. But Hope soon received an ax from a hypogeum guard that'd come out from the iron gates. She accepted it just as Diendos and his soldiers marched out. She took in their hoplite attire, weaponry, and bronze armor. Part of her wished she had her usual Greek outfit.

Another trap door opened and this time a wrangler brought up two nippy horses. He forced them to a horse post that'd been brought up from underneath the sands. He tied down the mouthy mares then returned to the open hole for two more mares.

Hope paid little mind to the biting mares and focused on her enemies on the opposite side of the arena. She checked over her axe and grew accustom to the weight, length, and overall characteristics. 

Slowly her eyes lifted back to Diendos and the ten soldiers. She hefted the axe when the announcer behind her spoke again.

The gladiator playing Diendos unsheathed his blade and signaled his comrades to prepare their doru. He listened to the announcer bellow on but once a brief breath of silence fell over the amphitheatre, he gave a harsh cry. He pointed his xiphos at the gladiatrix.

The hoplites chanted as they hefted their spears overhead, aimed, and took three wide steps in unision. With perfect grace, the hoplites threw their doru at the Gladiator of Heracles.

Hope had switched her axe in haste to her left hand. She dodged around one spear and turned sideways just in time for second. But a third one was in her reach so she snatched it out of midair, spun it around, and took two steps before she launched it back at a targeted hoplite.

The hoplites were unmoving thanks to their shock from the gladiatrix's catch of a doru. But they were shaken by one of their comrade's painful cry, and he went down.

"Kill her!" Diendos snapped. He brought his round shield in front of his body as if in fear of the gladiatrix.

The hoplites hooted then broke into charge for the gladiatrix. They slammed their xiphos's hilt against their aspis and cried out again before they collided with the gladiatrix.

Hope swung her axe around just as they crashed into her. She smashed through one hoplite's aspis and her superior weight held strong against the hoplite.

The hoplite felt as if he'd crashed into a wall. He hit the ground and went unconscious with wood splinters raining on him.

The gladiatrix had no mercy for the fallen hoplite. She instantly brought her axe down and decapitated the hoplite in a clean stroke. She straightened up and stepped back a few times after the eight hoplites faced her again. But a prickle at her back and a ring in her ear made her put her axe behind just in time for a rear attack. She kicked backwards and caught Diendos in the groin, which left him stumbling away in whimpers.

Hope would have made an attempt for Diendos, but she had no time thanks to the renewed hoplites charging her. She prepared for another assault from them. There was no forgiveness, and she only promised them death. Her axe was swift as it was sharp with each stroke. The gladiatrix smelled the metal in the air. There would be no labor that could stop her from freedom.

The gladiatrix killed all the hoplites, which the spectators adored. All that was left was Diendos, who was rather large and muscular than most gladiators. He tried not showing his fear for the demi-god despite what he'd heard and just witnessed today. He met the gladiatrix in combat and did not expect such inhuman strength after she'd destroyed his shield.

Hope had caught her axe in Diendos's xiphos, and she forced his sword downward with only one hand on the axe. But her left hand suddenly shot out and wrapped around the gladiator's thick neck. She began lifting him off the sands and squeezing his throat. She listened to his gurgle then heard his sword fall to the ground.

Diendos stared at the gladiatrix in a mixture of fear and respect. He grappled her arm with both hands but there was no breaking her sure hold. He shut his eyes and attempted a low cry, but it was muffled by the masses' screams.

The demi-god continued slowly choking the frail human, and she carefully studied his face. She watched how death approached him. She wondered if death would look the same for her, yet she knew not. It made her curious and wondered why humans were given life at all. Despite it was easy for her to kill a human, she'd developed a certain admiration for these humans that bravely fought against her.

Briefly the memory of Kellei's strangulation sharply surfaced in Hope's mind. A cold rush went down her spine, and she accidently dropped the nearly dead gladiator. She took one step back and oddly stared at the gasping Diendos. It took her a few heartbeats to shake away the memory that still bothered her now. Finally the distant crowds' chant started to bring her to the present.

"What is wrong," Kellei murmured in worry. She stood up like a few other spectators around her. "Wake up, Hope." She clutched her cloak as fear built up in her. She could just make out the demi-god's lost features. "Wake up," she repeated a bit louder. She briefly glanced about at the yelling spectators that wanted Hope's kill complete.

"Wake up," Kellei hollered more. She didn't notice Cato rising up next to her. All she saw was how Diendos was sitting up and going for his sword. "Wake up!" she yelled over a few spectators.

The gladiatrix slightly swayed with her axe but otherwise was a frozen doll in the arena. She blankly watched how the gladiator was making an attempt for his xiphos, but it didn't register in her mind. 

The echoing yells continued ringing in her head and reminded her of a past that wouldn't happen for countless anni.

Kellei frantically shook her head and felt almost ready to run. She clenched her hands tightly then inhaled until her chest hurt. She put all her emotions into her next scream in hopes it'd rise above the tide. "Hope, wake up!" A harsh hand suddenly gripped her shoulder, but she menacingly glared at Cato.

The Senator retracted his hold instantly at the dangerous promise in Kellei's eyes. He slightly leaned back as if struck. But he looked back at the gladiatrix and Diendos.

Diendos had his hand on the xiphos's handle. He breathed hard in preparation for his great swing.

Hope felt the sharp yet siren voice through the echoing chant in her head. It was the only voice that made her feel her own heart. It was life, for her. She blinked finally and suddenly looked to her right at the gladiator, but she was a beat too late.

Diendos brought his short sword upwards at the gladiatrix's exposed stomach. His gave it all his strength, and it roared between his lips. He watched in amazement as the xiphos began plunging into her stomach, and she vainly tried to stop it.

Hope did not scream or even fall. Her back arched in an attempt for freedom. But her hands reacted defensively and with great speed. She'd dropped the axe and wrapped her hands over the blade that sliced into her palms. Yet her long fingers snaked around the burning blade and forced it to stop its upward dive.

Diendos had labored breathing that was thundered loudly in the silence. His eyes remained locked on the unmoving blade that reflected the sunlight in the small, open space between him and the gladiatrix. His eyes traveled down the blade to the very tip, past the gladiatrix's hands. It took him a brief moment of study to realize only a small portion of the tip had even entered the gladiatrix's stomach. Gradually his shaky eyes rose up to the hunched gladiatrix's face.

Now Diomede's heavy breaths were matched by the demi-god. Hope still clutched the halted blade and watched how the blood dribbled off the sword's edges. She stayed bent over but took one step back, which caused the xiphos's tip to withdraw from her stomach just above her belly button.

"By the gods," Diendos whispered in a strangled voice. He had never seen or heard of a warrior that could catch and stop a closely thrusting blade. Suddenly the panic set deep into his chest, and he released the xiphos, but it didn't fall.

Hope gradually lifted her head up and revealed her stone features. But she read the terror that filled him once he saw her icy blue eyes turn dark, cold, and lifeless.

"Oh gods, no," Diendos hollered. The dread clawed in his chest like a black nightmare he wouldn't escape now. He witnessed the demi-god snap the xiphos's blade in her bare hands.

The gladiatrix dropped the broken sword then took a step for the escaping gladiator.

Diendos had partially gotten to his feet and stumbled two steps before he fell down. A strong hand clamped down on his ankle and dragged him through the sand. He cried out in horror, but it was lost under the spectators' screams. He kept screaming and trying to claw away from the demi-god until everything went still and quiet for him. His head rolled away from his body.

The gladiatrix put the bloody axe into her left hand, stepped over the beheaded gladiator, and she collected his head. She held it up to the masses, who cheered in glee at her dramatic kill. She then turned towards the man-eating mares of Diendos, and she threw it towards them. It fit exactly to the great legend as Dommis Esteer would expect of her.

Hope walked over to the center of the arena with her bloody axe dripping behind her. On her slow trip, her eyes gradually faded back to the normal blue that made her seem more human. She studied the announcer, who swayed quietly beside the rail because the crowd hadn't settled down. But she now looked towards Kellei in the stone stands and could make out the teary gloss to Kellei's chocolate eyes. She knew that Kellei hated the munera but also accepted that it was the only way to their future. Hope locked her jaw after she decided she'd make a promise to Kellei once they were both free from their pasts.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Someone was complaining about the length of the chapters and how its too long. Do I need to shorten them? Concerns, questions, complaints? Hit up my tumblr! Also thanks everyone for the kind feedback! Y'all are the best.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long ass time, but I'm back. I hope I've still got some fans?!
> 
> Enjoy. Love y'all.

Chapter 13

A hypogeum guard gave the gladiatrix a sheathed xiphos that had a strap across it. He was obviously nervous by how the weapon shook in midair, and he stayed a few paces away from the gladiatrix. Briefly, his eyes flickered down to the gladiatrix's stomach where the wound was located. The perfect linear wound glistened red in the midday sunlight.

Hope accepted the xiphos and promptly slung the strap across her chest. She adjusted it until the sheath on her back felt comfortable. She listened to the guard's hasty retreat, but she was intrigued by the black circle several hundred paces away. She distinctly heard the movements of a block and pulley. Something was rising up through the hole.

The announcer had finished speaking about the ninth labor. He backed up to his seat and curious waited for the next show. From a quick glance over his left shoulder, he noted how Dommis Esteer was so intrigued and grinned from ear to ear.

The gladiatrix held her position and waited for the next challenge to arrive from below. She slightly canted her head when a human appeared from the hole.

There standing in the center of the sandy elevator floor was a beautiful, dark woman dressed in a warrior's attire. She wore traditional hoplite uniform, a sheathed xiphos at her side, and a Greek helmet tucked under her right arm. Her armor was bright under the sun, but what stood out above all was the girdle strung across her chest. It held her sword and carried her spear across her back.

Hope became prepared for a fight, yet she noticed the female hoplite didn't go for her weapons. She grasped her hilt though when the hoplite slowly approached her, but she didn't detect any danger from her.

The female hoplite gave a friendly smile to the gladiatrix yet made sure to be careful too. She paused a few paces from the gladiatrix. "I am Carlia." She looked the gladiatrix up and down then stated, "Your nomen is Hope."

The demi-god toned out the spectators' cheers and lowered her hand from the hilt.

"I am to play Hippolyta." The female hoplite now bowed forward in old tradition and held her stature.

Hope went along with the act and properly bowed too. The old stories said that Hippolyta befriended and welcomed Heracles upon his arrival to the Amazons' lands. She straightened up just as Carlia did the same. Just then the iron gates were opened and six Amazons on horseback trotted out into the sands. The demi-god focused back on the hoplite.

Carlia took a step closer and reached for her girdle. "They will attack you as soon as I hold out the girdle to you." She searched the gladiatrix's lifeless eyes for any warmth. "Heracles killed Hippolyta once the Amazons attacked him." She gripped the diagonal belt until her knuckles were white.

The demi-god stiffened greatly when the hoplite now stepped into her space. She could smell the sweat on Carlia and heard the frantic heartbeat.

Carlia leaned down some because she was taller than Hope. Her lips nearly brushed the gladiatrix's shell ear. "You must kill me like the legend says," Carlia whispered through the cheering din echoing in the arena. Then she drifted away from Hope in a wide step back and unhooked her xiphos first. She let it fall then she reached for her doru's clip, which too soon fell into the sand.

The Gladiator of Heracles instantly drew her blade and carefully eyed Carlia. She cautiously tracked the mounted Amazons, who had stomping horses.

Carlia lifted the belt over her head then brought it around towards Hope. She prayed to the gods that the gladiatrix would painlessly kill her.

Hope hesitated, but she stretched out her left hand for the gold belt. Once her fingers touched it, the horses' hooves boomed throughout the arena. Hope tore the belt free and raised her sword with the tip aimed at Carlia 's heart.

Carlia clenched her hands and stared right at the gladiatrix. She ignored the wet beads rolling down her brow and between her breasts over her sticky stomach. She would find Elysium for sacrificing her life so that another slave could become free, unlike her chances.

The gladiatrix raised her eyes above Carlia when the Amazons came bearing down on them. She gave a sudden cry then jumped forward as her right arm curled back. She threw her sword at a predetermined target, and she shoved into Carlia. She and Carlia went tumbling into the sands a few heartbeats before the Amazons trampled them. Hope shielded Carlia with her much stronger, harder body when a horse ran over them.

Carlia gave a low cry, but she found she was completely protected by the gladiatrix. Once the ring faded in her ears did she finally open her eyes and focused on the gladiatrix's stoic features. She parted her lips to ask why, but her words failed her.

Hope read the question in the human's eyes, and she remained poised over Carlia. She bowed her head and whispered, "There is another version where Hippolyta lives." She didn't wait for any response and hastily got to her feet. She knew the Amazons were veering around so she dragged Carlia to her feet and pushed her away in hidden order to go.

Carlia stumbled and was torn between helping the gladiatrix and fleeing like the legends said. She took a step towards Hope until the gladiatrix pointed a sword at her in warning. She just nodded then turned and hurried to the iron gates. She would never forget the famous gladiatrix or her unheard voice.

The demi-god quickly put the golden girdle across her chest then hurried for Carlia's doru. She hefted it and stole a quick glance at the dead Amazon ahead that she'd killed earlier with her xiphos. She straightened up and slotted her eyes at the five mounted Amazons nearly upon her. She didn't waste another beat and launched the doru at the Amazon on the furthest right. She charged towards the riding Amazons and scooped up Carlia's xiphos in a blur.

An Amazon cried out after the lightening fast doru pierced her chest, went through her, and sent her out of the saddle then finally into the sands. She only had a few breathes left before she died. But her horse reared up in fright, spun around, and whined even louder when a new weight was on his back. He sensed it was the odd human and tried bucking her off once until he realized she wasn't trying to hurt him too.

Hope held tight to the gelding's mane after she'd vaulted into the saddle. She spun a few times in a circle with him then finally had him under control just before the returning Amazons were upon her. She readied her xiphos and galloped into battle.

The gladiatrix easily fought the Amazons so that she could claim her labor complete. She stayed on the horse's saddle the entire fight and circled around her last kill before she trotted to the ring's center. She sharply raised her bloody sword into the air for her maddened fans. She particularly noted Dommis Esteer was clapping and had a pleased grin.

Once the hypogeum workers were near, the gladiatrix dismounted the gelding and gave them the reins. She also relinquished her sword and received another club. A quick cut of her eyes to the opposite wall told her that her original club was still wedged into the wall. She suspected later that the workers would have it cut away.

Hope shifted her attention back to the announcer, who spoke about Heracles' travel to the island of Erythia to the far west. There on the island, Heracles would find the red cattle that he would have to capture from Geryon, a three-headed giant. But upon making it to the island, Heracles first encountered the red cattle's herder, Eurytion, and his two-headed dog, Orthrus.

Suddenly, the iron gates protested their opening and out came two cattle painted in red with a herder in tow followed by two chained dogs. The herder was equipped with only a simple sword sheathed at his side. He stepped away from the chained dogs, who were ordered to attack the Gladiator of Heracles.

The gladiatrix faced the two running dogs that were growling, teeth showing, and foam at the mouth. She deduced they were two young Alaunt pups and despite their youth, they were large and fierce like other breeds from the Molosser line. She spun her club a few times as the chained dogs, Orthrus, came right for her.

Hope bent her knees then raised her club at the dogs. But she adjusted her plan once she saw Orthrus was about to leap on her. She dropped her club suddenly and knelt when the dogs came at her in the air. She caught the right dog from underneath then started standing as she swung them around. Hope put all her strength into flinging them in her one hundred eighty degree turn. She released the howling dogs, who went spinning through the air and across the arena.

Orthrus' growls turned into fearful whines. They couldn't stop rotating in a speedy twist until they hit the opposite wall and tumbled into the sands. They continued their unhappy noises as they fought to get to their paws despite their dizzy world.

The gladiatrix was already running across the arena with her spiked club. She didn't give the animals any chance as she killed them. The first dog went easy with a crushing blow to his head. She finished the second dog by forcing him onto his back, her hand around his neck, and she squeezed her fingers tighter and tighter until finally his struggle ended. 

Hope was knelt beside the two dead dogs, and she briefly stared at the motionless dog still under her hand. She studied how even the dog's wild eyes faded into a darkness. 

Slowly, Hope's stare travelled up her bloody right arm that'd been painted by the first dog's blood.

For a long moment, Hope internally struggled with her most recent kills. She'd heard once that dogs were humans' best friend. But today, Hope fought the dogs not because they were protecting a human but merely because they were told to do so, like a slave.

The gladiatrix released the still warm dog then lifted her stone features up and stared straight at the herder, Eurytion. Hope knew the herder was in reality the dogs' handler, who'd trained the dogs to become vicious beasts in the arena. If it wasn't for the handler then the dogs wouldn't have been taught to be killers.

The demi-god rose up and exchanged her club from her left to her right hand. She made a slow, yet determined, pursuit for the herder. For once, the demi-god linked an emotion to her hunt for her target, and it was revenge. All of it shined brightly in her eyes as she locked on her kill. She was so determined that she didn't notice the wet beads rolling down her neck or how the club was damp from her palm. And the heat from the sands didn't compute with her.

The herder had backed up a few steps, but he steeled himself and readied his sword from his sheath. He battled several in the amphitheatres and rarely had fears until now. He knew his chances of winning were impossible. But the gladiatrix's expression did nothing to ease the sickening in his stomach.

Once the gladiatrix was in his space, he swung at her from overhead. He became stiff when the gladiatrix caught his blade in her left hand. He briefly tried jerking his sword free with no luck and despite the blood oozing from her palm. His eyes flickered from the blade down to the gladiatrix's face. He went wide eye when her retract club suddenly came at him. He screamed in agony when the spikes entered his stomach and sent him airborne. He went for several hundred paces then skid into the sand on his back. He clutched the club, which was still planted in his stomach.

The gladiatrix had the herder's sword, and she took the handle into her right hand. She ignored her bleeding left hand and started for the herder. She would kill Eurytion just as Heracles had done. She approached him and after a sword spin, she drove the blade down into his heart. After her kill, she paused again and felt something drain from her once the herder's movements went still. She labeled it as satisfaction.

But the opening iron gates caused Hope to turn around and face her last challenge for the labor. She jerked the sword free and narrowed her eyes at the gladiator who posed as Geryon. Hope slightly cocked her head and curiously scanned over Geryon.

Geryon did indeed seem like a giant as he stood many hand lengths tall. He easily towered the gladiatrix, who was tall for most women. His formed muscles shined brightly under the sunlight thanks to olive oil. He carried a sword that wasn't any xiphos or kopis but something much larger and heavier. Over his left arm, he had a gigantic round shield strapped on tightly. His bronze armor was decorative and covered most of his body except for his elbows and some of his upper chest. But what truly captivated anybody's attention about Greyon were his three heads safely hidden behind bronze, Greek style helmets.

The gladiatrix took two steps away from the dead herder. She continued curiously regarding Geryon. She'd heard but never seen a human with three heads. She concluded the unusual human had born as such and was probably taken quickly into the amphitheatre for such fine, rare shows that fetched every hefty purse. She considered whether or not his three heads had given him an advantage in the arena.

Geryon continued away from the iron gates and headed for the gladiatrix. Unlike prior gladiators, he showed no fear and wanted to battle the gladiatrix. He viewed himself as a demi-god, blessed by three heads that gave him superior intelligence than normal people. He also was given a larger body than average that he molded through the seasons to be better than anybody's. His fame rose in the arenas, much like the gladiatrix's, and he'd in fact been renamed Geryon for his three heads.

Geryon dreamed of facing off with the gladiatrix. He doubted the gladiatrix's strength was more than his and surely not her intelligence for she was, after all, still a woman. He'd been looking forward to this battle since he first heard word that he and the gladiatrix would both be in Rome. Now it was up to the Fates to reveal who was the better gladiator.

Hope continued assessing her opponent as she took slow steps towards him. She knew he had a weakness, like any human, and it only needed to be found. For once, Hope felt respect for one of her opponents because he didn't show any fear. It invigorated the gladiatrix for such a challenge in the sands.

Geryon met the gladiatrix in the middle. His right head gazed upon the cheering crowd that wanted the great battle to begin. As his right head studied the spectators, his other two heads stayed locked on the gladiatrix. Finally, the middle head spoke above the crowd's roar.

"If I shall win, I will honor your death with a clean kill," Geryon promised. His voice boomed through his helmet's dark slits.

Hope considered this with a faint tilt of her head. She easily saw the faces hidden in the helmets. They were twisted and mangled, most likely since birth. She kept that fact to the back of her mind. Despite she rarely spoke, she felt the urge to say something to this giant, who looked upon her as an equal opponent. "When I win, I will kill you with honor."

Geryon's left and right head laughed together while the middle one was annoyed by such a confident retort. The middle head gave a yell then he started swinging his double-edge sword at the gladiatrix.

The demi-god easily ducked under the large blade then she backed up a few steps. She spun her xiphos twice but deduced her blade would most likely break against his blade after a few clashes. She decided it was more important to spare her sword for later use. With that thought in mind, she flipped her blade down and drove it into the sands until only the handle remained visible.

Geryon hesitated and wondered why the gladiatrix relinquished her only blade. He didn't over think it and suddenly attacked the gladiatrix.

Hope was fast in her dodges, ducks, and rolls as she stayed out of the blade's reach. She continued on the defense and allowed Geryon the free swipes and swings in hopes it'd start wearing him out. But every group of attacks caused her to lose ground until she was nearing the dead Eurytion.

Geryon fiercely yelled with all three heads and gave a fast thrust for the gladiatrix's stomach. He wasn't the least surprised that she moved away, but he didn't expect her quick movements in the next heartbeats.

Hope had jumped up higher than normal but performed a backward flip. She landed neatly beside the dead herder, and she ripped the club free from his stomach. She took two steps forward, launched in the air, and flipped over Geryon's heads. She twisted in midair and landed on her boots behind his back. Geryon was already moving, but Hope swung her club into Geryon's back.

Geryon stifled a cry that only came out as a low groan when a few spikes pierced his armor and sunk into his back. But it was short lived because the force behind the gladiatrix's blow sent him stumbling forward. He tripped over the lifeless herder, hit the ground, and rolled for a few more paces.

The demi-god remained rooted in her spot with her club diagonal to her body. She studied the climbing giant and assessed the amount of power she put behind her swing then the final results. She would continue a few more attempts to determine what kind of strength she needed to apply in order to match the giant. However, she already decided her intelligence was what would win this battle. Her inhuman strength was just a defensive tactic now.

Geryon growled furiously at the gladiatrix for her trick. He adjusted the sword in his hand and brought his shield forward. He made quick work of the distance between them. He charged the gladiatrix with his shield directly in front of him. He used the classic hoplite approach.

Hope dug her boots into the ground so that she was braced for impact. She dropped her club to the ground and raised her hands as the gigantic shield slammed into her palms. She gritted her teeth as her boots slid through the sands and caused her soles to burn slightly. The gladiatrix's muscles budged around her upper body, legs, and arms as she began pouring all her strength into the struggle for dominance. She knew once it was established she was stronger than him then his ego would be pierced.

Geryon continued growling at his opponent. He tried ignoring the searing burn in his muscles, but he felt as if the gladiatrix was turning into an immovable wall. He wouldn't give in and gave a louder cry when his boots started losing traction.

Hope heard the shield's low crack once she'd halted Geryon's determination. She now returned his earlier attempt and started pushing him backwards. She used her upper body for most of the pushing as her boots gained more ground. She enjoyed Geryon's growls of displeasure, and it sped up her pursuit.

Geryon was unhappy about the turn of events. "No!" his middle head yelled. He watched in fear as the sands started passing under his boots in the wrong direction. "I am Geryon the Great!" he hollered over the crowd's frantic cheers.

But Hope was greater, and she was the Gladiator of Heracles. She was moving Geryon faster and faster through the sands.

"Nooo!" Geryon lifted his sword from behind the shield.

Hope caught the sword's glint. She hastily grabbed the shield's edges on either side then suddenly jerked Geryon forward which caught him off guard. She stayed latched onto his shield and started spinning him in a circle. She increased the spin's speed until he was up off the ground.

Geryon's screams echoed loudly through the entire amphitheatre. He nearly lost his sword when he was suddenly let go of and went hurdling across the sands. He couldn't stop his flight until he slammed directly into the sealed iron gates, which creaked loudly in protest. He slumped against the now bent gates and breathed heavily.

The nearby cattle gave low moos of worry and backed away from the battling humans.

Hope stared at him briefly then she went to her club not far away. She scooped it up and slowly approached the fallen gladiator.

Geryon had his heads down and his sword loosely held in his right hand. He kept groaning and tried to get his bearings. Despite a small shadow fell over him, he didn't make any moves to get up and battle.

The gladiatrix took a step to her left and pressed her boot firmly against Geryon's blade. She didn't want to suddenly coming up and plunging into her. She then lifted her club with both hands and prepared to bash one head at a time.

Geryon's middle head suddenly snapped up followed by the other two. Two heads gave a fierce yell, and he lunged for the gladiatrix with open hands.

Hope hadn't expected such an attempt, and she gave him credit for playing dead or playing nearly dead. She couldn't stop his gigantic body and went to the ground with him over her. But she made sure to toss her club in fear he'd use it against her.

Geryon snarled down at the small gladiatrix now that he had her underneath his larger body. He instantly punched her in the face followed by a few more. He pulled back his right fist again but paused because he was certain she'd be unconscious by now. To his surprise, she opened her eyes despite the blood on her face. How it was possible she was still in this world, he was not certain. Yet he'd never hit another human and felt the deep ache it gave his fists as it did when he struck the gladiatrix.

Hope had her hands clenched on the sands, and she suddenly threw her fists towards the heads. But her hands opened and sand flew from them and into the left and right heads. Her ears rang from the two heads howls, but Geryon was still quick.

The middle head was unharmed and remained focused on the battle. He quickly grabbed the gladiatrix by her throat then hauled her up along with himself. While his other two heads worked the gritty sand from their eyes, he focused on lifting the heavy gladiatrix. He didn't expect her great weight so he got his other hand around her neck too then slowly lifted her up.

Hope was impressed by the giant's strength. She felt her boots leave the sands then she was lifted towards the gods. She gazed upon the clear skies as the gladiator tightened his hold around her neck. She clutched his wrists then closed her eyes despite her heart was receiving less and less oxygenated blood. It became harder to fill her chest with fresh air, but it would not kill her.

Geryon was angry when his killing hold did nothing to the gladiatrix. He could see how she breathed less and was near human death yet her grip was growing stronger against his gauntlet covered wrist. Suddenly there was a sharp snap, and Geryon couldn't resist a painful scream when his right wrist was broken.

Hope fell to the ground yet landed on her feet. She was breathing hard and refilling her body with much needed air. But she was by no means weakened like a normal human would have suffered under such a choke. She utilized Geryon's recovery and rushed over to his sword, which she effortlessly wielded in her right hand.

Geryon backed away a step and despite his broken wrist, he tried wiping his right head's face. He'd finally recovered his two other hands and all three glared at the gladiatrix. He slotted all his eyes at the gladiatrix now that she had his sword.

The demi-god assessed the sword's great weight and felt prepared to use it. She quickly came for the giant gladiator and returned his earlier, unrelenting sword attacks. She tried getting around his shield, which started cracking under Hope's brutal swings. Finally she gave a harder blow to the shield, and it broke in half.

Geryon backed away after losing his shield. He ripped the leather lashes from his arm then threw the two broken halves at the gladiatrix. He quickly ducked when the blade was swung back at him. But with fast thinking, he grabbed the retracting blade and ripped it from the gladiatrix's hand within a heartbeat. Despite his efforts, his left hand was bleeding from catching the sword, and he tossed it behind himself because the gladiatrix came at him.

With her great strength, Hope landed a kick to the gladiator's bronze chest. She sent him on his back, and she went for his right head. She punched the head once then grabbed him by the throat.

But the gigantic gladiator didn't stay down. He climbed to his feet despite much to the crowd's excitement. But he didn't expect the gladiatrix to stay latched on him. Geryon felt the gladiatrix on his back, and he tried reaching for her, but it was tough.

Hope clenched her teeth as she stayed on Geryon's swinging backside. She adjusted her right arm around the third head's throat as a new idea came to mind. She knew exactly what would work against the brute. She freed her left hand then reached for his helmet's red, fanned horsehair. She tore the helmet off his right head and exposed it to the judging world's eyes.

Countless gasps rung through the amphitheatre once everybody saw Geryon's deformed face that'd been so well hidden by the helmet.

"No, don't!" Geryon yelled. He became more desperate to get the helmet rather than the gladiatrix.

Hope jumped off his back and took a few reverse steps when the angry giant turned to her. She held his helmet between her hands, and she started tossing it between her hands. A rueful grin played on her lips now that she'd found Geryon's Achilles heel.

Geryon's exposed head horridly gazed upon the spectators' disgusted faces. He became plagued by all the Romans' boos.

"You bitch," Geryon snarled. He fisted his left hand but wearily eyed the airborne helmet. He then went stiff when she held it between her hands again.

The gladiatrix held the helmet's sides behind her palms with the front facing Geryon. She decided it was time to completely destroy his ego. She calmly stated, "I am more intelligent, stronger, and far more beautiful to gaze upon in the sands." She goaded him further with a smirk. "That is a true demi-god… and you are not." Suddenly she lost her smirk, and she smashed the helmet into itself.

"Noooo!" Geryon snarled then lunged for the gladiatrix.

Hope was prepared and jumped up, over him, and she caught the left head's helmet by its horsehair too. She ripped it free as she landed behind the big brute. Again she crushed the second helmet as she backed away from the angry giant.

"I will kill you," Geryon hissed from the middle head. His two outer heads were too consumed by the spectators boos and down pointing thumbs. The middle head was furious at the gladiatrix's tricks and focused on killing her.

The gladiatrix bent forward as the brute's large hand made a grab for her. She then slammed her right fist into his covered stomach, and she put a deep dent into his armor. She succeeded in forcing Geryon back a step so she quickly kicked him between the legs.

Geryon whaled in pain and toppled to his knees. His hands clutched his groin that was left certainly unprotected. He bowed his heads and gasped for air.

Hope was almost nonchalant as she reached forward and removed the last helmet. She was soon graced by the twisted, teeth clenching face of the middle head. She studied his two differently colored eyes and how his right eye was higher than the left. His nose was on a slight slant while his bottom lip was mangled from some prior history.

The gladiatrix took a couple of steps back and placed the helmet between her palms. She held the middle head's eyes as she easily crushed the helmet into a ball.

Geryon's middle head snarled at the gladiatrix's defiant display. He forced his pained body to get up on his shaky legs. He still breathed hard, but his middle head coldly stared down at the gladiatrix.

Hope tossed the helmet to the side then glanced about at the rowdy spectators. She then focused back on Geryon and tilted her head in a curious manner.

Geryon's middle head caught the gladiatrix's movements and slightly broke from his rage. He too couldn't ignore the Romans' horrid cries at him. All of his heads were overwhelmed by the spectators disgusted yells. He started shaking his good fist at them and yelling, "I am a demi-god! I am Geryon the Great!" He never noticed Hope slipping away. He continued hollering at the people, who yelled back countless obscenities at him.

The gladiatrix silently picked up the gladiator's gigantic sword. She then casually approached Geryon's back but walked around him. She noted that it took the middle head a few heartbeats to notice her returned presence while the other two heads kept yelling at the people.

Geryon saw the blade in Hope's hand, but he went wide eye when she suddenly plunged it into his stomach. He'd been too consumed by the spectators' disgust to get his overwhelmed heads to work together. Geryon's heads now all gazed upon his own blade through his bent armor and into his stomach.

Hope held the handle with one hand, but she wrapped her left hand on the handle too. She then rammed the blade the rest of the way through his stomach and out the other side. She waited a moment after Geryon went to his knees. She then ripped out large blade which caused Geryon to fall onto his hands too.

Geryon twisted his heads around and bitterly stared up at the gladiatrix, who walked to his right side. "Indeed you have won…Gladiator of Heracles." He didn't bother with a struggle when the gladiatrix raised the sword. He instead lowered his heads in acceptance to his failure. He shut his eyes and finally ignored the crowd's ugly yells.

The gladiatrix brought the hot blade down and cut through all three necks in one sweep. She killed him honorably as his disfigured heads rolled away. She watched the gigantic body fall flat into the sands and grains blew up into dust around him.

Hope lowered the sword's tip to the sands but still held the handle. Her left hand briefly clutched the Girdle of Hippolyta that she still wore across her chest. She stared at the dead giant's body then glanced over at the heads a pace away. She studied the middle head's peaceful expression. She decided he was happy to be removed from his abnormal body and no longer under other humans' harsh judgment, just Hades's now.

The gladiatrix inhaled deeply then glanced at the red cows huddled near the iron gate again. She'd won them like Heracles. She now lifted her eyes to the announcer, who silently stared down at her from his box with Dommis Esteer. She could tell by his look that he was impressed by her success at the tenth labor. She suspected everybody thought she would fail, at least mostly everybody. There was only one human among them that held faith in her. Hope turned her head towards Kellei and a thin smile tugged at her lips at seeing Kellei's relieved features. Now Hope only had two labors left before she could become a freed woman and take her life into her own hands.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope saved Carlia now they're BFF's. Lol 
> 
> Questions, concerns, comments? Hit up my tumblr yo-its-philly. Until next time! :)


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet y'all thought you were gonna wait ages for a new chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 14

The Gladiator of Heracles gave an enthusiastic yell, spun her gladius, and launched into a series of attacks at her enemy. She filtered out the crowds' constant cheers and cries for a death stroke.

The enemy, who was specially dressed, bravely battled the gladiatrix. He shined brighter than anybody in the arena because of his golden cape, bronze armor, and his rare eagle mask. His armor was mocked as feathers and at the end of his gauntlets were talon like spikes. The right talons were already bloody from an earlier, successful swipe he'd made at the gladiatrix.

Hope stretched out the battle against the eagle, who in the legend picked away at Prometheus's stomach all day. But like Heracles, Hope would kill the eagle and save the Titan from the gods' wrath.

After awhile longer, Hope tired of the fight against the eagle. She calculated her next few moves and killed the eagle with a clean cut to the neck. She kicked the beheaded body to the ground then marched over to the man chained in the sands.

The actor posing as Prometheus closed his eyes when the gladiatrix lifted her sword. He listened to metal striking against metal four times, and he was free like the great Titan had been generations ago. He stood up, straightened out his toga a bit, and gave the gladiatrix a thin smile.

"Heracles freed the great Titan," the announcer suddenly spoke loudly. He waited a beat when some of the crowd's ruckus faded away. "Out of gratitude, Prometheus revealed to Heracles the secret about the golden apples. He told Heracles exactly where and how to obtain the apples. Heracles took the Titan's advice and hurried off to find Atlas, the only Titan who could hold the known-world on his shoulders."

Hope noted the Prometheus actor was leaving and headed to the open iron gates. Then there were two guards crossing over to her, and they offered her a water skin. They also retrieved the gladius from her.

In the center of the arena, the largest trap door opened up and a slow, creaky elevator from far below was working its way up. From the darkness beyond the iron gates, a very muscular human appeared, and he only wore a wrap around his waist so that his oiled body was left exposed to the eye.

The Gladiator of Heracles stood beside the guards, who had given her a sip from a water skin. She listened to one of their well wishes then they left her to return to their posts behind the iron gates. But her focus was on the large, metal orb that'd just risen from deep within the hypogeum. She tilted her head and started concluding how her next trial would play out.

The announcer continued bellowing out the story about Heracles's search for the Apples of Hesperides. He pointed at the hulking human, who was approaching the orb. The announcer waved his arms all over as he spoke about Atlas.

The golden orb reflected in many directions thanks to the overhead sun. On one side there was a large loop protruding out and several workers hastily connected hooks to it. The hooks were tied to thick ropes, which ran through a block and tackle system along the walls of the arena. More workers suddenly flooded the sands. They broke up into groups and all rushed to the lines along the walls, except for one worker. The single worker commanded the others to begin heaving in unison, and he watched how the golden sphere was carefully lifted into the air.

Atlas tilted his head back and gazed upon the sphere. He then walked under it and nodded at the managing worker.

The manager hollered at the workers and extended his right hand. He kept waving his right hand down then held out his palm once the sphere touched Atlas's shoulders. He ordered them to hold the ropes tightly so the sphere wouldn't lower anymore.

"Heracles found Atlas," the announcer called out. "Heracles knew that Atlas hated holding up the Earth and the Sky. Heracles convinced Atlas that if Atlas went in search of the golden apples that Heracles would hold up the Earth and Sky until he returned with them."

Hope was idly listening to the story as she approached Atlas. She gauged the sphere's weight and showed no concern on her face. She knew the orb had to be extremely heavy since it took eighteen men and a block and pulley system to lift it. But she was no human.

The manager ordered the workers to raise the orb slightly higher so that Atlas could be free from his burden.

Atlas pretended to keep holding the sphere but wedged out of the way as the gladiatrix took his burden. He quickly darted away once the gladiatrix had his fate.

Sharply the manager had the workers lower the sphere onto the gladiatrix. He halted them once he felt a slim amount of the weight was on her, like it had been on Atlas.

Atlas was cheerful, just like the real Titan had been, and he hurried off to the open gates. He disappeared on his quest for the golden apples.

The announcer stood by the box's ledge, but Dommis Esteer called his name. He dipped his head in respect.

"Do it," Dommis Esteer ordered the announcer.

The announcer followed his leader's command and looked to the managing worker down in the sands. He gave the manager a hand signal.

The manager wasn't surprised by the order but felt heavy hearted by it. He barked out orders to the workers and told them to ease the globe down.

The gladiatrix suddenly felt the weight grow on her shoulders as the workers loosened the ropes. She had suspected as much because Dommis Esteer thoroughly enjoyed challenging her and making her the biggest show in gladiatorial history, with his name behind it. She swore to give him and the spectators that show.

Hope collapsed to her right knee in dramatic display. She bowed her head and clenched her teeth as she forced her muscles to strain against her moist skin.

The crowd cheered on the gladiatrix to rise up with the golden globe. Even the workers twisted their heads around and gazed upon the gladiatrix now that their ropes were slack in hand.

The Gladiator of Heracles had free control over the globe, and she adjusted it slightly on her back. She had a perfect grip on the heavy sphere now and slowly began standing back up.

Everybody watched with their eyes wide and there was little noise other than echoing murmurs throughout the amphitheatre.

Hope continued acting as if the strain was great but would succeed anyway. She was finally standing on both feet again and started lifting the sphere off her back despite the rising wave of cheers. She raised the globe high until her arms were stretched out above her head.

The Romans applauded the gladiatrix for her godlike display of strength. They'd never seen anything so amazing and frantically cheered out for her.

The announcer shook his head in remote awe, but he waved at the manager to continue the show.

The manager ordered the workers again to heave the sphere up from the gladiatrix. They raised it until the most of the weight was theirs again. The manager then spied Atlas returning with the golden apples so he patiently waited until Atlas would take back the Earth and the Sky.

"Atlas soon returned with the golden apples," the announcer bellowed, "and promised Heracles that he would take them to King Eurystheus himself." He heard a few chuckles pass through the crowd because many already knew the legend. "Atlas asked that Heracles continue to hold the Earth and the Sky until his return. Heracles indeed agreed, but being sly he first asked Atlas to hold the Earth and the Sky for just a moment. Heracles wished to put some padding on his shoulders." He signaled the manager to raise the orb higher.

"Atlas agreed to it and put the golden apples down."

Atlas did so and set the apples to the side. He then took the gladiatrix's place under the sphere.

Hope hurried from her spot under the orb and grabbed the golden apples. She turned and watched Atlas take the globe upon his shoulders again.

"Heracles quickly took the apples and returned them to the king," the announcer spoke loudly. "The king was truly displeased that Heracles had succeeded but was confident his twelfth and final labor would be impossible!" He signaled the hypogeum works to begin preparing for the last labor. "King Eurystheus ordered Heracles to go to the Underworld and kidnap the wild beastly three-headed dog named Cerberus."

Hope stepped aside as the workers began removing the sphere. She also handed off the golden apples once a worker approached her for them.

"It took Heracles a moon to travel to Laconia where he entered a deep, rocky cave that would take him to the Underworld. There in Hades' domain, Heracles was confronted by many trials just to reach the Underworld." The announcer watched two guards hand off a xiphos and aspis as her only weapon and defense.

Hope stepped into the middle of the sand ring. She eyed the thirteen workers that hurried out from the iron gates and carried jugs. She carefully watched how they tipped their jugs at various locations and began pouring black liquid in the sands. After a beat, Hope inhaled the black liquid's distinct scent, and she grew tenser.

Quickly the workers rushed back through the iron gates, which were closing. But a guard marched out with a torch and tossed it into the nearest pool of thick liquid. His eyes lit up when the fire roared to life and hungrily tore down the spider-web of black liquid all through the sands. The guard hurried back behind the gates and helped sealed them shut. 

Hope stepped back twice, away from a black pool, just before the flames erupted near her. She scanned about her surroundings that were now on fire, like the Underworld. She knew of Greek fire, but she'd never witnessed it until then. From several sniffs, she began analyzing the makeup of the mysterious fire. But her processing was cut short when trap doors began opening from under the sands.

"Along his journey to the Underworld, Heracles encountered many friends… and foes," the announcer hollered. He watched the ghostly white hoplites rising from under the sands.

He returned to his chair as the battles began.

Hope readied her shield in front of her and raised her sword. She hastily counted the twenty-seven white hoplites that came out of the sands, hidden among the flames. She was quickly attacked by several of them. She would fight them all.

The battles ensued much to the spectators' delight. They cheered on the Gladiator of Heracles as she ran her blade through one hoplite after another. She was fearless and smart as she fought all her enemies around and through the hot flames of Hades. As she came down to the last six, twenty more new white hoplites were lifted from the hypogeum to the sands.

The gladiatrix didn't slow down but her already cracked aspis was broken from two hoplites charging her. She threw her two halves at the same two hoplites and took them on their backs. From behind, Hope sensed three hoplites charging her, but two more were coming from her right. She calculated who to take out first before she was harmed by them.

Yet a sudden war cry rung out from behind the gladiatrix. A beautifully dressed hoplite in shining bronze took out the three hoplites from the gladiatrix's back. The bronze hoplite gave a fast salute to the gladiatrix and continued covering her backside.

Hope returned her full attention to her fights. She recalled that Heracles indeed met friends in the Underworld and this bronze hoplite was one of them. But it wasn't long before the bronze hoplite disappeared just as quickly. More white hoplites arrived and tried defeating the mighty gladiatrix but with no luck. As she fought the last two white hoplites, Hope caught a glance of a refined man dressed in a black toga weaving through the flames. She assumed it was Hades, and she was getting closer.

The last white hoplite died on his knees. He fell once the sword was torn out of his skull. He toppled onto his dead comrade and truly went to the Underworld.

The gladiatrix inhaled deeply and allowed her tensed body to have a moment of peace before the next trial. She lowered her sword since Hades was no threat.

"Once down in the Underworld, Heracles asked Hades for permission to take Cerberus from the Underworld." The announcer was leaning against the rail and watched the spectacle below. "Hades agreed that Heracles could take Cerberus but only if Heracles overpowered the vicious beast with his pure strength."

Hades stepped closer to the gladiatrix. He held out his right hand towards the bloody xiphos. He was relieved when the gladiatrix handed it to him. With his freehand, he pointed off to his left in the direction of Cerberus. He then walked away and disappeared through the smoke and flames.

Hope flexed her empty, red hands then started through the winding fire towards the waiting beast. She started making out a crescendo of wild growls then a lower sound of hisses too.

Cerberus was indeed a wild beast. He was made up three full grown, gigantic Canis Molossus, who were all chained together. They were growling and barking even more wildly once they saw the Gladiator of Heracles. But they were held back by a chain leash, which three works struggled with.

Hope stopped a few paces from the snarling dogs, but she noted countless jars in a ring around them. That's where she heard the low hisses echoing from but was unsure of the contents.

The workers could no longer contain the beastly dogs, and they released Cerberus from his leash. They were supposed to carry out the rest of their orders, but they instead couldn't help but look on as Cerberus went for the Gladiator of Heracles.

Hope gave a strong yell as she too attacked Cerberus. She was assaulted by claws and fangs all around her body.

The workers snapped out of their stare once the crowd's frenzy became louder. They took up the chain leash then hastily ducked in and around the fire as they went to the waiting pots. The workers tipped over the jars then ran off before they were harmed.

Hope threw the beast off her body and quickly got on her feet. She scanned about her immediate surroundings and discovered hundreds of snakes crawling all around in the circle of fire with them. Despite the odds, the gladiatrix had a calm expression and raised her hands as Cerberus came for her again.

Among the spectators, Kellei was one of them and alongside was her suitor. She had an excellent view from her seat of the fight between her lover and the gigantic dogs. It was only now that she made out the slithering creatures filling the makeshift ring and heading for both the gladiatrix and Cerberus.

"This is impossible to survive," Cato stated loudly over the crowd.

Kellei ignored the Senator though.

Cato huffed then commented again, "Not even a demi-god can take a snakebite."

Kellei tried ignoring those fears herself. She glanced once at Cato then looked down at Hope. She stiffened when Cerberus took Hope down to the sands near a few snakes.

The gladiatrix quickly latched her hands around two of the dogs' throats. She then tried moving away from the dog on the far left because he was going for Hope's throat. She started focusing her strength on the middle dog's throat. She applied enough pressure to make it unconscious, but not dead as the stories told it.

The middle Molossus couldn't break free, and he toppled onto the odd human under him. He became a heavy weight for his other two comrades.

Hope sensed two snakes getting closer to her head. She quickly grabbed the left Molossus by the neck and began standing up before it was too late. Her great strength came on display as she lifted Cerberus up by two necks. She then started strangling them as well until they passed out. She was tiring of all the labors.

Cerberus fell to the sands in a furry, bloody heap.

The gladiatrix glanced at the snakes that'd made the already small ring even more dangerous. She quickly followed the tales and picked up Cerberus by his heads. She hefted the large dogs onto her back, and she carried him through the ring.

Many spectators gasp as snakes jumped around the gladiatrix. But to their surprise, the snakes' venom did nothing to stop her or even slow her. They cheered her on as she pressed through the snakes then the Greek fire with Cerberus on her back. Once in the center of the sand ring, the spectators were giving mad cheers and yells for the famous gladiatrix.

Hope tossed the unconscious beast to the sands in Dommis Esteer's direction. She took him as King Eurystheus himself. Her final labor was complete despite she was marred by cuts, wounds, arrow entries, and snakebites. Her body still glowed under the sun, and she stood calm as if the labors themselves were child's play.

The announcer had stood up but wasn't quite sure what to say right now. He gazed over at the seated Dommis Esteer and waited for some command.

Dommis Esteer stared down at the gladiatrix, who completed every labor flawlessly. He had his hands curled around the chair's arms. He listened to the people's endless praise for the gladiatrix, and he couldn't deny them or the gladiatrix. Slowly, Dommis Esteer stood up from his chair and began clapping for the first time. A thin smile slowly graced his pale lips when the Roman people exploded in a roar of praise.

The announcer was abashed that the Emperor rose to his feet for the gladiatrix. He'd never seen such a respectful display. He turned back to the gladiatrix and also began clapping.

Kellei was on her feet, like everybody else. She too was clapping at the amazing display of prowess, strength, and intelligence that the gladiatrix showed this morning through twelve impossible labors.

The Gladiator of Heracles gazed about all the people in the amphitheatre that applauded for her. She focused on her one true fan, who was clapping for her for the first time. 

Hope wouldn't forget this moment for however long her life continued after this day.

Dommis Esteer leaned over to the announcer and whispered him something. He then turned on his sandals and started out of the box.

A few moments passed until the announcer spoke up and quieted the crowd with his booming voice. He saw the workers were starting to clean up the bloody arena by removing the bodies, snakes, Cerberus, and the Greek fire would be snuffed with the sand. It took awhile to clean the arena but the workers were efficient.

Hope was greeted by two guards, who offered the gladiatrix a damp towel and a dry one. She stole a moment to wipe down her body and especially her face. She was then took a sip from the water skin offered to her.

The guard with the towels already started back towards the gates. But the other guard remained behind until the gladiatrix handed him the water skin.

Hope corked the skin then held it out to him.

The guard took a step closer than necessary and reached for the skin. He leaned in a little and whispered, "Be ready for Hades." He then walked away without another word.

The gladiatrix briefly watched him retreat to the open gates. She absorbed his warning, and it caused her to gaze over at the spiked club still lodged into the stone wall. Just as she expected it hadn't been removed thanks to how badly it was stuck between two stones.

From the mouth of the gates, a booming march started and a flood of legionaries poured into the arena. They hastily circled around the gladiatrix in the middle of the arena and locked her in it. They rested their hands on their sword handles but made no attempt to unsheathe their blades.

A centurion commanded his lower ranking legionaries, but he quieted and looked over his shoulder towards the gates. He saw the signal from a gate guard so he ordered the legionaries closest to him to open up the circle. He too stepped aside when Dommis Esteer entered the arena with six legionaries on his heels.

Dommis Esteer entered the circle and approached the gladiatrix. He observed her battle ridden body, but he saw nothing of wear or tire in her eyes. All he saw was her stoic manner and underlying pride in icy blue eyes.

Hope stood still and was pleased when Dommis Esteer approached her without the legionaries directly next to them.

"You've done the impossible, gladiatrix," Dommis Esteer stated.

Hope remained silent but all her attention was for him. She waited for her gift to be bestowed upon her.

"For that, you truly are the Gladiator of Heracles," he deemed. He then half turned and held out his hand to a legion. He received a plain wood sword, which he lifted by the handle as he faced the gladiatrix again. Now the people quieted down because Dommis Esteer was about to do what very few Emperors had ever done in gladiatorial history.

The Gladiator of Heracles was captured by the simple sword that represented absolute freedom from her chains as a gladiator.

Dommis Esteer didn't dilute the moment with words after the immeasurable actions that the gladiatrix had performed to arrive at this point. He merely held the rudis between his upward palms and extended his arms to the gladiatrix.

Hope looked from the rudis's handle to Dommis Esteer, who's approving features made her step forward. She reached for the handle that was smooth to the touch. For a moment, Hope read her honorific engraved down the sword's blade most likely thanks to Dommis Esteer. She gingerly lifted the rudis from Dommis Esteer's hands and held it vertical to her body.

Now Hope was a freedwoman.

The people erupted louder than any time before and celebrated the gladiatrix's won freedom. The applause was defining and the excitement far more charged than any of Zeus's lightning bolts.

Dommis Esteer faintly dipped his head at the gladiatrix then turned on his heels. He started marching towards the iron gates. His faithful shadows were right behind him and exited the circle of legionaries thanks to the centurion.

Hope studied the rudis from every angle. She even tested the slight weight. It dazzled her that the plain sword changed her status in the Roman Empire, forever. However, she was drawn away from her thoughts when a loud eruption shook under the hypogeum then terrified yells echoed out from the darkness beyond the iron gates.

Dommis Esteer halted several hundred paces from the open gates. He was instantly surrounded by his six legionaries. Behind him, the centurion frantically ordered the legionaries to protect Dommis Esteer.

Not all the spectators had noticed the commotion yet until another boom echoed louder this time. Then a vibration began that shook all the sands under the legionaries' feet.

Dommis Esteer took a step back when he sensed the danger was coming from the mouth of the gates.

"Shut the gates!" the gate guard snapped to his comrade. But his attempt was pointless as trumpet like sounds echoed from beyond the gates. He was close to sealing the gates until a gigantic, gray creature exploded from the darkness.

Dommis Esteer was no fool. He gave a cry and made a run for it before he was trampled by the small herd of elephants. He shoved a legion out of the way and narrowly escaped being flattened unlike several legionaries.

Hope slotted her eyes at the herd leader, who trumpeted his nose at her. She wasn't worried and instantly rolled away to safety. She popped up on her feet and sheathed her rudis across her back between her top's straps. She then scanned for Dommis Esteer among all the frantic legionaries. She quickly pinpointed his purple aura among them. She chased after him but had to throw legionaries out of the way.

The elephants continued running around in the arena. They tossed sand into the air, but they were fearful of the large, striped cats that followed them out of the gates.

The legionaries were unsure what to do other than attempt to save Dommis Esteer. They couldn't escape through the gates because more animals poured out and so did hypogeum workers that tried corralling the wild animals.

Dommis Esteer was weaponless otherwise he vowed he'd fight off a tiger or two. He backed away when a lion appeared and killed two legionaries then came for him.

The lion roared then jumped for the brightly dressed human. His claws retracted and his teeth were ready to sink into the human.

Dommis Esteer prepared himself and prayed he was strong enough to fight off the beast. However, he was blessed by the gods when the Gladiator of Heracles crashed into the beast in midair. He grew wide eye when the gladiatrix instantly snapped the lion's head and killed it.

Hope jumped to her feet and rushed over to Dommis Esteer. She scooped up the human with her right arm and carried him over her shoulder.

"By the gods!" Dommis Esteer hollered. He had only a short ride before he was dropped into the hot sands.

Hope halted him from running and knelt down. She briefly stared at the sands then threw her fist through the sand and the hidden trap door.

Dommis Esteer backed off a pace but gazed up to see the legionaries were being killed by beasts or stomped to death. He looked back at his savior, who had effectively broken through the trap door and found an escape route.

The gladiatrix stood up and grabbed Dommis Esteer.

"What are…" Dommis Esteer struggled as he was lowered into the black hole.

Hope knelt down and kept lowering him. "You will be safe." She saw him go stiff and gazed up at her finally instead down at what he thought was doom. "You will hit the bottom, and you must run."

Dommis Esteer thought the gladiatrix was a mute, until today. He realized he could do nothing but trust her.

Hope freed her left hand. "Good luck." She released him from her right and watched the darkness swallowed him. She didn't waste time on whether he made it or not. She suspected his chances were excellent, but hers were another story.

The gladiatrix scanned the frantic crowd in the amphitheatre but a familiar voice called for her. She was charged when she found Kellei at the lowest level waving for her. She ran towards Kellei but had to duck or jump over and around countless legionaries, both dead and alive. Despite her goal was Kellei, she first made a beeline for her waiting club. Despite she had a weapon now, she lost her control upon seeing Cato chasing after her lover. All her logic was consumed by something darker in her, and hatred filled her eyes.

"Kellei!" Cato hollered over the crowd. He fought against the tide of people that were trying to flee. He tripped over a few steps, tumbled down, and was caught by bodies that shoved him back. He eventually broke through and made it down to the bottom of the podium level.

Kellei whirled around when the Senator grabbed her shoulder.

"You are mad, woman!" Cato jerked her away from the stone rail.

"Do not touch me," Kellei snapped. She shoved him away, which caused him to fall backwards thanks to a step under him.

Cato was furious and jumped to his feet. He yanked Kellei to him by her wrist. "You are foolish and stupid." He made another attempt to bring her along, but she refused him again.

Cato couldn't contain his anger anymore so he struck Kellei hard across her cheek. His own face was red, and he breathed heavily. He stared darkly at Kellei, who recovered from the harsh slap.

Kellei took a step away from him. She was fuming too and wanted to attack Cato but wasn't sure exactly how. She fisted her hands at her side and glared back at him.

Cato wasn't at all deterred and took a step towards her. Yet, his next step fell short when an eerie battle cry filled his ears. He looked at the sands just below and grew wide eye when the Gladiator of Heracles launched into the air towards him. His expression went into godlike awe and his eyes followed the gladiatrix's sailing form over his head. He stared dumbfounded at the gladiatrix standing on the stone seats not far away.

Kellei believed her heart would jump from her chest. She too was briefly stunned by Hope's godly jump into the stands.

The gladiatrix raised her club in her hand. She effortlessly descended the seats with her sights set on Cato. Her blue eyes only growing colder and icier with each determined step she took towards Cato.

There was pure terror that finally filled Cato deep into his chest upon seeing the wild gladiatrix. His only protection from the demi-god was Kellei, and he made a desperate attempt for her.

Kellei managed one step back and yelled, "Hope!" She was hit by Cato's body first. She dug her nails into him but her right hand slipped into her cloak.

Hope jumped off the third row and landed near the humans. She quickly grabbed the Senator by his neck from behind, but she sensed his weight growing because he was starting to fall.

Cato latched onto Kellei's right wrist with both hands. He clenched hard yet all his strength was seeping out from his stomach. He stared in horror at Kellei's stricken face then he followed her stare downward.

Kellei was gasping and trembled as she held onto the dagger's beautiful handle. She then slowly extracted the red blade from Cato's stomach. She lifted her eyes and whispered, "Tell my husband I will see him again."

The Senator cried out when his feet were lifted off the stone. He soon found himself dangling over the hot sands below. "No!" he pleaded and weakly fought against the gladiatrix's hand. His pure white toga was stained with his blood and sweat coated his skin.

Hope withheld her desire to kill the Senator herself. But she would seal his fate now. She enjoyed the terror on his face, and she calmly informed, "Welcome to my former life, Senator." She opened her hand and watched as the Senator fell until the sands swallowed him in the arena. Her eyes trailed away from the fallen Roman nobleman to where a tiger spotted the Senator. Slowly, she felt some self control refill her.

The gladiatrix broke from her brief daze and went right to Kellei. She traded the club to her left hand once she noticed Kellei 's lost expression. She gingerly cupped the wealthy woman's cheek and brown eyes slowly focused back on her.

"Hope," Kellei murmured. She stared back at the bloody dagger again. "I…" She wasn't sure what to do and held out the acinaces in fear.

Hope was confused by what bothered the human so greatly, but she collected the Greek dagger. She still wore the Girdle of Hippolyta so she sheathed the blade against the girdle where an empty sheath had been attached. She looked back at Kellei and urged, "We must flee."

Kellei forced her upset thoughts away and recalled their plan. She hastily grabbed at her cloak's strings and feverishly untied it. "Here." She handed over the cloak after she took the rather heavy club. The gladiatrix swung on the cloak, which hid her eye catching attire. She grabbed the club then pulled Kellei with her up the stone steps. "We must use the hypogeum if we are to be safe."

Kellei nodded and kept her hand locked in Hope's. "I will follow you."

Hope guided the older woman under an arch of the amphitheatre and entered the crazed passage filled with frantic people. She pushed through the humans with ease thanks to her strength until they were by a grand open arch to the outside world. She looked over the edge and saw the ground wasn't that far so she tossed the club over first. She then turned back to her human.

Kellei saw the distance, which didn't set well with her but there was no time for talk. She was scooped up into Hope's arms then she was suddenly airborne and falling all at once.

The gladiatrix hit the stone walkway, and it crackled under her. She slipped Kellei out of her arms, retrieved the club, and shoved through the mob towards the hypogeum's entrance. Once she was at the sealed gate, she ripped the gate off its hinges.

Kellei moved aside until the gate was removed then she followed her lover into the hypogeum's mouth.

"Stay close," Hope warned. She held out her left hand and readied her club in her right. She couldn't conclude what would be waiting for them in the hypogeum, but it was their best bet considering the mob outside in the streets.

Kellei stayed close to the gladiatrix on the journey through the crazed hypogeum. She had no idea where they were going despite some spots looked vaguely familiar. "Where are we headed?" she called over the din.

The gladiatrix sharply stopped at an intersection of passageways. She pulled Kellei closer to her body. She raised her club when soldiers' boots pounded nearby then they flowed by with torches in hand.

Kellei stayed close to the gladiatrix on the journey through the crazed hypogeum. She had no idea where they were going despite some spots looked vaguely familiar. "Where are we headed?" she called over the din.

The gladiatrix sharply stopped at an intersection of passageways. She pulled Kellei closer to her body. She raised her club when soldiers' boots pounded nearby then they flowed by with torches in hand.

Kellei ducked behind the gladiatrix and closed her eyes. She swore the soldiers' boot march matched her heartbeat. She only opened her eyes when Hope squeezed her hand.

"We must make it to the Ludus Magnus," the gladiatrix murmured. She signaled for them to go, and they made into the area of the hypogeum where the gladiators were caged for battle later.

Kellei drew closer to her lover when the caged gladiators began hooting or chanting for her lover. She imagined the news of Hope's freedom had already spread through the hypogeum.

Hope knew the next right would take them to the passage to the Ludus Magnus, which would bring them closer to freedom. She could almost feel it in her grasp, but her fast thoughts were cut off by her honorific being called to her.

"Gladiator of Heracles," a woman's deep timbered voice called from a holding cell.

Like Hope, Kellei was drawn by the call, and she instantly recognized the woman in the cell. "By the gods…"

Hope glanced about quickly and found the passage was clear enough around them. She approached the caged gladiatrix beyond the bars.

"You're free, aren't you?" Carlia, who played Queen Hippolyta in the arena, grabbed the iron bars and smiled between them at the freedwoman. "The Fates smile upon you."

Kellei looked from Carlia to her lover. "Free her, Hope." She touched her lover's arm and suggested, "She can go with us."

Hope shook her head. "It is not safe." She cut her eyes back to Carlia.

"I could never be free," Carlia explained to Kellei, "not like her."

Kellei wasn't deterred and actually felt a spark of anger fill her. "It doesn't matter," she hotly argued. "It is freedom from the fighting and killing."

She faced her reluctant lover. "Hope, please let her out." She squeezed the demi-god's arm. "She can help us get out of here too."

The Gladiator of Heracles read her human's desperate features and saw the hope there. She looked back at Carlia's face behind the bars and recalled that being her place for three anni until today. She sensed Carlia's good nature and concluded the amphitheatre shouldn't have her life.

Kellei suddenly received the club and jumped away when Hope grabbed the bars and easily forced the door off its hinges. She was amazed by Hope's strength that couldn't be matched by humans.

Carlia had backed up a few steps until her prison was opened by the Gladiator of Heracles.

Kellei was grateful her lover agreed to free Carlia. She held out the club in silent offer to Carlia.

Hope set the door aside and looked back at Carlia. "Come with us if you want to live."

Carlia's eyes flickered from the gladiatrix to the wealthy woman. She made her choice and took the weapon from Kellei. "I'll cover the rear." She spun the club then stepped out of the open cell once the women started moving in the passage.

Like the Gladiator of Heracles, she also saw freedom once she rounded the next passage that would take them to the Ludus Magnus. Perhaps for Carlia the Fates were smiling down upon her too.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind words, I read them all and appreciate every one of y'all. Questions, comments, concerns? Hit me up at yo-its-philly on tumblr. Until next time! Love y'all.
> 
> PS. I know, its about damn time he died! Am I right? Lol


End file.
